


Finally Home

by Explorer67



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explorer67/pseuds/Explorer67
Summary: Allie Novak has a wonderful job, a new girlfriend; life is finally going well for her. She has been estranged from her parents for many years but returns to her home town after hearing her Mother has passed away. She meets Bea Smith, a beautiful, strong, yet closed off woman. Will Bea open herself up to love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second Ballie story. It has a very different feel from the first one I wrote. (A walk in the park). I’ve written a bunch of chapters so far and will be updating weekly. I tried my best to create a slow burn. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Your comments are always appreciated and motivating.

She felt the burn with each stride she made. The sweat poured down her face almost blinding her, but she wouldn’t stop running. She couldn’t stop. She needed this. The intensity of her morning run was the way that Bea Smith was able to clear her mind; it was her form of meditation that made her feel at peace with the world.  It was something she rarely felt for most of her adult life.

She was nearing the end of her run and started to slow her pace. The redhead wiped her forehead with her arm as she walked toward the gym that she co-owned with her friend Maxine. The sun was getting brighter and the air was warming quickly.  She entered the gym and gave a wave to her friend Boomer who was sitting at the front counter checking in a member. As she headed toward  the lady’s locker room, Bea grabbed a towel and her bag from the locker she still kept. Bea used to work out at the gym all the time before she became business partners with Maxine. She wanted to keep her old locker even though she had an office in the back. It made her feel grounded and humble reminding her how far she that had come in the last couple of years.

Bea had a lot of baggage from her marriage to Harry. She was married to him for almost twenty years before she couldn’t take the violence anymore. Harry’s beatings got worse over the years as drugs and alcohol took over his life.

They got married when they both were 17 and after Bea became pregnant. They were only dating a short period of time when Harry got Bea drunk one evening and took advantage of her. Bea really doesn’t remember much about that night because she was so intoxicated.  Both their families pushed them to get married to save the reputation of both families.

At first Harry treated her well but he began to change after Debbie was born. The pressure of supporting a family at such a young age changed him. The lack of sleep from having a colicky baby made things worse. Harry started going out with his friends after work to the bars to avoid his family life. It started out slowly;  a slap across the face when his dinner wasn’t ready for him;  A punch when she told him she didn’t feel like being intimate.  It escalated over time to frequent punches and kicks always making sure to hit Bea in places that no one would see. She had a few visits to the hospital with broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder when Harry was at his worst.

Harry’s verbal abuse was just as harsh as the physical. He would call her a stupid ugly bitch that no one would ever want. He said she was a terrible “fuck” that just laid there – “frigid” he called her.  This went on for years and finally Bea believed all the horrible things he said about her. She began to feel shame from the cycle of violence and emotional torment, so she withdrew from friends and family as time went by.

Her best friend Franky tried to convince Bea to leave Harry, but she felt trapped. Harry was the breadwinner and he threatened to gain full custody of Debbie if she divorced him. He did an excellent job of hiding what was going on from Debbie and the rest of the world. Debbie didn’t know her mother was being abused regularly until she was about 12 years old. One evening she heard her mom screaming and begging Harry to stop. She went into their bedroom and saw that her father had Bea pinned to the floor and was punching her repeatedly in the stomach. Debbie rushed over to try and stop her father and he pushed her to the side making Debbie fall down and cry. Once he realized what he had done, he begged Debbie to forgive him as he cried in his drunken state. Bea got Debbie out of the room as quickly as she could while she nursed her bruised abdomen. After that, Debbie was always trying to keep the peace between her parents. Bea felt awful about what Debbie had witnessed but believed things were helpless. The fear of Harry, mixed with the threat of Debbie being taken away from her, kept Bea in this never-ending hell on earth. Her only solace was when she went to the gym. It was there that she could lose herself in her workout routine and be free of everything for a short window of time. Despite Bea’s excellent physical shape, she still did not have the courage to fight Harry off until that one night that changed everything.

One evening Harry came home late and Bea knew that she was in trouble. He looked like he had taken some sort of drug and his violence escalated quickly. Debbie was staying at a friend’s house that evening, so Bea knew the beating would be worse. Harry came at her so hard knocking her to the floor with a punch to the jaw and a kick to her stomach. She instinctively rolled to her side avoiding the flurry of punches and kicks that would be coming. Bea was able to stick her foot out as he came for her again which caused him to trip and fall. Bea watched him fall and it felt almost like he was falling in slow motion. His head hit the corner of the end table, really hard. Blood came gushing out by his temple as he laid on the living room floor. He was unconscious and bleeding. Bea managed to pull herself up and she knew that he had done some real damage this time. Her breath was shallow, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She managed to move herself slowly across the floor until she was able to grab her cell phone from the couch. She called 911 and told them what happened. After hanging up, she called Franky and asked her to come over quickly.

She knew if she hadn’t stopped him, he would have really hurt her badly or maybe even killed her this time. She could tell whatever drug he had taken turned him into a greater monster than he already was.

Bea was in the hospital for several days as she recovered from a broken rib that caused her lung to collapse. She was expected to recover completely but it would take some time. Harry did not fare as well. The fall he took after Bea tripped him caused a brain bleed. They rushed Harry into surgery, but they were not able to save him in time.

Bea was confronted with a sense of guilt and relief. She knew she caused him to fall and hit his head but if she hadn’t, she probably would have been killed herself. She would have to live with this for the rest of her life.

That was 2 years ago, and Bea and Debbie had moved on with their lives. All of Harry’s estate was left to Bea so she decided that they would sell the house that held terrible memories for her. When they moved to a different neighborhood,  Maxine presented Bea with a business proposal. Maxine wanted to modernize and expand her aging gym. She thought Bea would make an excellent business partner since Bea was so enthusiastic about exercise, and Maxine sensed she needed a support system to help her move on with her life.

Maxine thought of that old expression with Bea in mind.

“Something to do, something to look forward to and someone to love.”

If Bea accepted the partnership she would be on her way to having all of three of these.  Maxine hoped as time moved on, Bea would become more confident and one day be open to love. At least Maxine hoped that for her dear friend.

It felt so right to Bea when Maxine presented the business plan to her. She never had a full-time job because Harry wanted her at home taking care of everything. Owning part of a gym seemed like the perfect fit for her. With Bea’s investment, the gym was upgraded with new exercise machines and décor as well as a juice bar.

 

After Bea finished her shower and got dressed she headed to the juice bar. Liz was behind the counter setting up for the day.

“Hey Bea, what can I get for you?” the older blonde said with a smile.

“Give me one of your protein specials. I really pushed myself this morning.”

“Sure, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll get you set up.”

Liz prepared the drink and they chatted for a while about Debbie, who was travelling abroad this summer. She starts her first year of college in the fall after she returns from Europe.

 

 

Allie’s phone rings jolting her up from her bed.

“What?!” She grunts out as she rubs her eyes and smooths her golden locks down. She gazes at the sleeping figure that lies next to her.

“Allie, it’s Andrew.”

“Andrew… what’s going on? Why are you calling this early?”

The blonde moves quietly exiting the room into the hallway.

“It’s Mom. She … she passed away last night.”

Allie is leaning against the wall outside her bedroom. She slowly slides her body down into a seated position.

“Allie? Are you still there?”

“Yes, ” she says with a sigh.

“You need to come home Allie,” Andrew says calmly.

“Listen Andrew, I haven’t seen or spoken to her in over ten years. I don’t need to be there. She didn’t want me in her life anymore, she made that very clear to me.”

“Listen Sis, I know she treated you badly and I can understand you not wanting to come back here but please do it for me. Dad and I are going to need help sorting through the house and the financials. Please think about it.”

“Andrew, I need some time to process all this. What exactly happened to her?”

“She had a massive stroke and died in her sleep. Her health was declining over the past two years or so. She wasn’t taking care of herself or the house. Everything is really a mess here.”

Allie sighs to herself.

“Alright Andrew, I will come for you and only you. Dad never stood up for me so I’m less than thrilled about seeing him again.”

“Thank you Allie. I’m going to make the funeral arrangements this morning and I’ll let you know the details, so you can book a flight.”

“Alright, I’ll speak to you later when I’m all sorted on my end.”

“I love you sis and I can’t wait to see you.”

“Love you too.”

Allie holds her head in her hands thinking about returning to her hometown after nearly twelve years. The last time she was there her mother asked her to leave after finding out that Allie was gay. She had finally gotten the nerve to tell her parents after she graduated from High School. She and her mother had a screaming match finally ending in Allie packing her bags that night and leaving. She stayed with friends for a little while until she came up with a plan to relocate. Her brother Andrew who is three years younger than Allie begged their parents to let Allie come home. Their mother refused saying that Allie was an embarrassment and no child of her would live like that. She viewed homosexuality as a sin and wanted no part of Allie or her “lifestyle” as she called it.  Her father was a very passive man and never challenged her mother’s decisions especially when it came to raising the children, so he just let his daughter go without a fight. This hurt Allie more than anything since she and her father were always close. Allie left the end of the August two months after graduation. She took a bus to New York City in hopes of finding a job and establishing her life there. She had managed to save a good amount of money that was supposed to be used for a car when she graduated. She would not be needing a car in New York City, so the money would go to her living expenses until she could find a job. Leaving her family was the most difficult thing she had ever done.

Years had passed, and she still held onto a lot of painful memories.

Allie faced hardship in New York when she was on her own. She worked at a bar when she got there and was able to get into City College receiving a degree in Marketing. She was running herself ragged and needed a boost to keep up with her busy schedule of school and work. She started to use amphetamines to keep her awake and then she moved onto cocaine after a while.  The drugs almost ruined her. She was fortunate enough to get some help and had been clean for several years. She still had the cravings occasionally, especially when she was under a lot of stress.

After all that hardship, Allie managed to find a job that she liked and was now in a relationship with a woman that she was starting to really care for. She hated to leave her settled life and go back to her hometown. She didn’t want to bring up all the painful feelings she still had about her parent’s rejection.

Allie got off the floor and headed back into the bedroom. She looked at her girlfriend who was fast asleep in her bed. Allie and Hayley had been dating for only two months, Allie thought she finally was starting to really care for her and was beginning to let Hayley into her life a little more each day. After being thrown out of her family home nearly twelve years ago, Allie found it difficult to get close to people. The fear of rejection was great, and being with Hayley these past two months was starting to change her in a positive way.

“Hayley… Hayley,” Allie said as she gently shook her.

“What’s the matter?” the brunette said sleepily.

“My mother passed away last night. I just got off the phone with my brother. He wants me to come home and help sort things out.”

“Oh my God, Allie, I’m so sorry,” Hayley says as she moves over to Allie and hugs her. “I know there is bad blood between you and your parents, but still she was your mother.”

“I’m not sure I want to think of her as my mother. She threw me out when I was barely an adult. What kind of parent does that? My father was not much better than she was. He just went along with her, never fought for me,” Allie says with a sigh.

“When is the funeral? When will we be flying out?”

Allie is quiet for a moment. She has made great strides in letting Hayley into her life, but right now she’s not sure she wants her to come back home for her mother’s funeral. She can feel herself shutting down at the thought of bringing her girlfriend home right now.

“Umm Hayley… I think I need to do this by myself. It’s been so long since I’ve seen my father and I just think it would be better for me to go alone. I hope you understand.”

“Sure, I get it,” she said trying to sound upbeat and supportive. “If you change your mind and want me there I’ll come anytime, just say the word. You know I would do anything for you.”

“I know and thanks for understanding.”

 

Allie heard back from Andrew later that day and she made arrangements to catch an early flight the next morning. She cleared her work calendar and was allowed four weeks off; some for bereavement and the rest as vacation leave. 

She settled into her seat on the plane and looks at the photos she has saved on her phone. There are a lot of pictures of her and Hayley looking happy together. She scrolls down and sees pictures of her and Andrew from the last time he visited her in New York two years ago. Andrew had always kept in touch with her throughout the years. She cherished their relationship and acknowledged that he was the most important person in Allie’s life. She told Andrew that she would be staying at a hotel in town on Main street because she needed space before dealing with her father. The pain was still too deep. She would talk with him later and try to understand why he just went along with her mother’s decision to throw her out. She needed to know why he didn’t fight for her.

The plane touched down a few hours later and after collecting her bags, she was met by Andrew at the airport exit. They hugged each other, and Andrew carried her suitcases to the car. The drive into town took about twenty minutes and they stopped to have lunch at a diner in town before Allie checked into the hotel. Andrew updated his sister on the funeral arrangements which would take place the day after tomorrow. He also lets Allie know that their father is taking their mother’s death very hard.

“Allie, a lot of things have changed with our parents over the years. After you left, Mom was never the same.  She began to treat Dad very badly as the years went by.”

Allie shifts her posture uncomfortably.

“When you left, they argued a lot. Dad wanted you back really bad, and he did fight with Mom about it. He could never convince her to budge so after a while he just withdrew. As you know they divorced a few years later and Dad got remarried to Ingrid. Mom started to really decline after that. I was already living on my own, so I really didn’t see the extent of how bad it had become.  Allie, she became a hoarder. The house is a complete wreck, I’m not sure how to start cleaning it up.”

Allie shakes her head in disbelief. She remembers a mother that always kept a tidy house and this news is very shocking.

Allie needs some time to herself to process everything. She tells Andrew she will call him tomorrow morning and then they can go over to the house together.

Allie checks into the hotel after Andrew drops her off. She is told by reception that she can have a free pass to work out at the gym while she stays at the hotel.  She thinks to herself that a gym benefit is a nice perk from the hotel.  The gym is located a couple blocks from the hotel. She decides she will stop by later for a work out since she is feeling a lot of tension and perhaps a good work out may help relieve some of the stress. After texting Hayley and changing into her workout clothes she heads to the gym. 

 

Allie enters the gym and walks to the front desk with her free pass. She is greeted by a tall woman with short brown hair.

“Hi, can I help you?” the Brunette asks.

“Yes, Hi, I’m Allie Novak. I am staying at the Marks hotel down the block and they gave me this free pass to use while I am in town.”

“Hi Allie, Welcome. I’m Maxine. I’m one of the owners of this gym. We’re glad to have you work out with us while you are in town. How long will you be here?”

“Probably a month.”

“Would you mind filling out a little paperwork and then I’ll have one of the staff show you around?”

“Sure, no problem.”

Allie signs a no liability clause disclaimer form and then walks back up to the front desk. Maxine sends a text and moments later a rather large jovial looking woman approaches her and Maxine.

“Hey, Maxi, what’s up?”

“Boomer, this is Allie Novak. Would you please give her the grand tour?”

“Sure boss. Are you ready Allie?”

Allie nods.

“Boomer, will you let Bea know that I’m leaving for my doctor’s appointment soon. She’s in the weight room with Will?”

“Sure Maxi.”

Boomer begins the tour leading Allie through the gym showing her the cardio room, classroom, women’s locker room and finally the weight room. They round the corner and Allie can see the backside of a shapely redhead who is spotting a rather muscular man on the bench press. They approach the pair just as he places the weights back on the bench press.

“Hey Bea, Maxi wanted me to tell you that she is leaving for her doctor’s appointment soon.”

The redhead turns around and she is taken by surprise as she looks into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! They motivate me to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_The redhead turns around and she is taken by surprise as she looks into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen._

 

Bea’s breath hitches slightly as her eyes lock with the blonde-haired beauty. She fakes a cough to cover up her awkwardness.

“You okay boss?” Boomer asks.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Bea says as she attempts to pull herself together. “I’ll be up at the front desk in a few minutes to relieve Maxine,” she says to Boomer, but her eyes have not left the blonde.

Allie moves closer to Bea and extends her hand out, keeping her eyes fixed on the redhead.

“Hi, I’m Allie Novak,” she smiles warmly.

Bea extends her hand out and shakes it, noting the warm strong grip Allie has.

“Hi, I’m Bea Smith, I am one of the owners. You met Maxine up front I’m guessing.”

“Yes, she checked me in.”

Will looks at the two women and a smile falls across his face. He can see his friend is a little awestruck by this beautiful woman. He interrupts the moment between the women by introducing himself.

“Hi I’m Will Jackson. You’re going to love this gym. Bea is an excellent trainer if you need someone.”

Allie tears her eyes away from the redhead acknowledging the muscular man before her.

Bea interrupts and says,

“I better be getting up front, nice to meet you Allie and welcome.”

Bea leaves quickly before Allie has a chance to say another word. The blonde feeling a pang of disappointment as she sees the redhead leave in a hurry.

Will continues to chat with Allie for a while and Allie remains polite feigning interest in what he is saying about working out and bodybuilding. He asks Allie if she would like to join him for a drink at the juice bar. She politely declines claiming she has something to do after her work out. Boomer had left her a few minutes ago so Allie proceeds to the lady’s locker room to put her stuff away. Afterwards, she heads for the cardio room and begins her work out on the treadmill. Her mind keeps going back to the beautiful redhead she just met.

Bea wasn’t sure what just happened. One minute she was spotting Will in the weight room feeling relaxed and the next minute she found herself practically running out of the room in a panic. When it comes to meeting new people, Bea was always a little awkward, but this felt different and she couldn’t figure out why.

Bea arrived at the front desk as Maxine was gathering her stuff.

“Did you meet that lovely woman Allie? I had Boomer show her around. She’s only in town for a few weeks. She has one of those free passes from the Marks hotel,” Maxine says casually.

Bea feels a wave of disappointment when Maxine tells her that Allie is only here temporarily.

“Yes, I did meet her. What time are you coming back Maxine?”

“In a couple of hours. Can you manage without me?” She smiles. “I know you’d rather be in there training or teaching.”

“No worries. Take your time.”

An hour has passed, and Bea has been up front checking in members and sorting through the mail that was just dropped off when Allie walks up to the counter.

Bea smiles and says,

“Did you have a good workout?”

“Yes, thank you. Your gym is really great. You have all the latest equipment, much nicer than where I go at home.”

“Where is home?”

“It’s New York City, but I grew up here. I’ve come back for a funeral. My mother passed away yesterday.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bea says with regret in her voice.

“Don’t be. We weren’t on speaking terms for years. She kicked me out when I was 18. I’m only back here for my brother’s; sake.”

Bea doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t want to pry.

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry that happened to you,” she says sincerely, her heart breaking at the thought of Allie being on her own at such a young age.

“It was tough, but things are better now. I’m finally at a good point in my life. I better be going, it was nice meeting you. I’m sure you will see me around,” she smiles warmly at the redhead and leaves the gym.

 

After returning to the hotel and showering, Allie decides to explore the town that she has been away from for so long. Allie steps out of the hotel and wanders down main street marveling at all the changes. She hardly recognizes the town she grew up in with all the new shops and restaurants that have opened. Allie stops in a few stores on her walk that afternoon. It’s getting close to dinner, so she decides to try a restaurant that’s near where she is staying. She enters in and is greeted by a hostess who seats her on the side of the restaurant nearest to the bar. Happy hour is just starting, and the place is just starting to get crowded. Her waitress comes over to take her drink order.

“Hi, I’m Doreen and I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink? We have several happy hour specials tonight.”

“Thank you, I’ll have a beer for right now.”

A couple of minutes later while Allie is texting on her phone, a rather attractive brunette covered in sleeve tattoos approaches her.

“Your beer my lady,” she grins with a suggestive smile. The brunette bows and places the beer on the table.

“Thank you,” Allie says a little caught off guard by the look this woman is giving her.

“My name is Franky, I’m the owner of this fine establishment. I thought I would personally deliver your beer because it’s not often that such a lovely lady as yourself comes in here by herself,” she says with a wink.

“Well, you really know how to make a girl feel special,” Allie says with a small laugh.

Franky smiles like the Cheshire cat.

 “So, you wanna go back to my place later?” She says wriggling her eyebrows.

“Well, I don’t know…  Will two people fit under a rock?”

The brunette’s head falls back as she laughs out loud.

“That’s a good one blondie! I’m just playing with you.”

Allie shakes her head as she focuses on her phone, ignoring the feisty brunette.

“I’m sorry for coming on so strong, it’s just my way. The drinks are on me tonight. No hard feelings Blondie?”

Franky gives her best puppy dog eyes and Allie can’t help but smile.

“Alright, but none of that flirty shit. I’m taken.”

“Of course, you are. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Allie smirks at Franky.

“Her name is Hayley.”

Franky’s eyes light up with delight.

“Good to know blondie.”

The two women talk a while longer, Allie finding Franky quite funny, charming and ultimately harmless. She agrees to come back later in the week for a drink and more conversation when things settle down after her mother’s funeral.

The next day after breakfast, Allie meets her brother at their mother’s home. Andrew opens the door and immediately they are hit with a strong unpleasant odor. Allie covers her nose as they enter. The place is filled with boxes and various bags scattered all over. There is a small path that they use to walk from room to room. Allie is stunned at the conditions. They enter the kitchen and the place is a mess. Dirty dishes sit in the sink and old takeaway containers are littered throughout the room. Andrew opens the refrigerator and a foul odor begins to fill the room. Allie gags and runs out the back door before her urge to vomit takes over. Tears flow freely from her eyes. As much as she hated her mother for throwing her out, she can’t help feeling sad for her right now. Her mother was always very organized and kept a clean house. She doesn’t understand how this could have happened. Andrew comes outside and sees his sister crying. He comes over and holds her.

“I know, it’s unbelievable. If I had known how bad she was I would have gotten her help. She didn’t want me visiting her at the house the past few years. We would always meet at a restaurant or event. I’m sorry Allie.”

After collecting themselves, they return inside and make their way upstairs to their mother’s bedroom to look for clothes she will wear in the casket. The room is filled with clothing and boxes that tower up several feet. There is a small spot on the bed that is not filled with clothes and they can tell their mother slept in that spot. Allie looks inside her mother’s closet in hopes of finding something nice. The clothing that is scattered around the room looks unwearable to Allie. She finds a nice dress that must have come from the dry cleaner recently since it is still covered in plastic. She takes it out and asks Andrew if he thinks it will fit her. She hasn’t seen her Mother in many years and she has no idea of her current dress size. Andrew thinks it will fit so they take the dress and a second outfit just in case.

Allie decides to have a look at her old room. The door is closed, and she braces herself before she opens the door. Her eyes begin to fill with tears as she enters the room. It’s like a time capsule. Everything is exactly as it was the night she left a dozen years ago. She walks inside and looks at the posters that adorn the walls. She sees the shelves filled with her books and CD’s. It’s all too much right now. She rushes out bumping into Andrew.

“I need to leave right now,” she says in a panic. “I’ll help you with the house I promise, but I can’t do anything more today.”

“I understand. I’ll finish up in here today and bring her clothes to the funeral home.”

“Thanks Andrew.”

“Dad wants to meet with you before the funeral tomorrow. Do you think you will be able to see him later today? I can be there if you want.”

Allie thinks for a moment. She wants to see him today to avoid a more uncomfortable scene at the funeral tomorrow.

“Alright, ask him if 5 PM is good, and I would like you there.”

Andrew texts his father and plans are set for Allie and Andrew to meet him at a coffee bar in town.

 

Allie leaves and heads back to her room at her hotel. It’s a beautiful day and she feels like she needs to be outside in the fresh air after spending time in her mother’s foul smelling house.

As she steps out of the hotel, she sees a flash of curly red hair pass by her. The redhead does not see her. Allie instinctively calls out to her.

“Bea!”

The redhead has earbuds on and has not heard Allie. Allie walks quickly after Bea who is several feet ahead of her now. Allie reaches out and touches her shoulder. The redhead jumps at the contact and whips around with a surprised face. She pulls the earbuds out and looks at Allie questioningly.

“Sorry to startle you Bea, I called your name, but you couldn’t hear me.”

“Yeah,” Bea points at her earbuds, experiencing a loss of words.

“I was on my way for a walk and just wanted to say hello,” Allie says feeling a little embarrassed at disturbing this woman she barely knows. She starts to walk away when she hears the redhead calling her.

“Allie, it’s okay I didn’t mean to come off rude, you just startled me. How are you?”

Allie sighs.

“I’ve been better, but I don’t want to burden you with my problems. I’m sure you have somewhere to be right now.”

“I’m not doing anything special. Do you want to walk with me? You look like you could use a friend right now.”

“You wouldn’t mind the company?” the blonde asks, her voice sounding more upbeat.

“I would love it,” Bea says, and she really means it. The blonde had been on her mind since she met her yesterday.

They stroll along the treelined streets and Bea tells her how much the town has become gentrified in the last few years. There are a lot of new corporations settling in the town and surrounding area. Job growth has grown exponentially, something Allie is pleasantly surprised to hear.

The conversation finally turns to Allie’s state of mind. Bea senses Allie is upset even though the blonde is doing her best to seem upbeat. She barely knows her but feels like she needs to protect and comfort the young blonde. This is a new feeling for Bea. Besides Debbie, she has never felt this strong urge to protect someone.  She is confused because she barely knows this woman.

“Allie, would you like to stop for a coffee? I know I could use one.”

“Sure, but it’s my treat.”

The women stop at a coffee house and after they get their coffees, they decide to continue with their walk.

“So, how are you coping now that you are back here after all these years?” Bea asks with apprehension.

“Not great to be honest. Even though we have been estranged for so many years, I am sad about everything. My brother and I went to my mother’s house this morning to find her an outfit for the funeral. I couldn’t deal being there. The place was a complete disaster. There were boxes and all kinds of junk scattered around the house. She had become a hoarder,” Allie sighs.

Bea doesn’t know what to say. She senses Allie is about to cry so she instinctively puts her arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. Allie willingly accepts the hug and pulls Bea in tighter. The redhead feels a warm flush flow through her body. Allie’s perfume invades Bea’s senses as she holds the young blonde. After a few moments the blonde pulls away and wipes her cheek.

“I’m so sorry for breaking down like that,” she says with a gulp.

“It’s fine. I’m just sorry you have to go through this.”

“I am meeting with my father later today. We haven’t seen each other in over 10 years. I figure I might as well get it over today, since the funeral is tomorrow. I’m trying to avoid any additional awkwardness that will happen tomorrow with all of the relatives I haven’t seen in ages.”

 The women continue their walk silently for a couple of minutes.

“If you need anything, anything at all please let me know Allie. I can’t imagine what you are going through. I would like to help you if you’ll let me.”

“Thank you Bea, that’s very sweet of you to offer.”

Allie is truly touched. This woman who she just met yesterday has been so kind and generous to her. She feels she can trust Bea with anything even after such a short period of time. It’s an irrational feeling but she feels it deep in her soul. Allie looks into Bea’s eyes affectionately and it hits her like a bolt of lightning. She can’t express it yet, but she knows that she hasn’t felt this type of connection with anyone before.

Bea looks into Allie’s eyes feeling a rush of nervous excitement. She can’t bear Allie’s gaze for long, so she looks away, her face turning a shade of pink.

They continue their walk and move onto lighter conversation to help alleviate the nervous tension that they are both feeling. They have been walking together for an hour now and Bea needs to be back at the gym. She is teaching a spin class in a little while.

“Allie, I need to get to the gym. I’m teaching a class in a little while.”

“Sorry I kept you so long. I’ll walk you back there if you don’t mind my company for a little while longer.”

Bea smiles and says, “of course, you’re good company.”

Allie looks away so that Bea cannot see the huge grin that spreads across her face.

They finally arrive at the gym and Bea tells Allie to stop by and take a class when she has a free moment. She also offers her a free training session. She wonders if she is being too pushy since Allie will be busy with her family this week. She just knows she wants to see the blonde again. There’s something about her that Bea can’t shake.

Allie reaches for Bea and pulls her into a hug while saying goodbye.  The redhead blushes uncontrollably. Allie couldn’t help herself, Bea is just irresistible.

“Thank you Bea for being so kind to me today. It means a lot to me. I will see you soon.”

Allie smiles as she walks away leaving Bea speechless and rooted to her spot.

 

Allie hears her phone chime and she sees a text from Hayley. She frowns for a moment confused about the feelings that are swirling around in her head. Her girlfriend is texting her and being extremely supportive. Despite this, she doesn’t feel like speaking to her. The joy she felt a few moments ago with the beautiful redhead has now been replaced by a nagging sense of guilt. Allie tries not to overthink how she is feeling right now.

_Bea was just being incredibly nice to her because of her family situation. What she feels for Bea is simply gratitude for her kindness. Nothing more._

She repeats this a few times trying to convince herself. She decides to call Hayley to distract her lingering thoughts about Bea.

 

“Hi Babe, glad you texted me,” Allie says trying to sound as upbeat as she can.

They talk for a while, Allie filling her in on the condition of the house and the meeting that will take place with her father in a couple of hours.

After they finish their conversation, Allie goes back to her room and lays down for a short nap. She closes her eyes exhausted from the day’s events. Bea’s smiling face pops up in her thoughts as she drifts off to sleep.

 

Bea enters the gym with a dreamy expression on her face. Maxine notices immediately.

“What’s got you all smiley?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just such a beautiful day, it put me in a good mood I guess.”

Maxine smirks and surprises Bea when she says,

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with you talking to Allie? I saw you two outside. You both looked like you were sharing a special moment.”

“What! No! We were just talking. She’s going through a rough time. Her mother passed away and I was trying to comfort her,” Bea says defensively.

“My mistake,” Maxine says sensing her friend can’t handle any teasing right now. She plays along with Bea’s explanation, but her intuition tells her that there is something much deeper going on between her friend and the young blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Please let me know what you think.

Allie’s alarm on her phone starts ringing awakening her from her short nap. She decides to shower quickly since her reunion with her father will be taking place in an hour. After she dresses, Allie texts her brother asking him to meet her in the lobby of her hotel, so they can walk together to the coffee bar.

Andrew is waiting for her downstairs and the siblings walk a short couple of blocks to the coffee bar.

“Allie, please give Dad a chance to explain. He’s made mistakes over the years, but I know he loves you.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” she says.

They enter the shop and they see that their father is sitting at a table. He gets up to greet them.

“Allie, you look wonderful. Thank you for meeting with me today,” he smiles warmly.

“Hi,” Allie says barely able to look him in the eyes.

“Please have a seat, both of you.”

They sit down, and the waitress comes over to the table to take their order.

“I’m so sorry that after all these years we are finally seeing each under these circumstances. I don’t blame you for being angry with me. What I did was unforgivable, and I will have to live with my mistake for the rest of my life. I should have fought harder to convince your mother to let you stay.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Allie says her voice growing angry.

“A couple reasons, and they are no excuse, but I hope you will get a better idea of how things were. I was always busy working and not around when you were young as you know, and your mother being the dominant woman that she was, took on most household decisions especially when it came to raising you kids. For the sake of keeping our marriage together, I went along with her.”

He takes a moment to compose himself.

“But that’s not the main reason I went along with her decision. I don’t know if you were aware, but she suffered from depression and had attempted suicide a few times when you were growing up.”

Both Allie and Andrew are stunned hearing this about their mother.

“I had no idea,” Allie says sadly.

“Those trips she took to see her sister on the West coast were actually spent at a psychiatric facility. You see, I couldn’t go against her. I was too afraid that she would try and kill herself again. I loved your mother so much and I know what I did to you was wrong, but I hope you understand why I let you leave without a fight.”

“Then tell me why you divorced and remarried.”

“After you left, I was very upset, and I did try to convince her to have you back. I didn’t want to push her too hard fearing she would do something drastic, but I did try. I heard that you had moved to New York and were settled down and attending college. Andrew gave me updates, so I knew you were safe and moving on with your life. After a while I just felt miserable for what I put you through, and all your mother and I ever did was fight. I was not living a happy life. I met Ingrid at work and we hit it off right away. I tried to deny my feelings for her, but over time we fell in love. I knew it was wrong and I feared that telling your mother that our marriage was over would trigger her, but I guess I was selfish and wanted to be happy, so I took that chance.”

Their father can’t look his children in the eyes.

“So, did she try and kill herself again?”

“She threatened to several times but didn’t. I asked her sister to come over and spend some time with her. She helped her continue with treatment and eventually it seemed your mother was able to move on with her life. At least that’s what I thought until I heard about the hoarding,” he says with a shake of his head.

Allie takes a moment to think about what her father just told her. She understands a little bit better why he just let her leave. There is still the burning question as to why he never contacted her once he was remarried and things had settled down between him and her mother.

“So why didn’t you try to contact me once you were remarried? You said you thought Mom was better even though we now know she really wasn’t,” Allie asks.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again. I heard that you were happy and doing really well for yourself. Andrew told me you had a fantastic job and a nice apartment. I was so proud of you. I thought by seeing me again, it would bring up too many bad memories, and I didn’t want to interrupt your life. I’m sure you think it’s a piss poor excuse but that’s honestly what I thought.”

“Dad, how you handled everything was piss poor. I want to forgive you and move on, but it will take some time. That’s all I can offer you right now. Let’s just lay Mom to rest tomorrow and see if we can repair our relationship in the future.”

“Thank you Allie for listening to me. I really hope you can forgive me one day.”

The conversation shifts to the funeral that is planned for tomorrow. There will be relatives that Allie hasn’t seen in years. She finds out that her mother had not told them much about her life. They just know she moved to New York. She’s not sure how she will handle everything tomorrow and she doesn’t want to lie about the personal details of her life. They finish up their conversation for the day and Allie heads back to her room. She will see them tomorrow morning at 10 AM when the funeral begins.

 

It’s evening, and Allie is feeling overwhelmed with all the information her father has told her about her mother and the life they lead behind closed doors. She starts to stress out as she thinks about everything, and the craving for drugs start to invade her mind. She tries to shake it off, reflecting back at how far she has come and how she would be disappointing everyone including herself if she gives into the cravings. She grabs her room key and some cash and leaves the hotel quickly. She starts to walk down Main Street in hopes of finding a safer distraction for her busy mind. Franky’s restaurant comes into sight and the blonde thinks maybe a drink would calm her a little. It’s better than going for what she really desires. She enters the restaurant and finds a seat at the bar. She orders a shot of whiskey and once she throws it back, she asks for another. The burn of alcohol hits her empty stomach, but she doesn’t care. Right now, she needs an escape. Allie continues to drink for the next hour and she is now drunk. A man who is sitting in the bar area has been watching her since she arrived. He is aware of how much she has drank. Jake the bartender has cut her off from drinks at the bar and Allie is annoyed at him. She asks to see Franky but is told that she is busy and not available. The man approaches her and starts a conversation.

“Hi beautiful lady.”

Allie looks up and snorts a laugh.

“It looks like you are having a party over here. Do you mind if I sit here?”

“It’s a free country,” she says with a slur.

The man takes a seat next to her and leans in close.

“I’d offer you a drink but looks like you are cut off. Would you like to move this little party over to my place?”

Allie looks him in the face and laughs, “In your dreams.”

“That’s not very nice,” he says with an annoyed voice.

“I think you will really like the little party I have planned, let’s take a walk.”

He grabs her arm and starts to pull her up. She is really drunk, and her coordination is off. He has no problem keeping her balanced after he wraps his arm round her. He starts to guide her towards the exit.

 

Bea had stopped by Franky’s restaurant to pick up some take away. She was in the main part of the restaurant paying the bill when she sees Allie walking with a man who has his arm wrapped around her. It looks like she has had too much to drink. The redhead drops her takeaway bag and rushes to the blonde before they reach the door.

“What’s going on here?” her dark eyes filling with anger as she now is able to see the condition Allie is in.

“Oh, Hi Bea,” Allie says rather loudly as she shifts under the man’s grip.

“Let her go right now” Bea commands as her knuckles are turning white as she balls her fists up.

“What’s your problem? Allie is coming with me.”

“Hey… how did you know my name?” Allie says with a slur.

“I’m not going to ask you again,” Bea warns.

He proceeds to turn directions slightly still holding onto Allie.

Bea launches her fist and punches him squarely in the jaw. He falls back and let’s go of Allie in the process. Bea manages to scoop Allie up and move her to the side. The man regains his footing and glares at the fiery redhead. Bea stands tall ready to strike again.

“Get the fuck out of here or I will call the police, and have you arrested you long piece of shit.”

The man rubs his jaw and says,

“You fuckin bitch, you better watch yourself. Next time I see you, you’ll be sorry you messed with me.”

“Yeah right, just keep walking dickhead!”

The audience of dinner customers clap as he walks out the door. Bea rushes over to Allie who has managed to keep herself balanced by leaning against the wall. She helps her stand up straight and keeps her arm wrapped around Allie’s waist for additional support.

“That was hot Bea!” Allie shouts out in her drunken state.

Bea shakes her head and Jake comes over and helps Bea walk Allie over to a table near the bar.

“What the Fuck?!!” she asks him. “How much alcohol did you serve her?”

“A couple of shots and 2 drinks,” He says with worry in his voice.

“Franky is going to be really pissed at you,” She says to him as she looks into Allie’s bloodshot eyes.

Franky comes marching out of the back office. Doreen has told her what happened, and she has a scowl on her face.

“What the Hell Jake! Can’t you tell when to cut someone off?”

“I did cut her off,” he says defensively.

“Apparently not early enough,” The tattooed brunette shoots back.

“Shit Allie, are you alright?” the brunette asks.

Bea looks at Franky with a surprised look. How does Franky know Allie?

“I’m fine. Bea punched that asshole. She’s my hero,” The blonde says as she hiccups and leans her head on Bea’s shoulder.

“Franky, can I talk to you a minute in private? Allie, will you sit here and wait for me?”

“Will do,” she says as she salutes the redhead.

“Jake, get her some water and make sure she doesn’t wander off,” Franky commands.

Bea drags Franky to the other side of the room. She doesn’t take her eyes off the blonde as they walk.

“How the fuck do you know her Red?”

“Same question for you,” Bea bites back.

 “She came in here yesterday and we hit it off,” Franky says.

“What? She’s into you?” The redhead asks as a wave of jealousy passes through her.

“No, we just hung out and talked. She’s a cool chick. Sounds like you’re a bit jealous Red,” Franky says as she flicks her tongue flashing her trademark smile.

“Oh please, don’t start with me.”

“Okay whatever you say,” she smirks. “How do you know her?”

“She’s staying at the Marks hotel. I met her at the gym the other day. She’s in town for her mother’s funeral which is tomorrow,” Bea sighs. “She can’t be left alone now.”

“She can’t stay here; can you take her to her hotel and get some food and coffee in her?” Franky asks.

“Yeah, I can do that. I don’t want her missing her mother’s funeral.”

The women return to the table where Allie is sitting. Her head is now lying on the table and her eyes are closed.

“Shit,” Franky says.

“Franky, Have the kitchen prepare her something plain and I’ll bring her to the hotel and stay with her until she sobers up a bit.”

Ten minutes later Franky carries out a bag from the kitchen and helps Bea get Allie up into a vertical position. Allie can walk on her own, but Bea is prepared to catch her if she loses her balance. Bea retrieves her takeaway bag that she dropped earlier, and they head outside the restaurant. It’s a short walk to the hotel and as they walk Allie thanks Bea for being her hero again. She is still drunk, but is aware that she dodged a dangerous situation.

They approach Allie’s room and Allie’s not sure where she put her room key card. She checks her pockets and then finally pulls it out with a big smile.

“Here we go,” she says as the door clicks open.

Bea helps her into the room and suddenly Allie feels like she is going to throw up. She makes a mad dash for the bathroom getting to the toilet just in time.  Bea follows right behind her and pulls her blonde locks back as she wretches into the toilet repeatedly.

Bea feels a wave of her own vomit rising as she watches Allie throw up. The urge passes thankfully and Bea rubs Allie’s back trying to console the blonde who is now crying. She flushes the toilet and Allie slides herself against the bathroom wall and continues crying. Bea’s heart breaks as she watches the blonde shake uncontrollably. She slides next to Allie and puts her arm around her and strokes her hair as the blonde nuzzles into Bea.

“It’s okay Allie, you are going to be fine.”

They sit like that for several minutes until Allie stops crying and her breathing returns to normal.

“How about we get you changed into some comfortable clothes, Yeah?” Bea asks.

She helps Allie up and guides her to the bed. Allie tells her that her sleep shirt is in the top drawer. Bea gets it from the drawer and brings it to Allie.

“I’ll be in here,” she says pointing to the bathroom. “Call me when you are finished changing,” the redhead says as she walks into the bathroom.

Allie starts pulling her shirt off but can’t manage to get her arms out.

“Bea! I can’t do this. Can you please help me?”

The redhead sticks her head out the bathroom door and laughs quietly to herself as she sees the blonde with her head stuck inside her shirt. Her arms are whirling around unable to free themselves. She comes over and helps Allie, and then guides Allie’s hands through the sleeves of the oversized T-shirt.

“My bra. Help me off with it,” she demands.

Bea moves her hands under the back of Allie’s shirt and reaches for the clasp. She unclasps it and then extends Allies arm so that she can pull the garment out through her sleeve.

“Much better, Thank you.”

The touch of Allie’s soft skin makes Bea feel warm all over. She gets up attempting to shift her focus onto something else besides her growing body temperature.

“Let me get you some water, you will thank me in the morning.”

Bea grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator and brings it to Allie who has managed to pull herself up the bed, her back now leaning against the headboard. She takes the bottle and quickly guzzles it.

“Slowly, slowly,” Bea says as she gently takes the bottle from Allie. She doesn’t want her to get sick again.

“Allie, maybe you should eat a little something to absorb the alcohol in your stomach.”

“No, I don’t think it will stay down.”

“Alright, do you mind if I eat my dinner?”

“Yeah, go right ahead.”

Bea sits at a small table and unpacks her food. Her burger and fries are cold now, but she tucks right in. Allie can smell the food and surprisingly she starts to get hungry.

“Do I smell fries?” the blonde asks.

Bea smiles and replies, “Yeah, do you want some?”

Allie slowly walks over to the table to where Bea is sitting. Bea pulls the chair out for Allie to sit beside her. Bea pushes the container over to Allie and the blonde starts to eat the fries with gusto.

Bea gets Allie another bottle of water to help the blonde rehydrate. She also gives her some aspirin for the inevitable headache she will be feeling tomorrow. Allie feels better, and the alcohol is not affecting her as it was earlier.

They both eat in silence for a few moments until Bea decides to broach the subject of Allie’s drunken behavior tonight.

“So, what happened tonight?”

Allie shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m guessing your meeting with your father didn’t go as planned?”

Allie sighs, “I found out a lot of stuff about my parents, and I guess it affected me more than I thought.”

Allie proceeds to tell Bea about what happened today with her father. She also tells her the story of why her parents threw her out when she was a teenager.

Even with only knowing Bea for a short period of time, Allie feels very comfortable with Bea. What she tells her is extremely private, something you wouldn’t ordinarily tell a new acquaintance. There is just something so comforting about Bea that allows Allie to pour her heart out.

“Maybe it’s the alcohol helping Allie confide,” Bea thinks, but despite this she is surprised to hear all the details of Allie’s life. She wasn’t expecting Allie to tell all the family secrets, but she listens intently offering comfort to the blonde when she breaks down occasionally. Bea didn’t realize Allie was a lesbian. She lets her mind go back to what Franky said about Allie. “She’s a cool chick.” Does Allie like Franky? Franky is good looking and charming. She dismisses the thought quickly and tries to focus back on what Allie is telling her.

It’s starting to get late and Bea can see Allie is tired. She has done all can do for her tonight. She feels the blonde will be a little hung over at the funeral tomorrow, but she thinks Allie will manage fine.

“Allie, I’m going to go home now, it’s getting late and you need to get some rest.”

The blonde looks sadly at her as Bea gathers her belongings.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me tonight and listening to all of my family craziness.”

“You are very welcome. I’m just glad you are feeling better,” Bea smiles, “Give me your phone.”

Allie gets up and grabs her phone that is sitting on the table. Bea starts to type her cell phone number into Allie’s contact list.

“There. Now you have my number if anything comes up you can call me anytime,” she says as she hands back the phone.

Bea leans forward and hugs Allie goodnight. Allie melts into Bea’s arms, not wanting to let her go. She finally pulls away.

“Thanks again Bea.”

Bea nods and says, “Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Allie wakes up at 7:30 after hearing her phone alarm chime. Her head is pounding slightly, and she feels like there are cotton balls in her mouth. She rises slowly and walks to the bathroom and after brushing her teeth; she grabs a water bottle and lies back in bed.

She thinks about last night and how drunk she was at the restaurant. How Bea brought her safely back to the hotel. She had comforted her and held her hair back when she got sick. She made sure that she had eaten and drank water to reduce the effects of a hangover. Why was Bea being so nice to her and why did she feel so drawn to this beautiful mysterious woman?

Allie begins to realize she really knows very little about Bea.

She picks up her phone and sees there are text notifications from Hayley. She ignores them for now and decides to text Bea thanking her again for last night.

“Good morning Bea. Thank you again for being my hero last night. So much could have gone wrong, and I just wanted to thank you again. I’ll be heading out in a while for the funeral. Maybe I’ll see you at the gym tomorrow.”

Allie finishes her water bottle and decides to take a shower. She has a little over an hour before she needs to be at the funeral home. After she showers and gets dressed, she looks at her phone again. Bea has replied to her message.

“Hi Allie. No need to thank me again, I’m glad I was there to help when you needed it. Stay strong today; I know it will be difficult. I look forward to seeing you at the gym tomorrow.”

Allie smiles after reading the text. She is really looking forward to seeing the redhead tomorrow and finding out more about her. Maybe she can do the training session that Bea offered if there is time.

She calls room service and has them send some coffee and toast. That’s all she can handle this morning. She grabs her phone again and looks at the texts that Hayley had sent her last night. The texts sound more and more worrisome since Allie had not responded to any of them. She decides to call Hayley to put her mind at ease. They speak, and Allie tells her she drank too much last night and went to bed early so that’s why she didn’t text her back. Hayley offers her supportive words for today and lets Allie know if she wants her to come this weekend she will be there. Allie thanks her, but declines explaining that she will have to deal with the cluttered house this weekend. They plan on hiring a company that will help them go through and dispose of the contents of their mother’s house. It’s a hoarder situation and Andrew and she cannot do this alone. They will spend the next few days trying to locate their mother’s important house paperwork and banking details. Hopefully it can be found before the cleanout company comes in. Hayley says she understands but Allie can hear the disappointment in her voice.

After Allie finishes her conversation, she has just enough time to eat her breakfast before leaving for the funeral. Andrew is waiting for her downstairs and as she gets into the car he says,

“You look like shit. What happened?”

She gives Andrew a look and says, “I got a little carried away with the booze last night.”

“Got it. Where did you go for drinks?”

“The restaurant and bar that’s right down the block from my hotel.”

“Franky’s Joint?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

“That’s a great place. The owner is a real character.”

“Yes, we met the other day. She’s fun.”

“We should have dinner there one night if you are up for it.”

“That would be great.”

 

They arrive at the funeral home and their dad and Ingrid are there. She is introduced to Ingrid who seems perfectly lovely.

She walks to the casket with Andrew and looks down at her mother. Tears fill her eyes and she dabs them away before they fall. Her mother looks much older and appears very thin and frail. Allie’s heart breaks when she thinks about what she must have been through the last few years. She wished she had known about her mother’s depression. Maybe she could have helped in some way in the early years.

Guests arrive, and her father and brother introduce her to the stream of people as they offer their condolences. She feels out of place not knowing many of them. Allie speaks to some of the neighbors that she has known since she was a child. Distant relatives, that Allie knows little about, offer their sympathies. The service is brief and after the guests say their goodbyes, only the immediate family goes to the cemetery for the burial.

The casket is loaded into the limousine and Allie and Andrew ride in the car together as the small caravan of cars leaves for the cemetery.

The service is beautiful, and Allie and her brother shed tears throughout. They say their final goodbyes and the casket is lowered into the ground. The small group of relatives drives to a restaurant for the customary reception that happens after a funeral. It is there that Allie has more opportunity to speak with the relatives on her mother’s side that she barely knows. Her Aunt Jenny, who lives in California, is there, and Allie wants to talk with her. Now that she knows that her Aunt helped her mother with her battle with depression, she has questions for her. Allie sees an opportunity and asks if she could speak with her in private. Aunt Jenny agrees, and they take a walk outside having a seat on the outside porch of the restaurant.

“So… Dad told me about mom’s battle with depression. I understand that you helped her through a rough patch when they were divorcing.”

“Yes, your mother’s condition got more severe after your father left her. She seemed to be taking care of herself well until that point. The earlier years when you were young were manageable. I moved out to California when you were about 8 and she was doing okay. I’m just so sad that she let herself go and I didn’t know how ill she really was towards the end; physically and mentally. Distance will do that,” she says sadly.

Allie nods her head in agreement.

“You know Allie, your Mom never stopped loving you. How she treated you was just plain wrong, but she did love you. She knew that you finished college and had a great job. I could tell she was proud of you in her own quiet way. She just had a tough time with the whole gay thing. I think she was actually repressed herself. There were occurrences growing up that made me believe she might be gay.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Allie laughs.

“No really, she had a very close friendship with a girl named Joan... Joan Ferguson. Those two were inseparable and there were times I caught them holding hands and looking at each other like star crossed lovers. I never asked her about it and as far as I know our parents didn’t know anything.

“So, what happened with Joan?”

“She moved away when they were in 11th grade and I never heard anything about her again. Your mom was pretty upset at the time, but life went on and your mother wound up marrying your father several years later.”

Allie is floored by this new information. Not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine her mother being in a relationship with a woman.

The lunch reception ends a while later and Allie says her goodbyes to her relatives. She wonders if she will ever see some of them again. Her Aunt Jenny and her exchange contact information and agree to stay in touch.

 

The next day Allie awakes with a surge of energy and decides to go to the gym. Her afternoon plans are to meet her brother at the house and look for the missing paperwork and bank accounts.

She enters the gym and checks in at the desk with her temporary ID card. As she enters the cardio room her eyes seek out the beautiful redhead. Bea is not there; nevertheless Allie decides to start her workout. Twenty minutes later, Allie is covered with a light sheen of perspiration. Bea enters the room and Allie’s eyes are awestruck as she takes in the muscular physique of the redhead. Bea is wearing a tight black tank top that shows off her well-formed biceps and yoga pants that show every curve of her sculpted derriere.  A blast of heat radiates through Allie’s body causing her chest to flush. She is grateful that the exertion from her workout helps conceal her body’s natural reaction to the hot redhead. Bea spots Allie on the elliptical machine and walks over to her.

Bea smiles as she approaches and can’t help noticing Allie’s long shapely legs. She moves her eyes quickly up, focusing on Allie’s beautiful face instead. Bea can see that she has been working out for a while based on Allie’s flushed appearance. Their eyes finally lock and she see’s something in the blonde’s eyes she hasn’t seen before since they have become acquainted. Her eyes are dilated, and they are oozing with desire. Bea is stunned and the urge to flee takes over her. She’s had people look at her like this in the past, but for some reason, when the blonde looks at her this way, she feels incredibly nervous but aroused at the same time.

Bea’s horrible relationship with her husband left her with no desire for sexual contact, with anyone. Both men and women had showed interest in her especially after she started working out on a regular basis. Bea’s natural beauty combined with her rock-hard body always created unwanted attention from admirers. This is the first time Bea is enjoying being looked at as an object of desire. It makes her nervous how the blonde stares at her, but she has to admit to herself that she likes it.

She pushes through her urge to flee and stands beside the blonde who has stepped off the machine.

“Hi Allie. You’re here early today.”

“Yeah, well I woke up with a burst of energy, so I figured why not get an early start.”

“I’m usually here earlier, but I had a video call with my daughter this morning. She’s traveling abroad this summer before she starts college in the fall.”

“You have a teenage daughter?” Allie asks in a surprised tone.

“Yes, she’s 18 going on 30. Her name is Debbie,” Bea laughs.

“You look way too young to have an 18-year-old.”

“I had her young, when I was 18 myself.”

Bea blushes and her eyes fall to the floor.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Allie says sweetly.

Bea looks up and smiles trying her best to change the subject, “So how did it go yesterday?”

“It was tough, but everything went well. She looked so different than I remembered. I did reconnect with my Aunt Jenny, her sister, who lives in California.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Not to change the subject, but I think I’d like to take you up on the training session you offered, that is, if you still have time for it.”

“I have some time now if you like. I’m all yours if you want.”

Bea blushes after she realizes how that sounded. Allie can’t help laughing out loud when she sees Bea’s face turn red again.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,” she says bashfully.

“No worries Bea, I’d be a very lucky woman if you were mine,” Allie says with a smile and a wink.

“Okay now you’re really embarrassing me,” Bea says.

“Sorry, I’ll behave I promise. I’m ready to begin the session whenever you are,” Allie beams.

Bea leads Allie into the weight room and after showing her some basic exercises that she can do regularly on the mat, they begin with the weights. Bea asks Allie to try some exercises on the machines that will strengthen her upper body. Allie explained that her upper body is her weakness, wanting to make improvements there. After 45 minutes, she has managed to show Allie a basic program that she can continue with once she returns to her gym at home.

Bea had found it extremely difficult to concentrate while Allie worked the machines. Watching her body move in synch as she pumped iron had caused Bea’s mind wander. X-rated thoughts of a sweaty panting Allie floated through her head causing a pool of wetness to gather in the redhead’s underwear. Bea had to walk away and get some water to bring her out of her daydream.

Allie had noticed that Bea was acting a little strange. She thought maybe she had gone too far with her flirting.

The session comes to an end and Allie thanks Bea.

“Bea, I really appreciate you taking the time for me today. You’ve helped me so much in the last couple of days and I’d like to take you out to lunch as a thank you if you would like.”

Bea doesn’t say anything.

“It’s okay to say no, I know you are a busy woman,” Allie says quickly not wanting to make Bea feel obligated.

Bea wants to go with Allie, but her lunchtime schedule is booked for the next few days with classes and clients.

“I’d love to go, but I’m usually working around lunchtime with classes and training sessions.”

“How about breakfast? I can meet you early, it’s not a problem,” the blonde offers.

“Sure, I can meet you at 7 AM tomorrow if it’s not too early.”

“That sounds great. How about that little red diner down the street?”

“Perfect.”

“I’ll let you get on with your day. I’m meeting my brother Andrew this afternoon. We are searching for important paperwork at my mother’s house. Wish us luck.”

“Good luck, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Bea says as she moves closer to Allie, wanting to hug her goodbye. The blonde senses her apprehension so she pulls Bea in, wrapping her arms around Bea. Bea’s body hums with delight as she feels Allie’s warm body press against her. Allie is the first one to pull away and she smiles at Bea one last time before walking out of the weight room.

 

Bea leaves the weight room and goes to her office.  She shuts the door leaning back against it. She moves her hands through her curly locks pulling it in frustration. Bea can’t deny it anymore. She is starting to have feelings for Allie.

“I’m not gay!” she screams inside her head. “Why is this happening? I’ve never been attracted to a woman before.”

Bea has had a lot of offers from her female clientele in the past but never once considered accepting one. Allie was somehow different. It was clear Allie was flirting with her and now she had accepted a breakfast invitation tomorrow. Yes, it was to thank her for all she had done for Allie. She didn’t have to go, but wanted to. She found herself desperately wanting to spend more time with the blonde.

Thoughts of kissing and caressing Allie fill her head. She is aroused and scared at the same time. Bea hasn’t had these sexual thoughts about anyone in a long time. The abuse she experienced throughout her marriage had deeply scarred her and until recently the thought of being intimate with someone made her recoil.

“Even if I got involved, I wouldn’t know what to do, and I’m not sure I could even go through with it,” she says to herself in frustration.

These feeling of insecurity and fear are building up and have become too much for Bea to bear right now. She grabs her phone and leaves the gym quickly, hardly acknowledging Maxine who sits at the front counter. 

She begins to jog down Main Street and heads for the park hoping to clear her mind of all things for a while.

 

Allie had left the gym shortly after her session with Bea. She returned to the hotel, showered and changed before heading to her mother’s house to meet Andrew.

The siblings spend the next few hours searching through the cluttered rooms in hopes of finding the missing paperwork. Finally, Andrew manages to locate a filing cabinet that was hidden behind boxes in their mother’s office. They find the deed to the house, title to her car, various bank and investment accounts and lastly a Last Will and Testament.

They take all the documents and go to Andrew’s apartment to examine them. After a couple of hours, they have learned that their mother has a lot of money in her estate. The mortgage for the house was paid off through her divorce settlement and she had several investment and savings accounts. She also had a life insurance policy.

“This is unbelievable!” Andrew says as he reads through the various account statements. “I can actually start my own business now and not worry about making ends meet.”

“I’m really happy for you Andrew, you deserve it,” Allie says genuinely.

“What are you going to do with your share?” he asks.

“What? What do you mean my share? She left it all to you.”

“No Allie, here look at the will. It says that all her estate should be divided equally between her two children. See?” he points to the paragraph. “Allie and Andrew Novak.”

Allie is speechless. She sits trying to process this information. This is the last thing she expected. She hadn’t had any contact with her mother in years and the last time they were together they had a screaming match resulting in Allie being asked to leave. She thought her mother disowned her.

“This must be a mistake,” she says in disbelief. “The Will must be old, there has to be another one. She disowned me.”

Andrew flips through the pages and finds that their mother revised the will 2 years ago.

“Look it’s only 2 years old. She wanted you to have it. Let’s look at who she put as the beneficiary for the investment accounts.”

He thumbs through the pile of accounts until he finds the forms.

“Here it is again. Both our names listed as the beneficiaries. This is also dated 2 years ago.”

“Holy shit,” Allie mummers to herself.

After going through all the accounts and life insurance they estimate there is $600,000 available. This does not include the value of the house or car.

Allie takes the Will and looks at the lawyer’s name who administered the document for her mother.

“Erica Davidson, ESQ.”

“I think we should contact Erica Davidson. She is listed as the Executor.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s the next day and Allie finds herself rushing to get ready for her breakfast date with Bea. Allie never willingly gets up this early, but she wants to see the redhead desperately. She woke up after an intense dream where the redhead had pushed her down on the bench press at the gym, and was kissing her. It seemed so real and she woke up flustered and disappointed that it was just a dream.

Bea arrived at the diner a few minutes before Allie. She was sipping her coffee when the blonde entered the shop. They greet each other with smiles and Allie leans in kissing Bea on the cheek. The kiss takes the redhead by surprise as she feels a flash of heat radiate down her body.

The women order their food and Allie asks questions about Bea’s daughter, hoping to learn more about Bea in the process. Allie sees how she lights up when she tells stories about Debbie. The conversation is pleasant and easy. Allie’s curiosity gets the best of her and she eventually asks about Bea’s husband.

“So, Bea I haven’t heard you mention your husband. Is he into physical fitness as much as you are?”

Bea’s face drops and she glances to the side. Allie immediately feels a wave of anxiety come over her fearing she has crossed an invisible line.

“I’m sorry Bea, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Let’s change the subject.”

Bea looks back at Allie. “No, it’s okay. I try not to think of him. He died 2 years ago. He wasn’t a nice man,” she sighs. “He treated me badly for most of our marriage. I won’t go into the details, but I’m glad to be rid of him.”

“I’m so sorry and I apologize for bringing it up. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s fine, really. Now that we have become friends, you should know more about me.”

Allie smiles and puts her hand on top of Bea’s.

“Let’s talk about something else.”

Allie proceeds to tell Bea about the inheritance that she and Andrew will be receiving. Bea is very happy to hear that Allie’s mother didn’t forget about her completely. It doesn’t make up for the way she treated her, but it is something positive for Allie to hold onto.

Bea tells Allie she knows Erica Davidson, the lawyer involved in her mother’s estate. Franky and Erica use to be a couple. She tells Allie about their fiery relationship and how they broke-up and got back together quite a few times before Franky finally had enough. She had fallen for Erica, but Erica would always throw a monkey wrench in, putting an end to things. Franky knew she had to move on.

Time goes by quickly and Bea needs to get to work. She thanks Allie for breakfast and says she hopes to see her at the gym sometime soon. She heads out leaving Allie alone with her thoughts.

 

 

Allie feels guilty because of her constant thoughts about Bea. She supposes nothing will happen between them since she assumes Bea is straight and she is with Hayley. Although Allie is fond of Hayley, she doesn’t have the same passionate feelings for her as she does for Bea. Despite her guilt, she hopes that Bea will show interest towards her. She has tried flirting a little and she thinks that Bea might be attracted to her since she caught the redhead checking her out a few times at the gym. She notices that Bea easily blushes when she compliments or teases her. This gives her hope that the sexy redhead might like her and possibly be receptive to something.

Allie has never cheated on anyone before, so the fact that she is even thinking about this concerns her. The truth is she just can’t stop thinking about Bea.

Later that evening, Allie contacts Ericka Davidson’s office and sets up a late day appointment to discuss her mother’s estate. She meets Andrew for lunch at a café.

After discussing their upcoming meeting with Erica, Andrew decides to ask Allie about how her personal life is. His sister has had several girlfriends over the years but never talked much about them. He hasn’t met Hayley, but Allie has spoken of her several times and he is curious why she was not at the funeral.

“How are things with Hayley? I thought I would be meeting her this week.”

Allie dreads talking about this right now. She hasn’t been feeling close to Hayley recently partly because of her preoccupation with Bea.

“She wanted to come but I thought it was best if I came by myself. I needed time and space to deal with all the family stuff.”

“I’m sensing there’s more to it.”

“We’ve been together for over 2 months and I care for her, but I don’t think we are right for each other in the long term. I’m all fucked up after what I’ve gone through,” Allie sighs. “She’s really helped me with my trust issues and I don’t want to hurt her, but I’m not feeling good about us right now.”

“Maybe this break from each other will help you figure things out. You deserve to be with someone extraordinary Allie. If she’s not the right one for you, don’t settle. Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes that you’ve never seen. They’ll look at you like you’re everything they’ve been looking for their entire lives … Wait for that.”

Allie smiles at her little brother, “How did you get so smart?” she says as she gives his arm a squeeze.

 

Their meeting with Erica goes well and she confirms that their mother wanted both of them to share the inheritance. Erica will help them with closing their mother’s estate. They plan another meeting next week after Erica files the paperwork with the court and then she will provide the siblings with checks for their portion of the inheritance. There is still the house and car that needs to be sorted out. They must decide what they plan to do with them.

 

 

It’s later in the afternoon and Bea has finished with her last client for the day. She has been busy, but her thoughts have kept drifting back to Allie throughout the day. She hopes the blonde will come to the gym later even though she didn’t say she was planning to do so.

Maxine has been paying closer attention to Bea these past few days. She notices her friend is acting differently. Bea has been walking around a little quieter than usual today and looks like she is in deep thought. Maxine decides to gently approach Bea and find out what’s going on. She suspects a certain blonde has gotten into her friend’s head.

Bea is straightening up the mats in the classroom when Maxine walks in.

“You look like you had a busy day today,” Maxine says softly.

“Yes, I had back to back clients, but I don’t mind, I like keeping busy.”

“Has Allie been in lately?” Maxine asks.

Bea’s head shoots up at the mention of the blonde.

“I haven’t seen her in here today,” she says returning her attention to the mats she has been folding up, finding them incredibly interesting.

“She’s a nice girl, very attractive don’t you think?”

“Yeah I guess,” Bea says trying to sound disinterested.

“I saw you giving her a training session yesterday. How did that go?”

“Fine. Why all the questions Maxine?” the redhead says in a defensive tone.

“I don’t know, you just seem preoccupied. I thought it might have something to do with Allie.”

“What exactly are you getting at?”

“I’m just noticing that you have been acting differently since she arrived, and I think you like her.”

Bea laughs and shakes her head.

“When she enters the room, your eyes light up and you stare at her. Not to mention you can’t keep a smile off your face. It’s like you’re a different person when she’s around. A much happier one,” Maxine says with a smile.

“You’re sounding crazy Maxine. I’m not gay. Allie and I are just friends.”

“You don’t have to be gay to be attracted to someone of the same sex.”

“I know that Maxine, but I’m not,” Bea says in frustration.

“For what it’s worth, I think she likes you too. I see the way she looks at you, it’s obvious. I’m not trying to tease you like Franky would. I only want you to be happy Bea.”

Bea has dug her heals in with Maxine today. She won’t admit anything to her. She’s terrified to say out loud that she has feelings for Allie.

Maxine finally leaves her in peace and she finishes folding up the mats before heading to her office. She shuts the door and sits at her desk. Bea thinks the tall brunette really called her out about Allie. Maxine is one of her closest friends and she loves and respects her. It shouldn’t be this hard to admit her feelings about Allie but for some reason she can’t right now. If the words leave her mouth, then what?

The redhead feels so inept when it comes to relationships. She never went through much of a courtship with Harry. She’s not sure how things work, how to even flirt. Allie has flirted with her, but Bea believes she can’t articulate how she feels in any flirty fashion that will keep the blonde interested. This makes her feel extremely self-conscious. She still can’t understand what Allie sees in her anyway. Allie will only be here for a few weeks. The redhead begins to think, “What’s the point in starting something that won’t go anywhere.”

 

It’s finally the weekend and Allie and Andrew are meeting with the haul-away company to start emptying out their mother’s house. It’s 9 AM and the trucks start to arrive dropping off 2 empty dumpsters in the driveway. A small crew of young men arrive, and a plan is created to move things out of the house in a speedy manner. There will be 3 piles made today of their mother’s possessions. One pile will go directly to the dump. The next one will be items to be donated and the third pile will be things to keep. Allie and Andrew already searched for personal items like photos and other sentimental objects, but they expect to find more things worth saving today.

The day is long but successful. The company was able to haul away 5 dumpsters of old furniture and garbage to the dump. There is a pile of things that will be donated to charity and the workers place those items in the garage temporarily. There is also a small pile of things that they want to keep.

One box that Allie found contained letters and photos of her mother and a woman. Thumbing through a couple of letters she now knows what her aunt Jenny said was true. Joan Ferguson and her mother were romantically involved. It seems so strange knowing her mother was so against Allie’s relationships with women. She guesses her mother’s repression caused her a lot of heartache in life. She will look through the box at a later time and find out more.

Everyone is exhausted from the busy day. Allie is anxious to go back to her room and shower. Andrew has agreed to have dinner with her tonight at Franky’s Joint. They will meet at 7:30 at the restaurant.

 

The siblings arrive at Franky’s Joint and are seated in a booth. They order their drinks and are feeling relaxed with a sense of accomplishment after today’s activities.

“Can you believe we emptied the whole house today?” Andrew says.

“It’s amazing how much stuff she had crammed in there. I’m just happy it’s done. I’ll contact the charities this week and have them come by.”

“What are your thoughts about the house now? Do we sell it or rent it out?”

“Let’s think about it for a while. I would like to use her car while I’m here if it’s okay with you.”

“Sure, why would I mind, it’s yours too. Keep it if you like.”

Allie laughs. “An old Cadillac isn’t exactly my style, but it will do for now.”

Allie excuses herself and goes to the ladies’ room. Bea has been sitting at the bar talking to Franky for the past few minutes. When Allie leaves the ladies room, Bea sees her and interrupts her conversation with Franky to call out to Allie. The blonde stops in her tracks when she hears Bea’s voice. She turns to Bea with a huge grin on her face. Bea returns the smile and gets off the stool to move closer to Allie. Franky is watching the exchange between the two women. She laughs to herself as she imagines seeing fireworks shooting over their heads like in a cartoon. Franky is amused that her friend is acting like a teenager with a school girl crush. She interrupts the moment by saying,

“Hey blondie, you’re looking much better than the last time I saw you in here.”

Allie’s eyes shift to the brunette.

“Hi Franky, yeah sorry about that. It won’t happen again.”

“Good thing Red was there to take you home and tuck you in bed,” She says with a smirk.

“Yes, I’m very thankful she was,” Allie says as she looks back into Bea’s eyes. “I’m here with my brother Andrew, we’re having dinner. Would you two like to join us? We haven’t ordered yet.”

Bea shifts her body not sure she should accept. Franky takes the lead and answers for them.

“Sure, sounds great, come on Red, you look like you could use a delicious meal,” the brunette says as she starts to lead Bea towards the dining room.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Bea asks.

“We would love it. I want you to meet my brother anyway.”

The three of them head towards the booth and Andrew gets up as they approach.

“Andrew, I’d like to introduce you to Bea Smith and Franky Doyle. I’ve asked them to join us for dinner.”

Andrew shakes their hands and slides into the booth allowing the women to have a seat.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Franky, I love your restaurant, the happy hour in great. I love the creative drink specials.”

“I’m glad to hear that. We have been trying to draw more people in here for happy hour. There are so many new places opening and the competition is getting fierce.”

Throughout dinner, Andrew can’t help noticing the chemistry between his sister and Bea. He hasn’t seen Allie look this happy before. Her eyes seem to follow Bea’s every movement and he notices her smile doesn’t leave when Bea speaks. The beautiful redhead seems to be reacting the same way. He finds this heartwarming as he shares a knowing look with Franky as they watch the couple interact. Franky nods her head to Andrew and smirks.

“I’d love to chat all night with you all, but I need to get back to some paperwork in the back office.” Franky says as she starts to get up, “dinner is on me.”

“No, No,” Allie says, “I asked you to join us.”

“It’s taken care of already blondie. It’s my pleasure. It was nice meeting you Andrew,” Franky says as she slips away quickly.

“Thank you!” All three say in unison.

“She didn’t have to do that. That was very generous,” Allie says.

“She’s like that. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she has a big heart,” Bea says.

Andrew decides to give the women some time alone hoping to let them explore their attraction for each other.

“Will you excuse me ladies? I’m exhausted from all the cleanout we did today. I’m going to head home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Sis. It was really nice meeting you Bea.”

“It was nice meeting you too,” Bea says.

Andrew slides out of the booth and heads towards the door.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” Allie beams, “It’s a nice surprise.”

“Really?” Bea says with a little smile.

“Yes Bea. I like hanging out with you.”

 

The women stay at the restaurant for the next hour and are enjoying each other’s company. Franky peaks out of her office and sees that the women are still together. She is happy to see her friend enjoying the company of the beautiful blonde, but she can’t help worrying about Bea. Franky hasn’t seen Bea so smitten with another person since she’s known her. She knows Allie has a girlfriend back in New York and she will only be here for a few more weeks. She would hate to see Bea get too attached and be heartbroken. She thinks it’s best to give Bea a warning to spare her the potential heartbreak.

It’s getting late and Allie is exhausted from the cleanout at her mother’s house today. She thanks Bea for hanging out with her tonight and tells Bea she hopes to see her soon. She hugs her goodbye and heads to her hotel room for a good night sleep.

Bea feels really happy right now. She enjoyed the dinner with Franky and Andrew and she was really pleased to spend some more alone time with Allie. She starts to leave, when Franky comes over and asks her if she could talk to her for a moment. Bea agrees, and she leads her to the back office.

Bea takes a seat in front of Franky’s desk. “What’s this all about? Bea asks.

“Red, I can tell that you have the hots for Blondie and I’m happy to see you acting like a horny teenager, but I need to make sure you will be okay.”

“What are you talking about Franky, I don’t like Allie that way,” Bea protests.

“Come on, you’re talking to me. We’ve known each other for a long time and I know you like the back of my hand.”

Bea glares at Franky as she continues.

“Allie’s great, but did she tell you she has a girlfriend?”

Bea’s face drops.

“So, what does that have to do with me? We’re just friends.”

“I thought you should know I’m guessing she hasn’t mentioned it. I don’t want you getting too attached, plus I’m sure you know she’s leaving in a few weeks.”

“I didn’t know about the girlfriend and yes I know she’s leaving in a few weeks,” Bea says in a huff.

“I just thought you should know, I don’t want you getting hurt is all.”

Bea gets up, and heads for the door. She feels embarrassed and disappointed now that she knows Allie is in a relationship. She thinks maybe she has been reading the signals all wrong and Allie just wants to be friends.

“I’ve got to go,” Bea says with heaviness in her voice.

“I’m here for ya Red. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

Bea nods as she exits the office. She leaves the restaurant and walks to the parking lot. What was she thinking? Nothing would have come between them. Why would Allie want her anyway? Despite her negative thoughts, she can’t help feeling disappointed. The blonde has been constantly on her mind for the past few days. She needs to pull back and focus on something else. She sighs to herself and drives off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments. I love hearing from you, it definetely motivates me to write. I hope you are enjoying so far. The next couple of chapters will have a little drama before our girls figure things out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Allie meets Andrew at the house to go over potential repairs. The house was left in shambles and maintenance was not done leaving things in bad shape. They will meet with a general contractor who will do an inspection today.

While they wait for him to show up, Andrew decides to talk to Allie about Bea.

“I had a good time last night,” he says.

“Yes, me too.”

“Bea is really nice. “

“Yes, she’s great,” Allie says with a smile.

“I was picking up some strong chemistry between you two.”

Allie looks at him with a smile and then quickly looks away.

“You think?”

“It’s pretty clear to everyone within a five-mile-wide radius. I’ve never seen you behave like a love-struck teenager. It’s quite amusing,” he says with a laugh.

Allie slaps his arm. “I am not!” Her face starts to blush.

“Okay, I really do like her I’ll admit, but there’s not much chance of anything happening.”

“Why is that?”

“First of all, she is straight. Second I’m with Hayley and lastly I’ll only be here for three more weeks.”

Andrew begins, “First of all how do you know she’s straight? The way she looks at you makes me believe that even if she is straight, she wants you. Second, you’ve told me things with Hayley are not going well. You don’t see a future with her. Lastly, have you ever considered moving back here? Our town has expanded so much in the last several years. There are a lot more job opportunities available since you were here last. I’m sure you could find another job in your field. You have the money from your inheritance so it’s not like you need to make money right away. It’s something for you to think about. I would personally love to see you move back. It’s been nice having you around.”

“That’s sweet of you to say,” she pauses a moment. “I don’t know Andrew, I’m not sure that Bea would even be open to a relationship. She hasn’t revealed much about her personal life. I only know she is a widow with an 18 years old daughter. Her husband treated her badly and she is glad he is out of her life.”

“I’m just saying, if you don’t try and find out if there could be more between you two, then you might be missing out on something really special. The sort of chemistry you two seem to have doesn’t come along that often, if ever.”

Allie thinks to herself. She does feel something very special when she is with Bea. It’s like nothing she has ever experienced before. She trusts Bea and feels comfortable when she is with her. It’s like they have been friends for a long time. Not to mention she is incredible attracted to the redhead. Her thoughts about Bea have been constant for the past few days.

Should she tell Bea that she likes her and wants a relationship? She would have to end things with Hayley soon before she says anything. Even if things don’t work out with Bea, she feels she really needs to end things with her girlfriend. It’s not fair to Hayley and Allie doesn’t want to hurt her by continuing their relationship when she doesn’t see a future with her.

The contractor shows up and Allie tells Andrew she will think about what he said.

The contractor gives them an estimate on repairs. There are several issues that need to be fixed regardless of whether they decide to sell the house or rent it out. They plan on having another contractor come by tomorrow for a second opinion.

Andrew has some things he needs to do this afternoon, so Allie will oversee the charity group that is coming over to collect the furniture they are donating. She is sitting outside relaxing while she waits for the truck to arrive. She gets an incoming call from Hayley and accepts it.

“Hi Babe,” Hayley says.

“Hi.”

“I hope you won’t be mad at me, but I really couldn’t stand being away from you any longer. I’m at the airport. I just landed,” she says in an excited voice.

“You’re here?” Allie says in a surprised tone.

“Yes. I was hoping you would pick me up.”

Allie sighs internally. She’s not prepared for this right now. She’s just starting to sort things out in her head about her feelings for Bea and the idea of breaking up with Hayley. This visit could not come at a worse time she thinks.

“I’m expecting a charity to arrive any minute to pick up the furniture we are donating. I can’t leave right now. Would you mind taking a cab?”

“Sure, not a problem. I’m sorry about interrupting your day.”

“No worries, I’ll text you the house address. See you soon.”

Allie texts Andrew letting him know about Hayley’s unexpected visit. He gives his support for whatever Allie decides to do.

Hayley arrives at the house forty minutes later. She kisses Allie and Allie responds to her kiss but feels awkward. Hayley has noticed the change in Allie’s body language but doesn’t say anything. After the charity comes and collects the furniture, Allie shows her the house and tells her how the cleanout went. Next, they drive in her mother’s Cadillac to the Marks hotel and Hayley unpacks her clothing. She has planned on staying two nights before she needs to return to New York. They catch up on what’s happening at her job and gossip about mutual friends. Allie is trying her best to appear upbeat, but her nerves start to take over. Hayley asks Allie to give her a tour of town. She wants to see all the places that have been significant to Allie growing up.  Allie says there is not much to see but agrees to drive around and show her some points of interest. After the tour, they go back to the hotel and relax before getting ready for dinner. She takes Hayley to dinner in another part of town trying to avoid seeing Bea and Franky. She needs more time to figure out what to say to Hayley. They have a nice dinner and return to the hotel. Hayley tries to initiate lovemaking, but Allie tells her she is not feeling well and would like to just watch a movie. Allie falls asleep before the movie ends and Hayley turns the T.V. and lights off. She holds her girlfriend close and falls asleep. She wakes up in the middle of the night and starts to caress and kiss Allie in hopes they will make love. Allie is half asleep but does begin to kiss and caress Hayley back. Things get heated and in the middle of her orgasm Allie calls out Bea’s name. Hayley immediately pulls away and asks,

“Who the hell is Bea?!”

Allie sits up and says, “What?”

“You yelled out Bea as you were cuming! Who is she?” Hayley growls.

“No one. It was just a mistake,” Allie says meekly.

“Don’t lie to me. You tell me what’s going on right now! You’ve been acting strange all day.”

“Alright, I met someone, but nothing has happened between us.”

“But you want it to?”

Allie doesn’t say anything.

“You owe me the truth Allie.”

Allie gets up from the bed and starts pacing.

“Yes.”

Hayley begins to cry.

“I care for you Hayley, but I don’t think we are right for each other. This has nothing to do with Bea, it’s just something I’ve felt for a while. Meeting her just made it clear that we need to break up and move on with our lives. You have been so good to me and I will never forget you. Before we met I felt very closed off, and you helped me open myself up and start to trust again. For that, I will always treasure the time we spent together.

Hayley continues crying.

“You wanted me to be truthful and I am trying to now. I was planning on breaking up with you when I returned to New York.”

Allie doesn’t know what to do next. She hates seeing Hayley upset so she sits beside her and tries to hold her hand to comfort her. Hayley whips her hand away and gets off the bed.

“I’m leaving,” she says as she starts to get dressed and pack her suit case.

“Why don’t you just stay here tonight it’s late? I’ll sleep on the floor you can have the bed.”

“No, I can’t be around you right now.”

“Where are you going to stay it’s late?”

“I don’t know, anywhere but here. I can’t even look at you right now.”

Hayley storms out of the room leaving Allie sitting on the bed stunned. She can’t believe she just broke up with her. She starts to cry, and she cries hard releasing the tension she has been feeling all day. In her heart she knows she made the right decision, but she’s scared to find out if Bea is really interested in her. Her gut tells her that Bea does like her, but what if she’s wrong. She lays down and tries to figure out what to do next. Is she ready to tell Bea her true feelings?

The next morning Allie texts Hayley asking where she is and if she is alright. An hour later she receives a response saying that she stayed at a hotel near the airport. She will be flying back to New York in two hours and she asks Allie not to contact her again.

Allie texts Andrew with the update of Hayley’s departure. He offers to meet her for breakfast. She tells him she would like some time alone this morning, but plans on going to the gym later to see Bea. Allie orders breakfast and has a shower afterwards. She walks to the park that is not too far from the hotel, trying to relax and think what she will tell Bea. Having little success with any ideas, she decides to go to the gym and try spending a little time with Bea. She hopes having the redhead near her will help her find the words she needs to say to Bea.

Allie enters the gym and is greeted by Maxine who is sitting at the front desk.

“Hi Maxine, is Bea here today?” she asks sweetly.

Maxine’s face lights up with delight. She knows Allie likes Bea. She hopes the moody redhead will be receptive today.

“Yes Allie, she will be teaching a stretch class shortly. There’s still room, why don’t you join the class?”

“Okay, I think I will,” she says brightly.

Allie really wasn’t planning on working out too much today. She just wanted to talk to Bea, but she thinks a little stretching might do her body some good. She enters the classroom and spots the redhead up front. She smiles giving a wave to Bea but only receives a small wave of acknowledgment back. Allie gets a mat and sits toward the back of the class. Bea begins the class demonstrating and describing each stretch. The class is filled mainly with older members and some of them have difficulty achieving the stretches. Bea walks around the room correcting some of their positions. Allie’s laser like stare targets Bea who seems to be in her own world, not paying Allie any attention. Allie tries to gain her attention by purposely doing the stretch incorrectly while Bea passes her. The redhead just continues around the room helping others. The blonde is puzzled why she is being ignored. Has something happened? Bea has always greeted her warmly and she feels like she is getting the cold shoulder. The class comes to an end and Bea is up front gathering her belongings. Allie puts her mat away and rushes to the front before Bea leaves the room.

“Bea, how are you?”

“I’m fine,” she says with little emotion.

“Are you sure, you don’t seem yourself today.”

“I’m fine, I’m just busy and have a lot on my mind. I’ve got to go now. I hope you enjoyed the class,” she says as she exits the classroom.

Allie is left standing there with her mouth half open. Something is definitely wrong. Allie decides to stick around a little longer and see if Bea will be more approachable later. She begins her strengthening workout that Bea had created for her. Her mind wanders as she goes through the motions. Will comes over to Allie interrupting her thoughts. He offers to help her with her the bench-press. She declines saying she needs to be somewhere. She heads to the front seeing Maxine is still at the desk.

“Maxine, has something happened with Bea? She is acting strange. I don’t want to seem paranoid, but I think she is avoiding me. Did she say anything to you about me?”

“No sweetheart, she hasn’t told me anything. I saw her go in her office a few minutes ago if you want to speak to her.”

“I think I will. Thanks Maxine.”

Allie knocks on the door and hears Bea say, “come in.”

She opens the door slowly and sees the redhead at her desk writing something. Her eyes raise up and lock with the blondes.

“Hi Bea, sorry to interrupt you.”

Bea glares at Allie’s intrusion making the blondes stomach jump with nerves.

“What do you need?” she asks with a bit of harshness in her voice.

“I just wanted to check on you, you don’t seem yourself.”

“Like I said, I’m busy.”

“Oh, Okay I’ll leave you then. Sorry to bother you.” She starts to turn towards the door.

Bea gets up. She is visibly upset.

“What do you want from me Allie? Why are you really here?” She practically shouts.

“I…I just wanted to talk with you. You seem angry with me. Have I done something to upset you?” she asks timidly.

The redhead grimaces and looks down at her desk.

“No, I’m not angry at you, but you should go.”

Allie shakes her head and leaves the office feeling shell-shocked. She doesn’t know what she has done to upset Bea. Bea is clearly angry with her and she doesn’t understand why. She passes Maxine on her way out trying to hide the tears that have rolled down her checks. Maxine calls out to Allie asking what happened? Allie ignores her and exits the building.

Maxine saw that Allie was crying as she left the gym. She needs to find out what is going on, so she calls Boomer over and asks her to cover the front desk while she goes to talk with Bea. She gently knocks on the door and after not hearing any response decides to enter in Bea’s office. The redhead is sitting at her desk. Her eyes are red from crying. Bea turns away trying to hide her tear streaked face when she sees Maxine enter her office.

“Bea, sweetheart what happened?” She asks in her usual gentle way.

Bea just shakes her head. Maxine approaches her and extends her arms out to Bea. Bea gets up and lets Maxine hold her as she cries into her shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright,” she says sweetly.

Bea pulls away finally, and she now feels brave enough to talk to Maxine about her feelings.

“I feel like a fool,” she says sadly, “You were right, I do have feelings for Allie.”

“So, what happened exactly?”

“Franky told me she has a girlfriend. She didn’t bother to tell me. I started to really like her, and I thought she liked me too. She was just playing me for a fool. Playing games with me. It must have been an ego boast having me fawn all over her I bet.”

“Bea, she just ran out of the gym crying, I don’t think this is a game for her.”

Bea looks up at Maxine confused.

“Well, it still makes no difference anyway. She’s with someone else and I don’t get involved in those sorts of situations.”

“There might be more to her story. Why don’t you talk to her and find out for sure?”

“No, I can’t. She’s leaving soon anyway so there is no point in any of this. I should have never given her the time of day,” Bea says angrily.

“I think you are making a mistake Bea. That girl really likes you. I read people very well and maybe she didn’t handle the situation well, but I know she really likes you. I think you should at least give her the chance to explain.”

“No, I’m done with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on that dramatic note! Please hang in there with me, the next chapter things will improve I promise. Allie still has more work to do before they get together. Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos. They always motivate me to continue writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy BALLIEntines Day! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Allie walks down the street despairingly in deep thought. She passes Franky’s restaurant and decides to talk to Franky and see if she can shed some light on Bea’s behavior. Then it hits her. Did Franky mention that she has a girlfriend? Is that why Bea is angry with her? She doesn’t want to embarrass herself with Franky by presuming that is the reason, but it’s the only thing she can think of at this moment.

She enters the restaurant but does not see Franky in the bar or restaurant. Allie explains to the waitress that she needs to speak to her, stressing it’s urgent. The waitress goes to the back and a moment later a confused Franky emerges.

“What’s going on Blondie, what’s so urgent?”

“I’ve just come from the gym. Is Bea angry at me? I tried to talk to her and she is being really cold towards me. We were getting along great the other day. Did she say anything to you about me?” she asks.

“I told her you have a girlfriend. I guess she got upset.”

“Why did you do that? You had no right to interfere!”

“I have every right, she’s my best friend and she’s been through a lot of heartache in her lifetime. I could tell she was starting to fall hard for you and Bea doesn’t open herself up too many people especially when it comes to romance. You have a girlfriend and no plans of staying around. I thought she had the right to know,” Franky says, her words coming out strong and protective.

“You don’t understand Franky, I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday. Our relationship was going to end when I returned to New York, but she came here to surprise me, and I ended it. I really like Bea. I didn’t intend to fall for her but it just happened. I thought she liked me and I was going to ask her out today.”

“I’m sorry, but I had to tell her after seeing all that flirting you two were doing. She really likes you and deserved to know the truth.”

Allie gets up and begins to pace as Franky continues.

“Besides, you’re leaving in a few weeks. Bea is not going to get involved with you knowing that you’ll be leaving. She wouldn’t be interested in a quick roll in the hay.”

“I’m not interested in a quick roll in the hay. I really like her. I’ve been thinking about moving back and resettling. I have family here and I can get a job doing something. If Bea has any feelings for me I would stay and see if things could work between us. I’m crazy about her.”

“Listen, I’m not going to give you details; that will be up to Bea if she chooses to tell you about her marriage. All I’m going to say is that Bea suffered a lot while being married to that dickhead. Harry almost broke her, and she is just starting to regain her confidence. I won’t allow you to break her heart. She’s suffered enough.”

“Franky, I really care about her. I only want to make her happy. I won’t hurt her I promise. Please help me find a way to get her to listen to me. She won’t talk to me.”

Allie begins crying. Franky feels awkward and emotional now. She wants Bea to be happy and she can see that Allie has been able to make her happy up to this point, but she still has concerns.

Franky sits and thinks to herself. This is a mess and she hates being in the middle, but she has already played a part. She decides to help the blonde get Bea alone, so they can talk. That’s all she can do; the rest is up to them.

“Okay, I’ll help you talk to her. She’s as stubborn as a mule when she wants to be. It will be difficult for you to get her to listen. She will run away if she has the opportunity. But I have a plan.

“Thank you Franky!”

“I will ask her to come to the restaurant tomorrow morning. She should be cooled off by then. There’s a storage room in the back that has a lock on the outside. You get here early and wait inside someplace where she can’t see you when she comes in.  If she refuses to listen to you and tries to leave right away I will lock you two in for a while. It will give you some time to talk to her and try to work things out. She’ll be really pissed at both of us and it may backfire but that’s all I can think of at the moment. What do you think Blondie?”

“Let’s do it, I have to try.”

“I just hope you are able to break through that thick head of hers, otherwise we’re all fucked.”

 

It’s the next morning and Franky had texted Bea asking her if she could come to the restaurant right away to help her move a cabinet in the storage room. Bea thought it sounded strange but agreed to come over and help. Franky unlocked the front door to let her in since it was only 9:30 and the restaurant wouldn’t be opening for another two hours.

Frankie leads Bea to the back and as they approach the storage room Franky takes a deep breath. She lets Bea walk in and she stands at the door waiting for Allie to reveal herself. The blonde steps out from behind an aisle of shelves.

“What the hell is going on?!” Bea says with a raised voice.

“We need to talk, and you aren’t giving me a chance to explain myself.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she says as she turns to leave.

Franky closes the door quickly and locks the door from the outside.

“What the hell Franky. What are you doing? Let me out!” She says as she pounds on the door.

“Sorry Red, but you need to give Blondie a chance to explain herself. This was the only way to get you to listen to her. I’ll be back later to let you out. Try not to kill each other.”

“You are really an asshole Franky. I can’t believe you are doing this to me. You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I am your friend that’s why I am doing it. Give her a chance Red. I want you to be happy and I think Blondie might be good for you. See you later.”

Bea has her forehead leaning against the door as she listens to Franky. She hears her footsteps fade as Franky leaves the restaurant. She hits the door again with her fist this time softer, and turns around to face the blonde who is in front of her.

“You certainly went to a lot of trouble setting this up. So, what is that you need to say to me?”

“I know Franky told you I have a girlfriend and that’s why you are being so cold to me.”

“Why would I care who you sleep with?” Bea says as she looks away.

“I think you do care and that’s why you can’t even look at me right now.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she says glaring back at Allie.

“Anyway, we’re not together anymore. I broke up with her yesterday when she came to town to surprise me.”

Bea just stares blankly at her.

“I was coming to see you yesterday to talk to you about everything. You turned me away before I had the chance. I’m sorry I had to go to this extreme with you today, but I needed you to hear me.”

Allie moves closer to Bea who is still leaning against the door. She looks Bea in the eyes as she begins to explain herself.

“I really like you Bea. I wasn’t expecting to fall for you, but I did.”

Bea steps away from Allie and says,

“This, you and me, whatever it was, is done.

“You know what it was but you’re just too scared to admit it.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me,” she says with a laugh.

“Please listen to me!”

“You listen to me. This is the last time I’m going to tell you this. We’re done!”

“Bea, I really care about you.”

“That’s a shame.” 

Allie breaks down and begins to cry. She walks to the back of the room and sits in the corner hugging her knees.

Bea listens to her cries and feels like taking Allie in her arms to comfort her. But she can’t, she’s terrified. She feels cornered and is furious for being forced into this situation right now.

Several minutes have passed since Allie stopped crying and both women have remained silent. Allie finally decides to speak again aware this is her last chance to tell Bea how she feels about her.

“You should know I wasn’t happy in my relationship. We weren’t right for each other and I knew that, but I have issues and she helped me deal with them, so I felt like I needed to see if it could work. But from the very moment I met you, everything changed for me.”

She pauses a moment.

“You were so kind and supportive, and breathtakingly beautiful. I felt so comfortable when we were together, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to be with you all the time and learn everything about you. You tend to keep things close to your vest, so I still don’t know a lot about you. But I want to. I’m crazy about you Bea. I was coming to see you the other day to tell you how I feel about you and to ask you out on a proper date.”

 

Bea is surprised to hear Allie’s confession. She feels overjoyed that Allie likes her but she’s still not sure if she wants to get involved. There is a long silence and Bea finally speaks.

“Things have not been easy for me. I had a horrible marriage that was filled with physical and mental abuse. I’m very damaged because of that. I’m probably not capable of being in a relationship with anyone. I like you Allie, I really do but I’m not sure I can give you what you are looking for or what you need. You are a beautiful, kind woman and I am so fucked up. You deserve much better than me. You should go back to New York and find someone else.”

Allie gets up and walks over to the door and sits next to Bea. She takes Bea’s hand and says,

“I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.”

Allie reaches up to Bea’s face and strokes her cheek gently. “There’s just something about  you that I can’t resist,” the blonde says as her eyes lock with Bea’s.

“Please give us a chance. We can take it slow. You can set the pace, I promise.”

Bea looks back into Allie’s ocean blue eyes and she feels a surge of affection fill her body. She hasn’t experienced this kind of feeling before. Despite her desire to accept Allie’s proposal, she still has some uncertainty.

“You don’t live here, and I don’t want to have a long-distance relationship.”

“I have been thinking about moving back here. I have family and I’m sure I can find a job. I would do this if you are willing to give us a chance,” Allie says softly.

“We can go at a slow pace. Spend more time together and see how things go.”

“You would give up your life in New York to spend time with me?”

“In a heartbeat,” Allie says with a bright smile. “You are that special.”

Bea feels her body heat up as she stares into Allie’s eyes. Her heart is thumping wildly in her chest.

Allie moves closer to Bea, her face only inches away. Her eyes linger on Bea’s lips. She moves in closer, finally pressing ever so lightly against the redhead’s lips. The kiss is brief and chaste with Allie pulling back after a moment. She searches Bea’s eyes looking to see if the redhead is okay. To her surprise she feels Bea’s lips press back against hers. They kiss for a moment and Bea breaks away and says,

“Yes, I want this.”

Allie feels overcome with emotion as her eyes well up with tears.

“Bea, you have made me the happiest woman in the world.”

Bea can only sit there and smile like an idiot. Is this really happening? Can this beautiful woman really want her? It all feels like a dream.

Allie says, “Let’s get out of here,” as a huge smile spreads across her face.

She stands up and reaches for Bea’s hands. The redhead grabs hold, and Allie pulls her up. The blonde wraps her arms around Bea, and their bodies meld together to form a perfect fit. Bea can feel the warmth radiating off Allie’s body. She feels like she could stand there all day holding the beautiful blonde.

Allie pulls away. “Let me text Franky so we can get out of here.”

She takes her phone out of her bag and sends a quick text to the brunette.

“You can open the door now. Bea wants to be with me!”

“Good going Blondie, I’m glad you got through to her. You better keep your promise and make her happy or you will have to deal with me,” she adds a scary faced emoticon to the text.

Allie laughs and texts back.

“No worries, I will keep her happy, I promise.”

 

Several minutes later the door swings open and Franky has her hand covering her eyes. She yells,

“All right you two, put your clothes back on!”

Bea walks over to her and slaps her on the arm lightly as a smile spreads across her face.

“You know I was planning on kicking your ass, but I can’t be mad at you now,” she says gazing at the blonde.

“Well Red, you needed a little push, so I had to step in and save the day.”

The women leave the storage room and Franky sees that Bea and Allie are holding hands. She smiles to herself content to see her friend finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next several chapters will be happier times as the girls get to know each other better. I will put in some sexy teasing scenes between them before they finally get together intimately, but that’s not for a while.  
> Next week I will be away on vacation so there will not be an update, but I think I left the story at a good place for now. I’m hoping the warm weather will provide me with some more inspiration. As always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos. Your continued support of my story means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for your wonderful comments and kudos. This chapter Bea and Allie have their first date. Enjoy!

“I’ve got to get back to the gym, I have a client in at 11:30. When can I see you again?” Bea asks shyly.

“Would you like to have dinner tonight? I’d love the chance to wine and dine you properly.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Great! I want to pick you up at your house if that’s alright. Does 8:00 suit you? I plan on wooing you the old-fashioned way.”

Bea can’t stop smiling at the beautiful blonde that stands before her.

“Okay if you insist, but I’d be happy to meet you somewhere. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense. I will see you at 8:00, but I need your address.”

“Okay, I will text it to you when I get back to the gym.”

“I’m really looking forward to tonight. Thank you for agreeing to give me a chance. It means the world to me, I’ll see you tonight beautiful,” Allie says sweetly.

Allie moves closer to Bea, warmly embracing the redhead and placing a gentle kiss on her check. Bea smiles and starts to walk down the street. She knows Allie is watching her as she walks away. She turns around and gives a wave, enjoying the lingering gaze from the blonde.

 

Bea enters the gym and is met by a worried looking Maxine.

“What happened Bea? You just disappeared, and it’s been over an hour. Is everything okay?”

The redhead just smiles and walks towards her office with Maxine following right behind her.

“Everything is great. Allie and I…”

Maxine grabs Bea and gives her a big bear hug.

“I’m so happy for you! Tell me everything,” Maxine says with excitement.

Bea tells her how Franky tricked her into coming over and explains how she locked them in the storage room. Maxine is amazed that the plan worked. Knowing Bea, she would have expected her to have broken the door down in a panic.

“I’m really excited about our date tonight, but nervous as hell. I haven’t been on a date since I was a teenager. I’m not sure what to do. I don’t want to make an ass of myself.”

“Don’t worry honey, you’ve spent time with her already so she’s not a stranger. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself. Allie seems like a lovely woman and I’m sure she will treat you special and make you feel comfortable.”

The day goes by quickly and Bea gets home at 6PM. After her shower,  she finds herself standing in her bedroom half naked trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Allie. She flips through the closets having trouble finding something that makes her happy. All she knows is they will be going to dinner. She finally pulls out a dress she feels confident in. She plans on wearing a simple black dress that shows some cleavage. She accessorizes with a lovely silver heart necklace that Debbie gave her for her birthday.

It’s 7:55 when she hears the buzzer ring. Her heart starts to beat rapidly, as she thinks about the gorgeous blonde waiting for her outside her front door. She still can’t believe this is happening.

She opens the door and Bea’s heart skips a beat as her eyes rake over Allie’s body. She is wearing a form fitting low cut red dress that falls just above her knees. Her eyes continue their journey down Allie’s body admiring her shapely legs. Bea feels a blast of heat radiate through her body straight down to her core, causing her chest to blush.

The blonde notices the affect she is having on Bea and is happy to see she can evoke this response from the redhead.

“You look gorgeous Allie, please come in.”

“You’re looking beautiful yourself,” she says as she kisses Bea hello.

Allie steps into the foyer and pulls out a bouquet of roses she had hidden behind her back. Bea’s eyes light up with delight.

“They’re so beautiful, thank you Allie. I can’t remember the last time someone gave me roses.”

She takes the bouquet from Allie and closes her eyes as she inhales the sweet fragrance.

“I’m glad you like them, you deserve to have fresh flowers every day.”

Bea scoffs as she grabs a vase from the cabinet in the kitchen. After arranging the flowers, she steps back into the living room where Allie has been waiting.

“You have a lovely home,” Allie says sweetly.

“Thank you. Would you like a tour, I’d be happy to show you if you think we have time.”

“I would love that.”

Bea shows Allie around. The first floor is an open layout with a large living room that has a fireplace. The room is beautifully decorated and has a cozy feel to it.  Allie wanders around admiring the artwork. There are mostly scenic canvas’s displayed, but she sees that one of the walls has a few portraits which are drawn with charcoal. She looks closely, and a younger carbon copy of Bea stares back at her. She assumes this is Bea’s daughter Debbie. Next to that drawing is another one with Maxine, Boomer, Liz and Doreen. She notices Bea’s signature on the bottom and is impressed at the fine detail of her drawings.

Bea comes behind Allie stepping very close to the blonde. Allie jumps, a little surprised that Bea is so close to her. Her body trembles slightly as Bea’s body ghosts up against her back. She can smell her perfume and the aroma, mixed with Bea’s own scent, makes Allie weak in the knees.  She turns around, so she is facing Bea.

“Is that your daughter?”

“Yes, that’s Debbie.”

“You two could be sisters.”

Bea laughs.

“You are very talented. The details in your drawings are remarkable. I love the group one with Maxine and the girls. I’d love to see more of your drawings.”

“Thank you. I don’t usually show people my work but if you really want to see some I will show you another day.”

“I would love that.”

“Debbie insisted I put these up on the wall. After Harry died, I started to draw again. He would always tell me I had no talent and I was wasting my time, so after a while I just gave it up.”

Allie frowns after hearing this.

“Well, he was dead wrong. Your drawings are excellent,” she says as she takes Bea’s hands into hers tracing soothing patterns with her thumb.

Bea awkwardly looks away. Allie senses her discomfort with the topic and suggests they continue with the tour.

Bea continues showing Allie the first floor and then they go upstairs where the bedrooms are located. She shows Allie the guest room first, Debbie’s room and finally hers. Allie steps all the way in Bea’s bedroom admiring the large room. There is an ensuite bathroom that Allie walks into.

“Wow, look at that tub! There’s nothing like a soak after a hard day’s work. That’s one thing I really missed while I was living in New York. Apartments tend to be so much smaller and a tub like yours would be a real luxury.”

Bea leads Allie back downstairs and gets her bag before locking the front door. Allie takes Bea’s hand as they walk down the path to her car. She opens the passenger side door for Bea, gesturing her to enter.

“So chivalrous,” Bea laughs.

“I told you I would be courting you properly,” Allie says with a wink.

“So where are we going tonight?”

“I hope you like Italian. I’m taking you to Giovani’s.”

“Yes, I love Italian, that’s a really nice restaurant.”

The drive to the Giovani’s takes them 15 minutes. During the short ride, they talk mostly about Bea’s work day at the gym.

They arrive, and Allie asks Bea to wait in the car, so she can open Bea’s door for her. Bea is enjoying Allie’s chivalrous gesture. No one has ever done this for her before. She takes Allie’s hand as she exits the vehicle and they walk inside the restaurant holding hands. Bea was never one for public displays of affection, but with Allie she doesn’t mind holding her hand in public. When she was with Harry, she never wanted to be near him, let alone touch him.

They are lead to a table on the quieter section of the restaurant. After deciding on a bottle of wine, they order a couple of appetizers. The conversation is light, and Allie makes Bea laugh telling her stories about her career as a bartender when she was in college.

The night continues to go well, both Bea and Allie are relaxed and enjoying each other’s company. They finish their dinner and are feeling a little tipsy from the wine. Deciding to take a walk to the park to clear their heads, the women turn onto Main street heading towards the park. On their way, they pass an ice cream shop and Allie suggests they indulge themselves despite the heavy meal they just finished.

It’s a warm night and Bea is having difficultly finishing her ice cream cone fast enough. Allie has already gobbled hers down. Bea’s ice cream is melting quickly and is dripping all over. She’s got chocolate on her hands and some on her mouth and she has almost dropped the top section of her ice cream. Allie pulls Bea to the side onto a deserted side street.

“Let me help you with that,” she says.

Allie steps closer to Bea and takes the cone from Bea’s hands. She moves her tongue up and down the melting chocolatey mess while looking into Bea’s eyes. Bea feels a flutter between her legs as she watches the sexy blonde lick the ice cream down to a manageable size.

“Hope you don’t mind. I just love ice cream and you look like you needed some help,” she says finally handing back the cone.

“Not at all,” Bea rasps as she accepts the cone back, her hand shaking slightly.

“Bea, you have a little ice cream right there,” Allie says as she places her finger at the corner of Bea’s mouth, wiping it gently.

Bea is so turned on right now. She is still feeling tipsy from the wine she drank tonight and feels a burst of bravery come over her. She reaches up and grabs Allie’s hand that is wiping her mouth. She pulls Allie’s finger into her mouth and gently sucks it clean. Allie is caught off guard by Bea’s seductiveness.

“All clean now,” Bea hums.

“Oh my God Bea, are you trying to kill me tonight? I want to kiss you so badly right now,” she says in a whisper.

“So kiss me.”

Allie looks into Bea’s eyes and see’s they have grown dark with desire. The blonde suddenly pushes Bea against the rough brick wall of the building they are standing by. Her arms encircle the redhead as she pulls their bodies together, their lips finally meeting. Allie’s tongue swipes across Bea’s mouth asking permission to enter. Bea immediately complies, and their warm tongues join together in a seductive dance. During their heated make out session, Bea’s ice cream cone had fallen to the ground.

Allie pulls away after a moment.

“You’re so damn sexy Bea. I could kiss you like this all day, but we better stop before I get too carried away. Remember, I will follow your lead, you set the pace for us.”

Allie grabs her hand and they begin to walk towards the park.

“Sorry you lost your ice cream.”

“I don’t mind, kissing you like that was worth it,” Bea says with a smirk.

 

They continue walking towards the park. The streets are quiet with only a few people passing them. They enter the park and sit on a bench not too far from the entrance. It’s a clear night and they can see the stars shining brightly in the sky.

“So, I will be talking to Debbie tomorrow. We have our weekly video call and I was planning on telling her about us. How do you feel about that?”

“Do you think she will be okay with us dating?”

“I think she will ultimately, but it might surprise her. I haven’t been with anyone since Harry. She returns in another month, so I don’t want to keep her in the dark for that long.”

Allie smiles and reaches for Bea’s hand. “I’m glad you feel like sharing me with your daughter so soon.”

“Is it too soon? If you’re not comfortable then I can wait.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I’m happy you are comfortable telling her about us. It feels like it’s a big step and I’m thrilled you want to tell her now. I can’t wait to meet her one day.”

Bea smiles and takes Allie’s hand. “Debbie is going to love you, I know it.”

 

Bea leans into Allie as they look up at the night sky. Bea has never felt this kind of physical comfort with anyone besides Debbie.  She has never craved the feel of another person but with Allie, she finds herself constantly wanting to touch her. Despite this continual need for Allie, Bea hopes that she will be able to be intimate with her when the time comes. She has never had a positive sexual experience. Harry always took what he wanted when he wanted. Bea would just grin and bear it hoping that he would be quick. Harry was never concerned about Bea’s needs and a lot of the time he was high on drugs or drunk, so things got on the rough side. The nights he would stumble home and pass out on the couch were a huge relief to her.

Bea needs to talk to Allie about the abuse she has experienced. Allie has told Bea that Bea determines the pace, but she feels she needs to explain herself in case she can’t have a normal sexual relationship with Allie. If she is unable to be intimate with Allie in the future she will let the beautiful blonde go. She is young and deserves to be with someone that can make her happy. She hopes it won’t come to that, but it could be a possibility.

But for tonight she will fully appreciate the beautiful woman that she has at her side and not bring up anything unpleasant.

 

“I think I’d better get you home, it’s getting late and it’s been a long day,” Allie says.

She pulls the redhead to her feet and wraps her arm around Bea’s waist as they walk back into town. Bea is enjoying having Allie so close to her. On the car ride back, Allie puts the radio on and is singing along to one of the latest hits. Bea is impressed with her ability to carry a tune and is happy to learn another thing about her.

They pull up to Bea’s house and Allie races around the car opening the car door for Bea again. They walk up the path and reach the front door, both wearing silly smiles on their faces as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for having dinner with me tonight. I had a wonderful time. I hope we can do this again soon,” Allie says.

“Yes, I would like that. I really enjoyed myself, thank you for everything.”

Allie steps closer to Bea. She takes her hand and gently brushes a red curl behind Bea’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Bea blushes immediately.

Allie leans in closer and kisses the redhead. It’s a soft innocent kiss. She breaks away slowly and gazes into Bea’s eyes. They are filled with a hunger that makes Allie’s stomach flip. She presses her lips back and this time the kiss becomes intense. Allie moves her hands to Bea’s hips, pulling her in close. Her hands travel up and down Bea’s back over her shirt. The redhead moans softly prompting Allie to back her against the front door as they kiss, her thigh pressing against Bea’s core. It’s getting very hot and Allie grabs Bea’s ass in the heat of the moment. The redhead breaks the kiss and Allie immediately pulls away fearing she has gone too far.

“I’m sorry Bea, I shouldn’t have let things get that far,” she says breathing heavy.

“It’s not your fault. I wanted you, but I guess I’m not ready for that kind of intimacy yet. I’m fine, really.”

Allie gazes into Bea’s eyes and sees only affection. She places a gentle kiss on her lips and gives her a hug.

“Alright beautiful, I’m going to say goodnight now.”

“Okay, will you text me when you get home.”

“I will. Goodnight Bea.”

Allie gives Bea another quick kiss and walks to her car.

Bea enters her house and locks up for the night. She heads upstairs and changes into her nightclothes settling in for the evening. She has had a wonderful evening and realizes she is crazy about Allie. Bea closes her eyes and falls asleep, her head filled with images of the blonde-haired beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Comments are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good week. This chapter has a lot going on, it helps set up the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Bea wakes up early as usual. She’s not needed at the gym until 10:00 so she decides to relax in bed for a while longer before she starts her video call with Debbie. She gets her phone from the charger and rereads the text Allie had sent her last night. She reads it several times and can’t help the smile that seems to be permanently etched on her face.

“Hi Beautiful, I made it home safely. I miss you already and wish you were here lying next to me. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you. Thank you for a wonderful evening, it meant so much to me. Speak to you soon. xx.”

Bea decides to text Allie, not expecting her to be up this early.

“Hi Allie, I had a really nice time with you last night. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you too. I’m sorry our goodbye on the porch ended so abruptly. I really like you and I hope you will be patient with me. This is all new to me. xx”

A few minutes pass and Bea hears her phone ping. A huge smile washes over her face as she reads Allie’s response to her message.

“Good morning Beautiful. I’m so glad you enjoyed kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing you. There’s nothing to be sorry about, like I told you before, you set the pace. There is no rush so please don’t worry. I’m just happy spending time with you. I hope to see you soon. I’ll try and stop by the gym later. Today is a little busy for me. xx”

Bea feels a sense of relief wash over her as she reads Allie’s text. She was concerned the blonde might be put off by how things ended abruptly with them last night on the porch.

A few minutes pass and Bea gets herself ready for the video call with Debbie. She goes to her office and sits at the desk waiting for the call to come through. Minutes later a smiling Debbie appears on the monitor.

“Hi Mom!”

“Hi sweetheart, it’s so good to see your smiling face. I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. How are you?”

“I’m great! Where are you calling from?”

“Jenny and I are in Florence for the next few days. It’s so beautiful; I wish you were here with us. I know you would love it. The food is so delicious, and we took a cooking class yesterday. They taught us how to make potato gnocchi. It was so much fun and really tasty.” 

“That sounds wonderful.”

For the next few minutes they talk about what Debbie has been doing and where they plan on visiting next. Bea decides to broach the subject of her blossoming romance with Allie.

“Debbie, I do have some news that I want to share with you,” Bea says with a nervous smile.

“Okay Mom, you look nervous, go ahead,” she says hesitantly.

“I’ve just started dating someone, it’s very new but I really like her.”

“Did you say “her”?”

“Yes, her name is Allie.”

“Wow Mom, I had no idea you were into women.”

“I’m not, I mean I’ve never, I… I…” Bea stutters.

“Slow down Mom, it’s okay, really.”

“Sorry Deb, this is just so awkward for me. I never imagined talking to you about my love life. I thought that chapter of my life was permanently closed.”

“Just take a deep breath Mom. How about you start with how you and Allie met.”

Bea tells Debbie about how she met Allie at the gym and about their dinner date last night. She leaves out the parts where she punched some disgusting man in the jaw trying to protect Allie and how Franky locked them in the storage room.

Debbie listens intently showing little expression as Bea talks about her new romance. She has concerns about her mom dating. The fact that Allie is a woman is not the issue; it’s whether she will treat her mother well. After the abuse she faced while married, Debbie feels very protective when it comes to her mother’s wellbeing. Bea has told her that Allie is eight years younger and Debbie wonders if this might be a fling for the younger woman. She sees how her mother’s eyes light up when she talks about Allie. She’s happy to see her so smitten but can’t help worrying.

“Has Franky met her yet?”

“Yes, she has, and she likes her. I know this must be weird for you to hear this, but I hope you will be okay with me dating Allie. She really makes me happy, and I want to see where things go between us.”

“I’m happy that you met her mom, I really am. I just can’t help worrying about you. Does she know about Dad and what he put you through?”

Bea sighs heavily. “I’ve told her a little. I know I will have to tell her everything for things to work between us, but it’s still very early.”

Debbie assures her mother that she has her support and she wants to meet Allie when she returns next month. They finish up their conversation and set a date for next week’s video call.

 

Bea takes a shower and dresses for her work day. She hears her phone ping and looks to see a text message from Maxine.

“Hi Bea, I’m sorry this is so last minute, but I just heard from my doctor and she wants me to come in this morning for another test. I should be back at the gym by 1 PM.”

“No worries, I’ll be heading over there soon. See you later.”

Maxine hasn’t told Bea why she was seeing the doctor. Bea hopes it’s nothing serious. She loves her friend dearly and Maxine has been a good friend to her these past few years. She’s forever grateful that Maxine offered her a partnership in the gym. Now that she is a business owner, she feels fulfilled and happy for the first time in her life. Her confidence has grown considerably since she started working at the gym. Between the daily operations, teaching of classes and personal training, Bea feels she found her dream job.

 

Allie woke up in the best mood. She enjoyed her date with Bea last night and was ecstatic that the sexy redhead had enjoyed kissing her. She realizes it will take some time for Bea to feel comfortable in a physical relationship with her, but she knows the redhead is worth the wait. Bea has just started to open up about her terrible marriage, and from what Franky shared, she knows that she will need some time to heal emotionally. Allie will do her best to make her feel wanted and secure.

Today Allie needs to figure out her living arrangements now that she is moving back to her hometown. She had talked with Andrew this morning and he has suggested that she stay at their mother’s house temporarily, but she was not happy with that idea. There are too many unhappy memories and the house will be getting major repairs in the next few weeks. She decides to see a real estate agent today and look for an apartment to rent. Allie has an appointment with an agency at 11:00 this morning to see a few places. She arrives at the realtor and is introduced to a lovely woman named Vera Bennett who takes her to see several apartments. She falls in love with one that is just outside of town. She signs a one-year lease and is allowed to move in right away since the apartment is vacant. The next steps are to resign from her job in New York and move her belongings to her new apartment. She hates to quit over the phone, but she needs to give her employer her two-week notice and get on with her life. Allie will return to New York soon for a few days to pack her stuff and hire a moving company.

It’s towards the end of the day and Allie wants to see Bea so she heads to the gym in hopes the redhead will have some time to spend with her.

Bea is in the weight room with a client. Allie catches the redhead’s eye as she enters the room and gives her a wink and a smile. Bea loses her train of thought for a moment after seeing Allie’s flirty wink. She continues her conversation with her client making a mental note to kiss Allie’s luscious lips later. Allie has the most kissable lips she has ever seen, and that little beauty mark that falls right above her lip is just so sexy. She shakes her head trying to get her concentration back. Allie has been watching Bea and smiles knowing that she has ruined Bea’s concentration. Oh, how she loves to flirt with the redhead.

Allie begins her weight training routine and is halfway through when Bea approaches her. She smiles as she sees the redhead stand above her while she is laying horizontal on one of the machines.

“Fancy meeting you here,” the blonde says smoothly.

Bea looks very serious at her and says, “you need to come with me right now.”

The blonde gets up looking a little confused and concerned.

“What’s the matter? Have I done something wrong?”

“Just follow me,” Bea commands.

Allie follows the red head feeling nervous as she is lead into her office. Bea closes the door and Allie feels herself being lifted and spun around, her back now flush against the door. Bea crashes her lips against the blonde causing her to moan rather loudly. Once Allie regains her wits, she lunges into Bea giving her the hottest dirtiest kiss. Bea is the first to break away.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” she says as she looks at Allie intently, her eyes filled with desire.

“Wow, Bea you really know how to get a girl’s heart rate going.” She places Bea’s hand over her heart.

“I’ve missed seeing your beautiful face. I’m glad you came today.”

Allie kisses Bea again.

The blonde says, “do you want to go for a drink after you finish up here?”

“You read my mind. How about we meet at Franky’s Place at 7:00? I need to run home and change clothes.”

“You look really sexy the way you are right now,” Allie says as she runs her hand along Bea’s shoulder pulling at the material on her tank top.

“I don’t mind if you keep this on tonight.”

Bea smirks back at the blonde. Leaning into another kiss she says,

“I think a shower and a change of clothes would suit me better.”

“Alright I will see you at 7:00. I have a lot of news to update you on,” she says as she breaks free from Bea’s embrace.

“See you soon beautiful girl.”

She places one last kiss on Allie’s lips.

Allie leaves the gym and returns to her hotel room to get ready.

 

Bea is gathering her things about to leave when Maxine comes over to her.

“Bea, do you have a moment to talk?”

“Sure,” Bea says looking at Maxine and sensing something serious is coming. “Let’s go into my office.”

Maxine takes a seat in front of Bea’s desk.

“You know I’ve had a few doctor’s appointments recently.”

Bea nods.

“I found a lump in my breast a couple of weeks ago. They did tests this week and I was just told that the lump tested positive for cancer.”

Bea’s mouth drops open and she lets out a gasp.

“Oh my God Maxine, I’m so sorry.”

“The doctor said they might have to remove my whole breast and I will need to do chemotherapy after the surgery.”

Bea’s eyes water up as she gets up from her desk to hug Maxine.

“I’m scheduled for surgery next week. I have a great doctor so I’m sure everything will be fine, but I will need to be out of work while I recover. We will have to hire someone temporarily. It’s too much for one person to manage. I’m sorry to spring this on you right now, but it all happened so fast.”

“Don’t worry; I will take care of everything here. I just want you to concentrate on your recovery.”

They discuss some more about the procedure and the aftercare Maxine will need following her surgery. Bea promises to help her with anything she needs.

Bea leaves and drives back to her house. She showers and changes having just enough time to meet Allie at 7:00.

Allie is already seated at a table near the bar area. Bea comes in and kisses Allie hello. The blonde senses that something is wrong immediately. Bea sits down beside her and orders a strong drink. They decide to order a few appetizers as well.

 

“I have really bad news. Maxine just told me she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She will be operated on next week.”

Allie takes Bea’s hand in hers and gently caresses it as she begins to speak.

“I’m so sorry Bea; she’s such a sweet person. If there is anything I can do for you or Maxine please let me know.”

“That’s nice of you to offer. Just so you know, I will be really busy for the next few weeks. I need to hire and train someone temporarily while Maxine is under treatment. I can’t run the gym by myself.”

“I could help you out if you like.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. You will be busy settling in.”

“You’re not asking me, I’m volunteering. I found an apartment today and signed a 1-year lease. I will need to fly back to New York soon and pack up my apartment for the move. When I return, I’d be happy to help out at the gym. If you think it’s a bad idea, I won’t be offended.”

“I would like to discuss it with Maxine if you don’t mind?”

“Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable. No pressure.”

A little while later Franky comes by to say hello.

“How are you lovebirds doing today? I’ve been seeing a little more spring in your step Red, has blondie been rocking your world?”

“Shut up Franky,” Bea says as her face turns red.

“Aww Red, you’re just too easy.”

Bea gives Franky a playful slap on the arm.

“Franky, I do want to tell you something and for now please keep it to yourself. I spoke to Maxine this afternoon and she told me she was diagnosed with breast cancer.”

“Oh shit!”

“Yeah, I know. She will be having surgery next week and then will go through chemo treatments for a while. I’m totally destroyed over this.”

“Does she need help with anything?”

“I don’t know exactly what she needs right now, but I will talk with her again tomorrow and we will come up with a plan to support her through this. I’m sure she’s going to need someone to take her to her chemo appointments after the surgery.”

“I can do that. Please keep me in the loop Red.”

 

Bea and Allie decide to eat dinner at the bar. Allie tells Bea about the apartment she has rented and her plans to return to New York to pack up her belongings. Bea thinks having Allie work with her temporarily at the gym is probably a good idea, but she needs to get Maxine’s opinion. She’s so inexperienced in relationships and she worries that if she is Allie’s boss and is dating her at the same time things could get complicated. She wouldn’t want to jeopardize anything with Allie.

It’s starting to get late and the women decide to call it a night. Bea pays the bill this time and they walk out of the restaurant holdings hands.

“Can I walk you to your hotel?” Bea asks sweetly.

“I would like that.”

They arrive outside of the room and Allie places her hands on both sides of Bea’s face pulling her into a gentle kiss. The kiss is brief but filled with deep affection. They agree to talk tomorrow morning after Allie has made her flight arrangements. Bea walks to her car and drives home exhausted from a very busy and emotional day.

 

The next morning Allie books a flight to New York. She will be leaving in the late afternoon and wants to get everything done as quick as possible in hopes that she can help Bea and Maxine at the gym. She realizes that she hasn’t told her father about her plans to move back. She dials his cell phone hoping he has a few minutes to talk. Her father accepts the call and sounds happy to hear his daughter’s voice.

“It’s good to hear from you Allie. How is everything? Will you be staying much longer?”

“Actually, that’s why I called, I wanted to let you know my plans. I have decided to move back here.”

“That’s great,” he says enthusiastically. “What made you decide to come home?”

“I met someone recently and she’s someone very special. I want things to work between us and the only way to do that is for me to move here full time.”

“I’m happy that you are moving back home, but a little concerned. It’s incredibly risky to uproot your whole life for someone you just met. If it doesn’t work out, you have given up that great job and your life in New York. I’m guessing this woman is someone really special. By the way, I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“Yes Dad, she is incredible and definitely worth it. I did have a girlfriend, but we broke up recently. I never saw a future with her. With Bea, we have a connection like nothing I’ve ever experienced. I can see us having a life together one day.”

“Well then I’m really happy for you. Keep me updated please, and if there is anything I can do to make your move easier let me know. I have to go now. I’ll speak to you soon.”

After she finished her call with her father Allie packs a small carry-on bag for her flight back to New York. She spends some time researching moving companies and makes some inquiries. When she gets back to New York she needs to break her lease on her apartment. She doesn’t think it will be too much of a problem. Apartments in her neighborhood are in high demand and her landlord will most likely be pleased she is moving out so he can increase the rent on the next tenant.

She speaks to Bea later in the afternoon just before she boards her flight and promises to text her once she arrives in New York.

Allie’s plane touches down at 8:00 and she arrives at her apartment an hour later. She enters in and sees her plants are dead because Hayley stopped coming over to water them. She looks in the refrigerator and pulls out a beer taking a big swig. She wanders around the apartment assessing her furniture, clothing and knick-knacks that she must sort through and pack. Tomorrow is another day she thinks to herself. Right now, all she wants to do is stretch out on her bed and call Bea. She misses the redhead already.

She dials her number and when Bea says hello and starts speaking, Allie feels like she could just come undone. That sexy raspy voice always sends her over the moon. The funny thing is that Bea has no idea her voice has this effect on Allie. They talk for the next half hour until Allie admits she can’t keep her eyes open any longer. Bea ends the call with three simple words.

“Goodnight Beautiful girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was debating about Maxines cancer plot, but decided to keep it since it will give Bea and Allie some time together in the gym and for another reason you will see soon. I love Maxine so don't worry about her too much, I would never just write her off like those WW writers did.   
> Thank you for reading and as always your wonderful comments are always inspiring.


	10. Chapter 10

Allie spends the next day packing and sorting through her things, taking this opportunity to pare down her belongings. The movers will be arriving the next morning at 9AM and will be driving the truck straight through to her town. She plans on flying out in the evening, so she will be there when they arrive the next day.

It’s the evening and Allie has packed as much as she can, so she decides to take a walk in her neighborhood. She has contacted a few of her good friends to let them know about her big move. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. On her way back to the apartment Allie stops in for a drink at her favorite restaurant. She is sitting at a table catching up on her social media when she feels like someone is watching her. She looks around and sees Hayley at the bar giving her a death stare. She rolls her eyes and goes back to reading her phone as Hayley approaches her.

“So, you’re back early. Things with your new little girlfriend not work out?” Hayley says bitterly.

“Actually, quite the opposite. Everything is just great between us. I’m moving back there so we can be together.”

“You’re fucking kidding me! How can you just pick up and move halfway across the country for someone you barely know? Don’t come crawling back to me when things fall apart.”

“Listen, Hayley, I don’t expect you to understand right now and I’m sure you don’t want me to go into detail about my relationship with Bea. I will tell you that we have a special connection that I’ve never felt with anyone else. I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us, but one day you will thank me that I ended it when I did. I hope you find your special person and can forgive me one day. I better get going.”

Allie gets up and goes to the bar to pay her bill. Hayley watches her with a stunned expression as the blonde heads toward the door.

 

 

Bea spoke to Maxine in the morning about Allie’s offer to work at the gym while she is out recovering.

“Do you think it’s a good idea Maxine?”

“Sure honey, Allie seems like a dependable woman, I don’t see any problem.”

“I just worry about being her boss. What if we don’t work well together? I wouldn’t want to jeopardize our relationship.”

“Bea, I think you are overthinking this. Allie adores you and I’m sure she will do her best to make you happy and that includes making sure things run smoothly here. You two will get to spend more time together which is a good thing. If there are any bumps I’m sure you will resolve things nicely. It’s ultimately up to you.”

Bea thinks for a moment. She likes the idea of seeing Allie everyday even if it is in a working environment. Besides it’s only temporary.

“Alright I’ll ask her, hopefully she still wants to.”

“It will work out sweetie, you’ll see.”

“By the way Maxine, I told Franky about your upcoming surgery. I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“It’s fine, I was planning on speaking with her, but it’s been difficult for me to talk about it. I’m glad you told her so it saves me from another crying session.”

“She offered to help you with anything. I told her you would need help with your doctor’s appointments and the chemo sessions once they start.”

“That would be a big help. I’ll give her a call later.”

 

It’s the next morning and the moving truck arrives on time. It takes a couple of hours to fill the truck with all of Allie’s earthly possessions. She hopes that her things will arrive undamaged after the many hours of travel. Once the truck leaves Allie says goodbye to her apartment. She worked very hard to be able to afford such a great place and is proud of the achievements she has made while living in New York. She walks through the empty rooms reliving the best memories over the past twelve years. She knows in her heart that she has made the right decision about moving back home for the woman she absolutely adores. She sees a future with Bea and she thinks the redhead shares the same dream.

After dropping off her keys at the management office, Allie takes a cab to the airport. She has a few hours to kill before her flight takes off, but figures she might as well get there early in case there is traffic. Finally, she boards her flight and a few hours later her plane lands. Bea is waiting for her at the airport exit and greets her with a warm hug and kiss.

“I’m so glad you are back, I missed you. How did everything go?”

“I missed you too. Everything went smoothly; I just hope my stuff arrives in one piece.”

“I’m sure it will sweetheart. I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

“I’m cooking dinner for you at my house. You haven’t experienced my culinary magic yet.”

“Sounds fantastic, I’m starved!”

They arrive at Bea’s house 20 minutes later.  As they enter, Bea leads Allie into the dining room area. The table is set beautifully with a small bouquet of flowers in the center. Bea lights the candles on the table and dims the overhead lights.

“Can I get you something to drink? I have wine, beer, soda or water.”

“I’d love some red wine.”

Bea opens a bottle and pours two glasses. She hands one to Allie.

She makes a toast while clinking their glasses together.

“Cheers to us and to a new beginning.”

Allie smiles and kisses Bea on the lips.

“I just need to put the roast in the oven and then we have some time before dinner is ready.”

After taking care of her kitchen duties Bea leads Allie into the living room.

“Come sit with me on the couch.”

Allie walks with Bea and once Bea is seated, she climbs onto her lap.

“This is cozy,” the redhead rasps.

Allie leans in and kisses her deeply. Bea feels a jolt shoot straight down to her core as Allie’s warm tongue caresses her. During their heavy make out session, Allie’s hand moves along Bea’s body finally resting on her right breast. Bea jumps and pulls away.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry,” Bea rasps out.

“It’s alright. It’s too soon for that. I got it.”

 “No, no, no, it’s not too soon, it’s just, I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, you want to just sit and chat.

“Yeah, that would be good.”

Bea collects her thoughts for a moment.

“I wasn’t planning on talking about this tonight, but I think it might be the right time.”

“You can tell me anything Bea. I’m here for you.”

“I want to tell you more about my marriage to Harry. I need you to understand everything because it will have an effect on our relationship.”

Allie nods with encouragement.

“Harry was a very abusive man. We married young because I got pregnant and our parents pressured us to get married. He wasn’t always that way; I think he felt burdened with a young family. He started staying out late at the bars with his friends, coming home drunk, and as time went on he started taking drugs. The physical abuse started out slowly. If his meals were not ready when he came home, or the dishes weren’t clean right away, he would smack me around. It later turned into punches and kicks. I wound up in the hospital several times with broken ribs, concussions and a dislocated shoulder.”

Allie gasps in horror. She feels her eyes well up with tears. Not wanting to distract Bea, she wipes them quickly.

“I felt so trapped. He threatened if I divorced him he would gain full custody of Debbie. I never worked, so I had no money to even get an attorney to fight him. He controlled everything.”

“Did he ever hurt Debbie?”

“No, I would never allow that. I was his punching bag. I always protected her.”

Bea takes a moment to compose herself.

“I never wanted to have sex with him after the abuse started, so I tried to avoid him. He thought it was his right, so he took what he wanted from me whenever he felt like it. It was so humiliating.”

Bea lets out a sob burying her face into Allie’s neck.

“He said I was ugly and worthless, and I should feel lucky that I was married to him because no one would ever want someone like me. After a while I started to believe him.”

“I’m so sorry you went through that. I can’t even imagine how you survived it. What exactly happened to him?”

“One evening he came home and I could tell he had taken some drug that made him really aggressive. Debbie was staying overnight at a friend’s house. He launched right into me punching me in the jaw and kicking me so hard he broke a rib. The broken rib wound up puncturing my lung. He was coming for me again, so I tripped him, and he fell smashing his head on the end table. He had a brain bleed and died in the hospital that evening.”

Allie holds Bea and strokes her head as the redhead sobs.

“I felt so weak and pathetic. I wanted to leave him, but I felt hopeless. You must think I’m a coward.”

“I don’t think that at all. He was the weak pathetic coward. Abusing and controlling you like that. You are a survivor and when I look at you all I see is a beautiful brave woman. You kept your daughter safe and that’s what counts. You are the bravest woman I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t see myself that way.”

“Bea thank you for sharing this. Trusting me today was a huge step. I moved back here to be with you because I felt we had a special connection. The fact you shared this with me today lets me know that you want me, and you want to try and build a relationship.”

“Yes, I do. I just want you to understand why I pull away sometimes when you touch me? I want you, I really do, but sex has never been good for me.”

 “I understand, and that’s not the most important thing for me.”

“I’m afraid over time you will change your mind about that and move onto someone who can give you everything you deserve. I’m not sure I will ever be able to make you happy that way. You are a beautiful young woman and shouldn’t be involved with a woman who has these kinds of issues.”

“Listen to me, I want you. I’ve wanted you from the moment we met. I understand what you are saying. I really do, but we all have a past filled with baggage. I have issues too so don’t run from me because of your fears. We can work through these things together. I promise you I’m not going anywhere. I just want to be with you,” Allie says pleadingly. “What you experienced was horrible, it wasn’t sex. Real sex, good sex is in here,” Allie says as she touches Bea’s temple. “One day I hope to have the privilege of showing you how good sex can be.”

Bea looks into Allie’s eyes and sees only affection. She wants this. She wants to be with Allie. She has never felt this much trust and affection for anyone. She pushes a piece of Allie’s hair behind her ear and gently kisses her.

“I will try beautiful girl.”

They hold each other in silence for what feels like hours when the timer on the stove starts to ring.

“I hope you are still hungry.”

“I am. I need to try some of your ... what did you call it? Culinary magic.”

Allie pulls Bea up from the couch and they settle down at the table to enjoy Bea’s cooking.

“Wow Bea, you weren’t kidding, this is fantastic!”

“I’m glad you like it. Make sure to save some room for dessert. I’ve made my famous chocolate cake. It’s Debbie’s favorite.”

“You are spoiling me, and I love it!”

 

After dinner and dessert, Bea asks Allie if she would like to watch some television or a movie. Not wanting to leave, the blonde agrees, and they lay together on the couch. Allie is sitting on one side of the couch with her legs stretched out and Bea is leaning back pressed against Allie’s front. She plays with Bea’s curls as the redhead flips through the channels. She finds an old movie that they agree on and settle in comfortably. After about an hour, Allie hears steady breathing coming from Bea. The redhead has fallen asleep. Allie continues to watch the movie but eventually falls asleep too. It’s the middle of the night and Bea wakes up a little disoriented. She slowly gets up rubbing her eyes.

“Allie, it’s late. Come with me upstairs.”

“Huh? I can sleep on the couch, I’m fine.”

“No, it’s not comfortable. You can sleep in my bed with me or you can use the guest room if you want?”

Allie is pleasantly surprised at Bea’s offer. She relishes the thought of waking up next to the beautiful redhead.

“I’d like to sleep with you in your bed and snuggle. I promise to behave.”

“I would like that,” Bea says with a smile.

Bea turns the TV off and shuts the lights. They walk upstairs to the bedroom holding hands. Allie sits on the bed as Bea pulls an oversized T-shirt from one of her drawers. She hands it to Allie and heads into the bathroom.

“I’ll be right out. I will leave you a toothbrush and towel.”

The redhead emerges a few minutes later dressed in her sleep clothes. Allie goes into the bathroom while Bea turns the bed down and slips under the cool sheets. Allie leaves the bathroom shortly and walks slowly over to the bed. She smiles softly at Bea as she turns the lights off and slips beneath the sheets. She moves close to Bea and they are facing each other.

“Can I hold you?” Allie asks.

Bea nods.

“Turn on your side so that I can be the big spoon.”

Bea does as she is told, and the blonde moves in close wrapping her body around her. Allie sighs as she feels the redhead’s body respond to her as she moves in closer. Bea relishes the soft touch of Allie’s warm skin that is pressed against her body. She feels like she could stay in this position forever. It doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. The slow burn continues! Thank you again for all your wonderful comments. They are always inspiring and have pushed me to write a few chapters ahead. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spring to everyone in the Northern hemisphere and happy Autumn to everyone down under. We are about to receive over a foot of snow tomorrow here in the North East part of America!

Upon awakening, Bea feels Allie’s arm wrapped around her waist. The sound of her gentle breathing fills the room. Bea needs to use the bathroom, so she turns slightly, ready to extract herself from the blonde when she hears a grown come from Allie.

“Where are you going?”Allie says as she reaches for Bea and pulls her back down.

“I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back I promise.”

Bea slips away, and Allie can’t help watching her nicely shaped ass as the redhead hurries herself to the bathroom.

Allie pulls the red blanket closer to her taking in the scent that is uniquely Bea. She has slept exceptionally well last night but still wants to spend time in bed with the redhead. She loved waking up next to her girl.

“Her girl.”

They never agreed on a relationship status, but the fact that she has moved back to be with the redhead makes Allie want to make things official now.

Bea returns shortly, her face grinning sweetly at the blonde as she slips back into bed.

“That’s better,” Allie says as she pulls Bea closer wrapping herself around the redhead.

“Did you sleep okay? I didn’t steal the blankets, did I?” Bea asks.

“No, you didn’t, and I slept better than I have in a long time. Your bed is incredibly comfortable. Although it could have something to do with the sexy woman I snuggled with all night,” she says with a wink. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderful. I really liked waking up next to your beautiful face,” Bea says as she leans in for a kiss.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

She kisses the redhead again.

“How about I fix us some breakfast? It’s nice to have someone to cook for.”

“Yes! Two home cooked meals in a row. You are definitely spoiling me.”

“Well, you deserve to be spoiled. Let me get started on breakfast. Come down in a few minutes, I’ll have the coffee ready by then.”

Bea leaves the bedroom shortly while Allie decides to freshen up. Before getting out of Bea’s bed she stretches her body out like a cat that just woke up from a long nap. Mornings are usually her worst time of the day, but today she is filled with energy after spending the night with Bea. They only held each other throughout the night, but that is enough for Allie right now. She wants things to go slowly, letting Bea grow more comfortable with her. She knows Bea is really attracted to her, and it’s only a matter of time before her confidence grows and she can voice her desire for Allie in a more physical way. Until that day, Allie will continue to romance her.

After brushing her teeth and hair, Allie walks downstairs following the heavenly scent of fresh brewed coffee. Bea is standing by the stove, prepping for breakfast.

“Are you alright with eggs? I make a great omelet.”

“Yes, anything you make will be wonderful.”

“The coffee is just about ready; the cups are in the cabinet over there. Help yourself.”

Allie grabs two mugs and pours them some coffee. Bea tells her she takes cream and one sugar. Allie prepares the coffee and places Bea’s mug on the counter near where she stands by the stove. She takes a seat at the small table in the kitchen area. A few minutes later Allie is presented with a beautiful fluffy vegetable omelet and whole grain toast. Bea joins her, and they tuck into their breakfast.

“I could get used to all this wonderful food and attention.”

Bea smiles to herself, enjoying this quiet time with Allie.

“Bea, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, you can ask me anything.”

“You must know that I’m crazy about you? Right?”

Bea giggles not used to such praises.

“I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend… officially.”

Bea’s face brims with happiness.

“I would love to be your girlfriend. Nothing would make me happier.”

As she hears those simple words come from Bea’s mouth, Allie’s eyes light up with delight. The blonde gets up from her seat and pulls Bea to her feet, wrapping her arms around the redhead and kissing her passionately.

Allie breaks the kiss eventually, and leans her forehead against Bea’s.

“You don’t know how happy you have made me,” Allie says sweetly placing another kiss on Bea’s lips.

After they finish their breakfast, Allie insists on washing the dishes while Bea takes a shower since she needs to be at work soon.

 

Bea has finally told Allie that she would love it if Allie worked at the gym while Maxine recovers from her surgery. Allie is happy to hear this and tells Bea that she will be able to help soon since her stuff arrives today. She will do a little unpacking in the next day or two and then she will be able to start. Bea offers to help her once everything arrives. Maxine has her surgery scheduled for next week, so Bea’s schedule is a little more flexible until then.  

Allie gets back to her hotel and checks herself out. She drives to her new apartment and waits for the movers to arrive. They are supposed to arrive soon based on the update she has received. Allie uses this time to figure out where the larger pieces of furniture will be placed. The apartment is bigger than her old one in New York, so she most likely will need to buy additional furniture. A little while later the truck arrives, and the unloading takes a couple of hours. Once the movers leave, Allie texts Bea giving her an update. The redhead promises to come by in a couple of hours.

Meanwhile back at the gym, Maxine speaks to Frankie on the phone about her upcoming operation.

 

“Aww Maxi, I’m really sorry. I’ve been totally gutted since Red told me. I’d like to help you with anything you need.”

“Thank you, Franky, it means a lot to me. Bea mentioned you might be able to give me a lift to some of my doctor appointments. That would be very helpful.”

“Yes, just let me know when you need me.”

“Well, I have a pre-op appointment on Monday at 10 AM if you are available.”

“You got it my friend.”

 

Bea arrives at Allie’s new apartment just after 4PM. The blonde has been busy all afternoon opening boxes and sorting through things. The pair work together for the next few hours getting things unpacked. They order in Chinese food for dinner that evening.

“What an exhausting day,” Allie says as she throws herself on the couch stretching her body out. “Thank you for helping me today.”

“My pleasure, Alliecat.”

“Alliecat?”

“Yeah, just a little nickname I thought suited you.”

“How did you come up with that?”

“The way you stretch out all the time. You look like a cat who is waking from a nap. It’s cute.”

Allie smiles playfully, “You’re cute, come here,” she beckons Bea to join her on the couch.

Bea comes over and Allie pulls her down, so the Redhead is lying on top of her. They kiss and cuddle, both exhausted from a busy day.

“I better get going, it’s getting late and you need to sleep.”

“No I don’t, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, look at you, you can’t keep your eyes open,” the redhead laughs as she unwraps herself from the sleepy blonde.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and if you are up for it, let’s have dinner.”

“Alright, I guess you’re right. Text me when you get home.”

The next couple of days are busy for Allie as she settles into her new place.

 

It’s finally Monday and Maxine’s appointment is today. Franky pulls up in front of her house and beeps the horn. She gets out of the car and starts walking up the path to the front door. Maxine appears, and they embrace for a long hug. The car ride to the hospital only takes 10 minutes and the pair walk into the surgical center where the pre-op tests will take place.

Maxine nervously fidgets with her hands as she waits to be called in. Twenty long minutes later they call her name. A nurse asks her to follow down the hall to the exam room. She asks if it’s okay to have Franky there during the exam. They enter the room and Maxine is told to take a seat on the exam table while the nurse takes her vital signs and draws a sample of blood. She answers a lot of questions related to her health as the nurse enters the information into the computer. Maxine signs some paperwork and is asked to wait for the doctor. Franky keeps her calm by telling a funny story. A few minutes later the door opens, and Franky stops mid-sentence as the doctor enters in the room.

“Hi Maxine. How are you feeling today?”

“Hi Dr. Westfall, I’m doing okay, a bit nervous.”

The doctor turns her attention to Franky who is just staring at the older blonde. She appears to be at a loss for words which is something rare for Franky.

“Hi, I’m Bridget Westfall, Maxine’s Oncologist.”

Franky snaps out of it and extends her hand to the doctor shaking it enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Franky Doyle, Maxine’s friend.”

Dr. Westfall smiles at Franky then turns her attention back to Maxine.

The rest of the appointment goes well; Maxine feels more at ease after the doctor tells her step by step how the day of surgery will go. They also discuss the chemotherapy and aftercare Maxine will require. Franky interrupts to say she will be helping with whatever Maxine’s needs. She gains a smile of approval from the doctor which thrills Franky. She is intrigued by this beautiful woman but doesn’t want to throw out any of her usual lines since she is Maxine’s doctor and it’s not appropriate, at least not right now. She will keep her eye on the lovely doctor and perhaps in the future get to know her better.

The visit ends, and Maxine and Franky leave the office but not before Franky shakes Dr. Westfall’s hand again, this time flashing her trademark smile.

 

Allie thinks it’s time for her to spend some time with her father and see if they can repair their relationship. She has another day before she will be needed at the gym, so she decides to see if he is available for a chat. She hasn’t seen him since her mother’s funeral and she wants to talk to him about her decision to resettle back in her hometown and also tell him more about Bea.

They agree to have lunch at her father’s house. It will just be the two of them since Ingrid wants them to have some time together to reconcile.

She arrives at his house at 12:30. Her father greets her warmly as Allie enters into the foyer.

“I see you are driving your mother’s Cadillac. She loved that car.”

“I can tell, she kept it in tip top shape.”

“I told her she should upgrade to a newer model. She said that there was no need since it was a perfectly good car.”

They go into the dining area where Ingrid had prepared them a light lunch before she left to do some shopping in town. Allie sits, and her father pours her some iced tea encouraging her to help herself to the lovely spread of assorted finger sandwiches his wife has prepared.

They talk about the fact that her mother left her an inheritance which completely shocked Allie. She tells him how Andrew and she had cleared out the cluttered house and were considering selling or possibly renting the house out. She also tells him about Bea and how she has fallen for this beautiful and kind woman. Her father is intrigued, and wants to meet Bea when Allie sees fit to introduce them. Allie also tells him she plans on working at the gym for a while until the other owner Maxine is well enough to return. Her father gets a little quiet when she tells him about her temporary work plans.

“Is something wrong Dad?”

“No darling. I’m just a little concerned you are putting off finding a permanent job. It’s kind of you to offer to work at the gym, and I’m sure it will be fun spending time with your girlfriend, but I think it would be better if you found a permanent job in your field. Jobs don’t grow on trees you know.”

Allie frowns.

“Dad, thanks for your concern but what I’m doing is exactly what I want to be doing right now. I have plenty of time to find something permanent. Helping Bea and Maxine and meeting new people every day is what I want and need to do for myself. Resettling is difficult. I have left my friends in New York and it will take time for me to build new strong relationships, that’s one of the reasons I’m working at the gym. Please don’t concern yourself with my life right now.”

Her father smiles at Allie and takes her hand.

“I understand Allie. I just want what’s best for you. I know I have no right to advise you about your life, I lost that privilege a long time ago. I’m sorry if I upset you. You have my full support. I’m just happy you are back, and we are speaking again.”

“It’s okay Dad. Just be there for me when I need you.”

“I will, I promise you. I’m so proud of the woman you have become. I will help you with anything you need, always.”

Allie and her father finish with lunch and after, he shows her his garden in the backyard. He used to grow vegetables and had quite a nice garden when she lived at home. Allie would often help him with the planting and upkeep of the garden. She is happy to see that he still enjoys his hobby. Tomatoes are in season, so her father encourages her to pick a few to take home.

 

After lunch, Allie decides to stop by the gym to say hello to Bea. She will start working officially tomorrow. Allie enters the gym and sees Boomer at the front desk.

“Hey there Allie, I heard ya gonna be working here while Maxi is out recovering.”

“Yes, I’m really excited.”

“That’s real nice of ya. I’m glad you’re here and I know Bea sure is. She’s been all smiles and rainbows since you came around,” Boomer snorts out a laugh.

Allie gives Boomer a wink as she walks past her in search of Bea.

She finds her girlfriend in the classroom teaching a Pilates class. Allie jaw almost drops to the floor as she watches Bea stretch and flex her body in the various positions. Her muscular body moves rhythmically as she shifts to the next position. Allie notices a shimmer of perspiration coating Bea’s body causing the blonde to let out a low moan. She thinks to herself,

“This is going to be more difficult than I expected. Watching Bea all day in those tight yoga pants and tank top will be the death of me.”

Bea finally notices Allie standing at the door. She smiles knowing from the look Allie is giving her that her girlfriend’s mind has wandered to a not so innocent place. She gives the blonde a wink as she gets up to demonstrate the next Pilates move. Allie blushes at being caught staring so intently and she gives a quick wave to Bea before heading to the locker room.

Later after Bea’s class is over, the redhead finds Allie busy in the weight room working on her upper body. She approaches the blonde as she finishes up on one of the machines.

“I wasn’t sure you were coming today, I’m glad you made it. I really missed you. How was lunch with your father?”

“I’ve missed you too babe. Lunch with dad was actually really nice. He wants to meet you. I’ll have to set something up, so you can meet the family. His wife Ingrid is really sweet, and I’ll even invite my brother Andrew.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course! I want to show you off. You’re my girl and I want everyone to know it,” she says with a grin.

Bea smiles and looks the other way. She’s not used to having someone in her life who wants to include her in family functions. Harry’s family never liked her and would rarely visit. His parents thought Bea had gotten pregnant on purpose to trap their son.

“If you’re not comfortable or you think it’s too soon just let me know,” Allie says sweetly.

“It’s not that, I’d love to meet them. I’m just a little overwhelmed. Harry’s family never liked me, and he never went out of his way to try and make things go smoother when we were with them. They thought I trapped him by getting pregnant.”

Allie frowns hearing this from Bea.

“Well, his parents must have something really wrong with them. Don’t worry, my father and Ingrid will love you. You’ve already met Andrew and he thinks you’re great.”

Bea thinks for a moment. “How about if we include Debbie? She will be back at the end of the month.”

“That’s a great idea. I can have a dinner party at my new apartment!”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Have a great week!


	12. Chapter 12

Allie has spent the past week learning how to run the gym. She learned everything from signing up a new member to how the gym equipment is maintained and repaired. Liz even taught her how to run the juice bar. The blonde was enjoying the experience and all the new people she met. She also loved the extra time she got to spend with Bea. Bea was very busy, but she always managed to find a few minutes to sneak away with Allie. They would often make out in Bea’s office on a break.

One evening at closing time, it was just Bea and Allie left to lock up for the night. Bea was straightening and stacking the mats in the classroom area. Allie comes in from behind and snakes her arms around the redhead.

“I’ve been thinking Bea, despite your strength, I could definitely take you down in a wrestling match.”

Bea throws her head back with laughter.

“No, really, I’m very fast and agile. Just a few moves and I’d have you on the mat in no time.”

“So, are you challenging me? For real?”

“Yes, I’ve been watching that women’s wrestling show on Netflix, called “Glow” and I know I can take you down,” she teases Bea as she gets into the crouching position ready to wrestle.

“The wrestling on that show is so staged. You wouldn’t stand a chance against me. I could take you down in 5 seconds flat.”

 “Come on Bea, I’m challenging you.”

“Alright, you’re on.”

Bea pulls out a few of the mats placing them together. She pulls her hair back in a ponytail, the shaved sides now showing.

“No fair!” Allie says. “Now you’ve distracted me showing off your sexy haircut.”

“Oh, come on, are you chickening out now?” Bea says as she spurs Allie on.

“No way,” Allie replies.

The two women stand facing each other and Bea counts to three. The redhead lunges forward and grabs Allie, and in three swift moves she has Allie pinned to the mat. The blonde laughs as she tries to break free from Bea’s grip. She stares into her girlfriend’s big brown eyes that are now oozing with desire. Bea leans down and is hovering over Allie. She releases Allie’s arms and crashes her lips against the blonde, eliciting a loud moan from her. Allie loves this feisty side of Bea. She loves when Bea takes charge and takes what she wants from her. So far, they have done little more than kissing and light petting, but Allie can feel Bea’s desire building each day.  The women continue their heavy make out session and Allie can feel Bea is really worked up. Bea’s hands start to wander all over Allie’s body. Her hands move their way up Allie’s shirt over her bra. Bea caresses her breasts and she can feel Allie’s nipples harden. Allie is so turned on, she grabs hold of Bea and flips her over onto her back. A surprised Bea lets out a laugh as Allie kisses Bea down her neck sucking and licking at her pulse points.

“I told you I could take you down,” she says seductively.

They continue kissing and exploring each other’s body. Allie pulls away after a few moments.

“Bea,” she says trying to catch her breath. “We need to stop.”

The redhead continues to kiss and caress Allie.

“Why?” Bea asks breathlessly.

“If we don’t stop now, I’m not sure I can control myself much longer. I’m so turned on.”

Bea pulls away and looks into Allie’s eyes that are now almost black and filled with desire.

“Okay, I guess you’re right,” she says feeling frustrated. Bea turns away and starts to get up. Allie can sense her frustration. She gets up and places her hand on Bea’s cheek, tilting her head so she is looking into Bea’s eyes.

“You know I want you. But I don’t want to rush things between us. Our first time together needs to be somewhere special, not here. I respect you too much to do that. Look, it’s my fault for getting you all worked up with the wrestling.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bea says as she walks out the door of the classroom.

“Bea, wait.”

Allie walks after Bea and takes her hand. Bea looks up and says,

“Let’s just finish locking up. I’d like to get home and get some sleep.”

Allie sighs to herself as she goes toward the locker room to grab her bag.

 

Bea gets home and settles into bed. Her insecurities start to creep up on her. Bea feels confused. A part of her wanted to make love to Allie on the mats that evening and another part of her remains scared to continue a sexual relationship. She feels undeserving of Allie’s affection and doesn’t view herself attractive or sexually desirable.

Harry’s daunting voice pops into her head.

“You are an ugly worthless bitch. No one wants you.”

Bea covers her ears wishing his voice would stop. Tears fill her eyes and she lets out a loud sob eventually crying herself to sleep.

 

The next morning Bea wakes up flushed from an erotic dream about Allie. This is the second one this week. Despite her insecurities from last night she feels like she wants to escalate things with Allie, especially after last night’s romp in the gym. She finds herself continually distracted when the blonde is around. Allie’s simple touch makes her feel like she is on fire. It’s getting harder and harder to keep herself under control. She thinks maybe she should speak with Franky. Her best friend will definitely tease her unmercifully, but she needs a sounding board right now. She sends a text to Franky.

 

“Franky, I need to talk to you. Do you have some time this afternoon?”

“Sure Red, why don’t you come over at 2:00. I’ll be in the office.”

“See you then.”

 

Bea enters Franky’s office and finds her friend on the phone with one of her food vendors. Franky sounds annoyed as she demands the vendor reimburse her for a bad shipment of seafood that arrived this morning. She signals Bea to have a seat as she finishes up her phone call.

“What’s going on Red?” Franky asks seriously.

“I just need some advice. Allie and I have been spending a lot of time together this past week and things have been great.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“She has been letting me set the pace with a … you know…”

“Spit it out Red.”

Bea looks at her annoyed, knowing Franky knows exactly what she’s talking about but wants Bea to say it out loud.

“Fine. She is letting me decide the pace of our physical relationship. Are you happy now?”

“See, that wasn’t that hard to say out loud,” the brunette chimes.

Bea gives her a dirty look.

“Alright, so what is the problem exactly?”

“I am really attracted to her and I feel like I want to do more,” she says looking away from the brunette’s gaze. “All we’ve done is kiss and caress a little. Last night I wanted more, and she stopped it because we were getting too carried away and it wasn’t a good place to fool around.”

Franky smiles cheekily. “So where did ya fool around?”

“In the gym classroom, on the mats after we closed for the night.”

“Oh, I like it Red. A little hot tumble on the mats,” she says as she flicks her tongue against her teeth.

Bea ignores her comment and continues.

“I really like her, and I don’t want to screw things up between us. What happens if I can’t please her the way she deserves? I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I’m not sure I’m capable of doing everything she wants. I’m so fucked up from being with Harry and I don’t know if I can do this,” Bea says in frustration.

“Listen to me Red, you won’t screw anything up. Allie is crazy about you and I’m sure anything you do to her will get her off. She practically drools when she looks at you. She is experienced and I’m sure she will really enjoy teaching you everything you need to know. You’ve never had a good relationship before or a chance to explore your sexuality. Things will be different with Allie. If you’re that worried I could give you some pointers.”

Bea scrunches her face up.

“No thanks.”

“Whatever you say. I’m quite good at pleasing the ladies. I can give you a few moves that will get Blondie screaming your name over and over,” Franky says with a smirk.

Bea’s face turns the color of her hair and she frowns.

“Seriously Red, just relax and try to enjoy yourself. You’re both women and you know your body and what makes you feel good. When the time is right, things will flow naturally. She’ll teach you the mechanics. It’s obvious you both care and trust each other. That trust and affection is what will make things special between you. Don’t get caught up in your head and fuck things up. You’re one lucky bitch to have a girl like Allie”

“Don’t I know it,” Bea nods her head.

“And Red…  she’s just as lucky.”

 

Bea heads back to the gym and takes the afternoon to think about what Franky said. She is determined to not let fear rule her anymore. Bea has dealt with these feelings of insecurity and self-hate for most of her adult life due to Harry’s abuse. She realizes things are different now and she is finally fitting comfortably in her own skin. The redhead acknowledges that she may be afraid and have doubts sometimes, but she will not let her fear drive her anymore. Fear can just take a back seat.

 

 

Maxine had her surgery the next day. Franky drove her to the hospital and planned on staying most of the day to make sure Maxine was comfortable. Bea and Allie also came by later to give their support.

The women got an update on Maxine’s condition from Dr. Westfall as she came out of surgery.

“How is she Doc?” Franky asks nervously.

“Maxine is doing great. We had to remove her breasts and the surrounding lymph nodes. She is in recovery right now and if you like, you can see her, but one at a time. Please don’t stay too long. She needs her rest.”

“Thanks Doc. I’d like to see her now.”

“You can follow me, I’ll bring you into the recovery room.”

Franky follows the doctor and is told to put on a protective gown before she approaches Maxine. The visit is quick, Maxine is still a little sleepy from the anesthesia. Franky promises to stop by tomorrow when she is feeling better.

 

“Doc.”

“Please call me Bridget.”

“Sure, Gidget.” Franky says gaining a smile from the older blonde.

“It’s Bridget.”

“Got it, but Gidget suites you better.”

“Are you always this cheeky?”

“Only to people I find interesting.”

“Is that so?”

Franky smiles brightly and continues.

“I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Maxine. She’s one of my best friends and means the world to me.”

“She’s a sweet person, and she did well today. It will be a long road to recovery for her. The chemo treatments can be difficult. She will need your support.”

“No worries, she has me and a lot of other people to help her get through this.”

“I’m glad to hear that. She’s lucky to have you,” she says smiling warmly at Franky.

Franky gives one of her best smiles and then decides to test the water with Bridget some more.

“I know you’re a busy woman, but if you find yourself downtown, please stop by my restaurant, Franky’s Joint and join me for a drink.”

“Oh, wow that’s your restaurant? I’ve heard good things about it.”

“That’s nice to hear. We have a great happy hour menu. What’s your poison?”

Bridget laughs, “I love a good glass of chardonnay.”

Franky’s eyes light up. “We have a great wine cellar and I do have a very good bottle of chardonnay I would love for you to taste.”

“That sounds lovely, but I’m all tied up for the rest of the week.”

“Well, you’re always welcome.”

“Maybe I could drop by next week when my schedule is a little less hectic.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I have to go Franky, I’m sure I’ll see you around the hospital. Take care.”

Bridget walks down the hall swinging her hips confidently, causing Franky to moan to herself. Bridget is not the usual type of woman Franky goes for. She is several years older than Franky but that doesn’t bother the tattooed brunette. Bridget exudes confidence and sex appeal two traits that Franky loves in the women she dates. She has dated other beautiful professional women before like Erica but there’s something about Bridget Westfall that sets her apart from anyone she’s ever met.

 

 

 

The next morning Bea has her weekly video call with Debbie. She decides to tell her about the upcoming dinner party.

“Hello darling, it’s so good to see your face,” the redhead beams.

“Hi mom! Wow you look great. You’re radiant. I guess things are going well with Allie,” she says laughing as her mother blushes.

“Yes, I am very happy Deb. Things are going great. I never thought it was possible to feel this good.”

“Does that mean you slept together? You do have a glow about you.”

“Deb! You’re embarrassing me! You’ve been spending too much time with Franky!”

“Oh, come on mom, it’s great to finally be able to tease you about your love life for a change.”

“Alright, enough now. Tell me what you have planned for this week of travel. I’m living vicariously through all your travel adventures.”

Debbie tells Bea what sites they will see next week; it will be her last week before returning home. They intend on spending the last few days in London before flying back.

“Deb, I have something planned for us when you return. Allie is having a dinner party at her new apartment so that we can meet each other’s families. I’m hoping you will join us.”

“Sure mom, I can’t wait to finally meet Allie.”

The pair finish up their conversation with Debbie sharing her return flight information. Bea hopes this week flies by, she can’t wait to see her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I would like to thank everyone who is following my story and give an extra thank you to those that have taken a moment to leave a comment or kudo. Your support means a lot!


	13. Chapter 13

The following week, Franky gets a surprise visit from Bridget at her restaurant. Franky hasn’t seen her since the day Maxine was operated on and is pleasantly surprised as she watches Bridget approach the bar. She is wearing a very sexy outfit and Franky is pleased to see more of Bridget’s curves. The tattooed brunette’s face lights up as she greets Bridget and escorts her to a table. She whispers to Doreen to go to the wine cellar and get one of her special bottles for them to share.

“The wine is divine,” Bridget declares, as the women enjoy the special bottle that compliments their dinner. Throughout the night, Franky charms Bridget with her wicked sense of humor and pure animal magnetism. Bridget is becoming quite taken by the younger woman. She knows Franky is a player, but she is enjoying their time together tonight.

It’s time for Bridget to go. She calls a cab for herself and Franky walks her out of the restaurant and waits with her.

“Franky, thank you for tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve had a fun night out like this. My life has been so busy lately.”

“It was my pleasure. How would you like it if we did this again?”

“I would love to,” Bridget purrs.

Franky’s eyes light up as she smiles brightly, “I’d like to take you out to dinner and a night of dancing.”

The cab pulls up. Bridget reaches inside her bag and pulls out her business card. She quickly writes her cell number on the card and hands it to Franky.

“Call me,” she whispers in Franky’s ear before getting into the cab.

Franky stands there with the biggest grin as the cab speeds off into the night. She shakes her head.

“That woman will be the death of me.”

 

 

Debbie was scheduled to come home on Friday and Bea was so excited to see her. She missed her daughter terribly this being the longest period of time they had spent apart. Debbie would be starting school next month and was attending a University two hours away. It wasn’t that far, but far enough for Bea to miss her daughter. She was proud that Debbie was growing up and becoming her own person, but she couldn’t help feeling a little sad knowing Debbie would be on her own soon. They had grown very close over the years, Debbie often being the buffer between her and Harry. Bea felt bad about those times and thought her daughter shouldn’t have been put in that position. The mother and daughter had talked things through after Harry died and Debbie assured Bea that she was alright with how things turned out. She knew Bea loved her and had protected her throughout her childhood and understood her mother had been in a desperate position. Harry was an evil monster and Debbie was just glad she was there for her mom to play interference. Bea finally accepted her daughter’s words, treasuring Debbie even more.

 

Friday arrived quickly.

 

“Sweetheart! It’s so good to see you!” Bea says as she hugs her daughter.

 

“I’ve missed you so much mom!”

 

“Let’s get you home now. You must be exhausted from the flight.”

 

“I’m okay, really. I’m actually kind of hungry. The food on the plane was terrible. Do you mind if we stop for a bite to eat?”

 

“Sure darling. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Let’s go to Franky’s Joint. It would be great to see Franky. I’ve missed her.”

 

“Okay, I’m sure she would love to see you too.”

 

A little while later the mother and daughter enter the restaurant. Bea had texted Franky letting her know they would be stopping by for dinner. Franky had reserved a table for them and when they enter the restaurant Debbie embraces Franky warmly.

 

“Hey mini Red, you look great. Bumming around Europe looks like it’s done ya some good. I want to hear all about it.”

 

“I had such a great time, but I missed everyone so much. I’m glad to be home now.”

 

“Why don’t you two order some dinner and I’ll get the drinks.”

 

The women order and Franky returns carrying a tray with their drinks. Bea excuses herself, and heads to the bathroom. Franky smiles brightly at Debbie before she speaks.

 

“Your mom is really happy these days.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. It’s like a light switch has been turned on. She’s just glowing. I’m really looking forward to meeting Allie. We are having dinner tomorrow at her apartment with her family. Mom told me you met Allie and you like her.”

 

“Yeah, she’s great, perfect for your mom. She has a good sense of humor and a kind heart. I’ve never seen Red so happy. They are so cute together always staring and drooling over each other.  Allie has been so patient with your mom.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well you can imagine how she was after being with that dickhead for all those years. Oh, sorry Debs, I know he was your dad.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, calling him a dickhead is an understatement.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Anyway, Allie has been able to get your mom to open up, relax and enjoy life. I think she’s finally happy.”

 

“That’s great. I wasn’t sure she would ever let anyone in. Allie must be something special.”

 

“Yeah, she is. Red’s planning on taking her away for a weekend. I think she’s finally ready for some lady loving.”

 

“Franky!” Bea shouts.

 

Bea approaches the table in full blush.

 

“That’s my daughter you’re talking to!”

 

The tattooed brunette laughs as she feels her best friend lightly slap her arm. “Sorry Debs, I forgot you were Red’s kid for a sec.”

 

“It’s alright mom, I’m happy for you. Do you have a photo of Allie on your phone?”

 

Bea takes a seat and scrolls through her phone and finds a selfie with Allie that she took the other day. Debbie takes the phone and smiles.

 

“She’s really beautiful mom. You’ve done good.”

 

“She’s smokin’ hot. I tried to get in her pants when we first met, but she would have no part of me,” the tattooed brunette laughs, earning an annoyed look from Bea.

 

“Anyway, I’ve been seeing someone special these days. It’s still early but I’m crazy about her.”

 

Franky tells the women about Bridget and they are both surprised to see Franky so animated as she talks about her new love interest. This is quite a change for Franky. She never was serious with anyone except Erica and that ended badly causing Franky to go on a string of one-night stands. Bridget must be something special.

 

 

 

It’s Saturday and Allie had spent the day cleaning her apartment and shopping for tonight’s dinner party. She is nervous to meet Debbie this evening and hopes the young woman will like her. She is so crazy about Bea and can’t imagine what will happen if they don’t get along.

 

Everyone is supposed to arrive by 6:30 and Allie is now scrambling to finish cleaning, so she can start preparing dinner and have time to shower in between. Bea offered to come over and help Allie, but the blonde declined saying she wanted to make dinner on her own. She really wanted Bea to have some alone time with her daughter and she hoped Debbie wasn’t too jet lagged, so they could enjoy the afternoon together.

 

It’s nearly 6:30 and Allie is in the kitchen just completing the finishing touches on their dinner. She’s nervous so she decides to pour herself a glass of wine and she drinks it quickly before her guests arrive. The alcohol kicks in and she finally feels calm and collected. Her brother Andrew arrives first with more wine. He helps Allie arrange the dining room table and volunteers to be the bartender for the night. Next Allie’s father and Ingrid arrive. She greets them each with a warm hug. Ingrid insists on helping her out with last minute kitchen duties and Allie readily accepts her help. She must admit that she really likes Ingrid and is happy that her father met someone so wonderful despite how they first got together. Andrew is gathering the drinks when the doorbell rings and moments later a smiling Bea appears at her door accompanied by her curly brown-haired clone. Bea locks eyes with her girlfriend as they enter the living room. She can tell Allie is nervous as she approaches the mother and daughter. Allie smiles as she extends her hand out to Debbie to introduce herself. She is taken by surprise as she is pulled into a hug by the young brunette. Allie giggles as they break apart and the two women smile at each other.

 

“Debbie, I’m so glad to finally meet you,” Allie says with warm enthusiasm.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you too! Mom has been talking nonstop about you ever since I got back.”

 

Allie laughs as she gazes at her girlfriend who has gone red-faced. Andrew approaches with his father and Ingrid. Allie gives the introductions and Andrew gets the drinks prepared for the group. Allie gives Debbie a tour of her apartment as everyone settles down in the living room to enjoy some appetizers and cocktails.

 

The evening goes well, and everyone is enjoying themselves. Allie’s father manages to get some time alone with Bea when the group steps outside to look at the garden in the backyard.

 

“So, Bea, I have to thank you for bringing my little girl home. If it wasn’t for you I’m sure Allie wouldn’t have stayed.”

 

“Mr. Novak…”

 

“Please call me Peter.”

 

“Alright Peter, there’s no need to thank me.”

 

“Yes, there is. I behaved so dreadfully with Allie, and my actions were unforgivable. I’m so grateful she has given me another chance. I’m just sorry that she and her mother were not able to reconcile. My daughter is such a wonderful woman and I know she is incredibly happy right now and that’s all due to you. Thank you my dear. Thank you for finally bringing her home and making her so happy.”

 

Allie’s father embraces Bea and Bea can feel he is getting emotional. She hugs him back and they walk arm and arm together as they head back inside. Allie saw the exchange between her father and Bea and is curious as to what was said. She will ask Bea later.

 

Allie heads for the bathroom and when she exits she is met by Debbie who is standing in the hallway.

 

“Here you go Deb,” Allie gestures to the vacant restroom as she exits.

 

 “Um, I actually don’t need it, I just wanted to talk to you in private for a moment if you don’t mind.”

 

Allie nods her head and motions to the bedroom. She thought they were getting along quite well, so she’s hoping the nervous swirl in her stomach is for nothing. Allie smiles trying to look confident.

 

“So, Debbie, what do you want to talk to me about?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you understand how fragile my mom is. She experienced a lot of horrible things when my father was living with us. I worry about her. I know she’s crazy about you and I don’t want her heart broken. You are quite a bit younger than her, I hope this isn’t just a fling for you.”

 

“Debbie, I can assure you that your mom is very special to me and I take our relationship very seriously. Your mom has told me all about her marriage and I know she went through hell. We are working together to form a solid relationship based on love and respect.”

 

Allie realizes she used the word ‘Love.’

 

“I guess she didn’t tell you that I moved back here so that we could be together. I lived in New York until recently. We met, and I fell for her instantly. I’m crazy about her and I promise you that I will take very good care of her for as long as she wants me around.”

 

“Wow, she didn’t tell me you moved here to be with her.”

 

“Yes, I did. I had a nice life in New York but once I met your mother I knew I had to explore my feelings. I think we both felt that special connection, so moving back home was what I needed to do. I couldn’t be happier with my decision.”

 

“I’m sorry Allie, I just felt like I had to say my peace. I believe that you really love my mother and will take good care of her.”

 

Allie blushes.

 

“Debbie, I do love your mother, but I haven’t told her just yet. I don’t want to scare her off me.”

 

Debbie smiles and says, “Your secret’s safe with me, but don’t worry about scaring her off by telling her you love her. I think she loves you too. I can tell by the way she looks at you and the way she acts when she talks about you. I’ve never seen her so happy. She just hasn’t been able to sort her feelings through just yet.”

 

Allie gives Debbie a hug.

 

“I’m glad we talked and that you are okay with me being with your mom.”

 

“I’m glad too Allie. I know mom is in good hands. Thank you for making her so happy.”

 

The two women exit the bedroom and join the group in the living room. Bea gives Allie a questionable look as she sees them enter the room. Allie can convey what just happened through a gentle nod and a smile. Bea understands. She knows her daughter has questioned Allie about their relationship and can tell Allie was able to put Debbie’s mind at ease. Bea is very pleased.

 

The night comes to an end shortly and everyone says their goodbyes. Bea tells Allie she will call her later. On the car ride home, Debbie talks to her mother about the night.

 

“Mom, Allie is really lovely. I’m glad things are going well between you two. It’s good to see you so happy.”

 

Bea pulls the car into the driveway. She reaches for Debbie’s hand.

 

“Thank you, Deb, having your support means everything to me. I love you Deb.”

 

“I love you too mom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I'll be away next week so I won't be posting until the following week. The next chapter will be a romantic weekend for Bea and Allie. Have a great week and thanks for following this story!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you are having a great weekend. In this chapter Bea and Allie finally make love. Enjoy!

Bea has been craving alone time with her favorite blonde. She wants to take Allie away for a special weekend somewhere out of town. Bea has always loved the outdoors and enjoys hiking and fishing. The redhead thinks maybe a weekend of outdoor activity will be fun for them. She has a friend who has a fishing cabin up in the mountains a couple of hours out of town. She plans on asking him if they could use the cabin for the weekend. 

“Allie, I have a friend who has a fishing cabin in the mountains. I’ve been thinking it would be nice to get away for a bit and enjoy some time in the outdoors. Would you like to join me for a weekend away?” Beas asks.  
“Just the two of us?” Allie asks as she raises an eyebrow.  
“Yes,” Bea laughs, her face turning a shade of pink. “Just the two of us and any wildlife we meet.”  
“I would love to spend the weekend with you. Are there bears around there?”  
“Probably, but don’t worry, I’ll keep us safe, I promise.” 

Allie is very excited about spending two days away in the mountains with her girlfriend. The thought of them alone without any outside distractions is very enticing to her. They have been seeing a lot of each other through work, but she wants more alone time. The idea of being away for the weekend with her girlfriend sounds like heaven.

Bea works out a schedule for coverage at the gym while Allie and she set out for their two-day adventure.  
Bea packed up her car and headed over to pick up Allie. The blonde is waiting outside her house with her bag, and when Bea sees her standing there, her heart skips a beat. She is in awe as she takes in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Allie waves to Bea flashing the brightest smile. Her golden locks move as the gentle breeze passes through them. Her face looks radiant in the early morning light. Bea can’t believe that she is all hers. If someone would have told her 6 weeks ago that she would be feeling this wonderful and in a relationship with a beautiful woman, she would have called them crazy. 

The ride up to the cabin goes smoothly. Bea has a cooler packed with food and drinks for the weekend. She wants to go fishing and hopefully catch their dinner; of course that’s if Allie shows interest in fishing, otherwise they will eat what Bea brought.  
They arrive at the cabin which is located on a remote patch of land near a small river that is within walking distance of the property. They enter the cabin and are surprised to see that the interior is beautifully decorated in a rustic style with modern appliances. There is a large open kitchen that flows into the living room. A large stone fireplace is the highlight of the living room and sitting adjacent is the one bedroom the cabin furnishes. 

“Wow Babe, could this be any more romantic?” Allie sighs happily.  
Bea is pleased to see Allie look so happy. The cabin is exactly what she was hoping for.   
“I know, it’s really perfect isn’t it? How about we unpack our stuff and I’ll put together some lunch.”  
Bea prepares their lunch and after they finish eating they take a stroll down to the river. They bring their fishing poles with them as Allie has agreed to try her hand at fishing. 

Bea teaches Allie how to cast the line and reel it in when a fish bites. They are trying to catch rainbow trout for dinner tonight. Bea has put a spinner lure on their lines hoping to attract the tasty fish. Allie gets the hang of casting and reeling in the line. After a while she starts to get bored. Bea encourages her to be patient. She explains that half the fun is just being out and enjoying your beautiful surroundings. As she is explaining this, Allie gets a big tug on her line. She screeches out with surprise, grabbing onto her pole tightly. 

“Hold tight and start to reel in the line,” Bea cries out with excitement.  
“Whatever is on the line feels so strong. I almost lost the pole,” she shouts.

Bea stands beside her. She wants Allie to have the thrill of pulling up a fish. She is ready with a net to help pull the fish out of the water once it gets close to the shoreline. Allie screams with excitement as the fish thrashes through the water and jumps up. Bea encourages her to keep reeling it in. Finally, it’s close enough to the shore that Bea is able to scoop it up. The redhead manages to pull it up and take the lure out of its mouth, placing it in a bucket filled with water.

“That was so exciting,” Allie says as she gazes into the bucket.  
“You did great Allie. It’s large enough for us to keep it and have it for dinner tonight.”

The women continue fishing for the next couple of hours. Bea catches a nice sized trout and Allie pulls up a little one that they release back into the river. At the end of the day, Bea cleans and prepares the fish while they are still at the river. They head back later to the cabin having enjoyed their afternoon together.

“God, you stink like fish. Someone needs a shower,” Allie teases.  
“I beg your pardon.” Bea says pretending to be annoyed. Honestly, Bea thinks she does stink so a shower is a good idea.  
“Fine, but come here first.”  
Bea reaches for the blonde who eagerly wraps herself around her girlfriend for a passionate kiss.  
The redhead breaks away and says, “Let’s continue this later. I need to freshen up.”   
“You got it babe, I’ll be showering after you.”   
As Bea heads toward the bathroom Allie gives her a little slap on the ass causing the redhead to shout out with surprise.   
“Watch it Novak,” she says raising her eyebrow.

Bea enjoyed a long shower after having spent the afternoon teaching her girl how to fish. It was simple moments like today that filled her heart. Watching Allie laugh and squeal with excitement while pulling up her fish was music to her ears. Since Allie entered her life, Bea felt lighter and happier than she had ever been. The blonde made her laugh with her wicked sense of humor, always challenging and teasing the redhead. She loved every moment of their playful antics.   
Bea never imagined finding someone to share these simple pleasures with. She had given up on that part of her life. Her friends and Debbie were always there for her sharing good times, but if you paid close attention to Bea you could tell that her inner light was dim. Her marriage almost broke her and although she had made progress building her self-esteem up, she never seemed truly happy. Once the young blonde entered her life Bea’s whole disposition changed. She beamed with a brightness like no one ever saw before. It was obvious to everyone that Bea was in love. 

Bea could see the changes in herself as well. She knew she loved Allie but thought it was too early to express this. Every day she craved Allie more and more. When they were apart, all she could think about was her girlfriend. She longed for Allie’s kisses and the feel of her warm skin. It wasn’t just the physical aspect of their relationship that Bea loved. They had fun together and supported each other. From the moment they met, Bea felt an attraction to the blonde, but it changed and became more meaningful as they got to know each other. They had a special connection, something she never felt with anyone before.   
Bea wanted to take the next step in their relationship. She was nervous as hell, but she wanted to make love to Allie. She knew the blonde was just waiting on her and now she felt she was finally ready.

Bea exited the bathroom calling out to Allie letting her know the shower was free. She was wrapped in her towel when the blonde entered the bedroom. Allie’s eyes moved down Bea’s body and a naughty grin spread across her face. Allie starts to strip off her clothes throwing them into a pile on the floor. She is completely naked as she passes Bea on her way into the bathroom. She gives Bea a wink as she closes the door. Bea felt a fluttering in her core as she gazed at her girlfriend’s beautiful body. She shakes her head trying to pull her mind onto her next task.   
After they are both showered and dressed, Bea opens a bottle of wine and they settle down on the couch together. 

“I had fun this afternoon. Thank you for teaching me how to fish.”  
“I wasn’t sure you would like it, I’m glad you gave it a go. Maybe we could go for a little hike tomorrow. We’re near the National Park so there will be great hiking trails and scenic views if you’re up for it.”  
“Sure, I’ve never been to that park, I’d love to see some beautiful scenery.”  
“How about I start preparing dinner? I don’t know about you but I’m starving,” the redhead says.

The couple work together in harmony as if they have been doing this evening ritual for years. Bea prepares the fish and Allie makes the salad and side dishes. The women enjoy their dinner and Bea has surprised Allie with her special homemade chocolate cake for dessert. After they are finished eating and the dishes are done, they settle down on the couch after a wonderful day together. 

Bea reaches forward and places her hand behind Allie’s neck drawing her into a sensual kiss. The blonde moans softly as she feels Bea’s warm tongue caress against hers. Allie wraps her arms around Bea closing the gap between them. The redhead’s intoxicating scent causes her to sigh with delight.   
Bea has been imagining this moment for so long and is eager to finally touch Allie. 

“You’re so beautiful Allie. I want you, I’m ready.”   
“Are you sure?” Allie asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Absolutely.”

The blonde smiles and kisses Bea passionately. She removes her shirt and tosses it on the floor. Bea starts to unbutton her own shirt as Allie leans into the redhead kissing her on the neck. Bea loses her train of thought as she feels Allie’s lips on her. Unable to unfasten the buttons fast enough, Bea rips her shirt open causing the few remaining buttons to fly off, earning a giggle from Allie.

“Can I take this off?” the blonde asks pulling at the straps of her own black lacey bra.

Bea nods as she watches, mesmerized as Allie starts to unclasp the garment. Allie’s beautifully sculpted breasts heave out from under the lacey material. The redhead feels a wave of heat shoot down her body as she stares at Allie’s breasts. Her mouth opening slightly in awe. She leans in to kiss Allie’s neck sucking and nipping at her pulse points. She then begins her descent, her lips travelling down the blonde’s body finally reaching their destination. She sucks and bites lightly on Allie’s nipple causing the blonde to hiss. Bea’s hand finds Allie’s other breast and she caresses her nipple eliciting a loud moan.

“Do you mind if we go into the bedroom?” Allie asks breathlessly.

Bea nods and Allie guides her toward the bedroom. The redhead removes her bra and tosses it across the room. Allie’s eyes glaze over in a lustful haze as she sees Bea’s beautiful breasts for the first time. After they both remove their jeans, Allie moves to the bed and lies flat beckoning Bea to join her. Bea climbs onto Allie and their bodies meld together. Their hardened nipples rub together sending a shiver down Bea’s body. All that lies between them right now is the thin lacey fabric of their panties. 

Bea begins to explore every inch of the blonde’s body. Licking and sucking her way down Allie’s torso. Allie loves this domineering side of Bea. She has been waiting eagerly to see it emerge fully.  
Bea shifts and is now hovering over Allie. Her thigh is pressed against Allie’s core and the friction from their movements causes the blonde to buck her hips. She begins to grind into Bea’s thigh causing the redhead to gasp when she feels Allie’s juices against her flesh. Allie is so wet her panties are completely ruined.

“Bea, are you alright?” Allie asks suddenly. “We can stop if you want.”  
“No, I don’t want to stop, I want you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’ve never been more certain.” Her voice sounding more raspy than usual.  
Allie smiles sweetly.   
“Alright beautiful, I’m all yours.”

Allie pulls Bea back down onto her and kisses her softly. The kissing starts to get more intense as their bodies grind against each other. Allie takes hold of Bea and flips her over. She is now straddling the redhead who is lying flat on her back. The blonde’s eyes grow dark as she reaches down and starts to massage her girlfriend’s breast sending the redhead’s body into a frenzy. 

Between feverish kisses Bea asks, “Can I touch you Allie?”

Receiving confirmation with a kiss, Bea slips her hand into Allie’s lacey panties cupping her core. The blonde lets out a low growl as she feels Bea’s finger slowly slip into her wet folds. Allie begins to gasp and shudder as Bea’s fingers drag through her pool of wetness. She needs more from Bea.

“I need you inside of me,” Allie says seductively. “Will you let me show you?”

Bea’s looks at her with a hunger in her eyes Allie has never seen before. A wicked smile spreads across Allie’s face as Bea hooks her thumbs through Allie’s panties pulling the ruined lacey material down her long legs. She parts her legs giving Bea better access. The redhead tosses the garment on the floor and starts to stroke Allie’s core gently. Allie takes Bea’s hands and guides her girlfriend’s fingers inside of her. A look of wonderment washes over Bea’s face as her fingers explore, moving in and out. Allie cries out as she feels Bea’s fingers fill her with every thrust. She shows the redhead how to move them to reach her most sensitive area, the place where Allie needs her the most. It feels so good and Allie is shaking and on the edge as Bea lunges into her body more firmly.

“That’s it.” Allie gasps as she moves her hips in rhythm with Bea’s hand. Bea notices a flush starting to spread across Allie’s chest as she quickens the pace. 

Allie’s eyes begin to flutter, and suddenly clamp shut. She moves her lips onto the blonde’s neck grazing the skin with her teeth as her fingers plunge in hitting her most sensitive spot. Allie lets out a guttural cry as her walls begin to tighten around Bea’s fingers. She rides out her orgasm finally collapsing onto the redhead. Bea gazes at Allie and thinks the blonde has never looked more beautiful.

Bea feels more fulfilled then she has ever felt, despite the throbbing sensation that persists in her core. She is overjoyed that she was able to satisfy Allie and relishes this new feeling of sexual empowerment. 

Finally, Allie’s breathing starts to return to normal.

“Holy fuck!” She cries out. “That was amazing,” she says as she peppers Bea with kisses all over her face. “Are you sure you never did that before?”  
Bea turns red. “You know I haven’t,” the redhead says shyly.  
“Well you are truly a natural. I have never cum that hard before.”  
Bea can’t help blushing again.  
“I’ve wanted to feel you like that since we first met,” Allie says.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, you’re surprised? Bea you’re the most beautiful and sexy woman I’ve ever met.”   
“I don’t see myself as beautiful or sexy.”  
“Well you are, and you better get used to me calling you beautiful and sexy because it’s not going to stop.”  
Bea smiles as she snuggles into Allie’s neck. Allie’s sentiment truly touching her.  
“So, did you like touching me?”   
“I did, it was an amazing feeling. I’m so happy I could please you.”  
“Boy, did you ever,” Allie laughs.   
“I would like to touch you. Would you like that?” Allies asks looking at Bea like she could devour her.  
The redhead nods sheepishly as Allie tucks one of her curls behind her ear.  
“Bea, I really care about you, I just want to make you feel good. If it becomes too much we can stop.”  
Bea nods, “I trust you completely,” she says as she kisses Allie.

Allie smiles as she looks into her girlfriend’s eyes one last time. Her gentle lips begin their decent down Bea’s body, sucking and nipping along the way. Allie takes her time gently working Bea up until the redhead finally lets out a loud moan. 

“Allie, I need you.”

Allie moves down Bea’s body pulling the redhead’s panties off. Her eyes grow dark with desire as she looks at Bea’s core which is now coated with her juices. She feels a hard thud hit her groin as her eyes rake over her beautiful girlfriend’s body. She leans into Bea for another hot wet kiss as her fingers explore Bea’s folds.   
Allie sighs deeply as she feels her girlfriend’s arousal coat her fingers.

“Oh God,” Allie moans. “You’re so wet for me babe. You feel so good.”

Her fingers stroke Bea’s clit and Bea’s hips jump chasing Allie’s hand for more contact. Allie moves onto Bea’s thigh anchoring her into place and providing the contact Allie needs for her own throbbing core.  
Allie’s fingers move towards Bea’s entrance and she stills her movement.

“Bea, I want to be inside you.”

Bea nods her head giving approval, and with that, Allie crashes her lips onto the redhead, her fingers slipping inside slowly.   
Bea’s body has never felt this kind of pleasure before. Allie’s expert fingers move inside of Bea, drawing out sounds from the redhead that she has never uttered before. The feeling is beyond any words she could ever express. 

Allie smiles as she sees Bea’s orgasm building. She curls her fingers as she continues to move in and out of Bea. Her fingers press firmly onto her clit causing the redhead to shudder. Bea is breathing heavily, and a loud moan escapes her lips as Allie’s thumb takes one last sweep over Bea’s clit finally giving her the release she so desperately needs. 

Bea falls back onto the bed breathless. Allie moves in close to her girlfriend placing gentle kisses onto her face and chest. She snuggles in close wrapping her leg over Bea’s.

“Are you okay Bea?” Allie asks softly.

Bea raises her head and gazes into Allie’s ocean blue eyes.

“More than ever. I’ve never felt anything like that before. You are amazing, Allie.” 

Allie’s smile is so bright it could light the room. She kisses Bea and takes a moment to compose herself before speaking.

 

“I love you Bea. I know we haven’t been together for that long, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

Bea feels her emotions are starting to get the best of her. Her eyes start to tear up and she lets out a little sob. Allie looks at her concerned.

“I’m sorry beautiful, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset with you. I’m just so happy. Allie, I love you too. I have for a while and was just too afraid to tell you.”

Allie wipes away the tear that has fallen down Bea’s check and kisses her passionately. They spend the rest of the night making love before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Bea’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun’s rays cover her face. She tilted her head slightly squinting until her eyes could adjust to the light. Allie was still sleeping, and Bea could feel her naked skin pressed against her. The redhead smiled to herself as she remembered last night when they made love for the first time. It felt so natural touching Allie and drawing out pleasure from her. Franky was right. The love and trust she felt for Allie enabled her to relax and enjoy herself. Allie proved to be an excellent teacher and Bea blushes to herself as she remembers last night’s love lessons. She thinks Allie would definitely give her a gold star for her effort based on the loud cries and moans that came out of the blonde last night.

Bea laid there holding her girlfriend for several minutes before Allie finally began to stir. She moved her hand over her face to block out the morning light. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Allie says as she rolls onto her girlfriend, pressing her body flush against Bea. Her voice sounding hoarse from last night’s activities. 

The redhead smiles dreamily at her as she kisses her good morning. After they finish their kiss, Allie stretches her body and yawns.

“Alliecat, you look tired.”

“Well beautiful, you kept me quite busy last night. It’s no surprise I’m so knackered this morning.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re so incredibly sexy,” Bea says placing another kiss on Allie’s lips.

Despite the many hours of lovemaking from last night, Bea is still craving Allie. It’s like her body has awoken from a long hibernation. She feels this insatiable desire to have Allie - again and again.

This sexual awakening that Bea is experiencing comes as somewhat of a surprise to Allie. She knew Bea’s desire for her was getting stronger every day, but what she experienced last night had truly amazed her.  She had feared that Bea’s previous sexual experiences would have made her more hesitant and reserved. The redhead did not display any signs of hesitancy whatsoever. Allie couldn’t be happier with Bea’s new skill set and the stamina she was able to maintain.

The couple spend the next hour making love again. As they settle down in each other’s arms, hunger finally interrupts their quiet moment. Allie’s stomach growls causing the redhead to laugh out loud.

“Hungry are ya?”

Allie grins sweetly as she takes a small throw pillow from the bed and gently bats her girlfriend with it.

“I can’t help it. You wore me out. I need to refuel.”

Bea gets up and after using the bathroom she tells Allie she will make them breakfast. She encourages Allie to relax in bed until everything is ready. Once the coffee is brewing, the heavenly scent pulls the blonde from bed. Bea hands her a mug and Allie hums with delight as she takes her first sip.

“Coffee is truly the nectar of the Gods,” she declares.

The women enjoy a hearty breakfast in preparation for the hike they have planned for today. Allie showers first, but not before trying to tempt Bea to shower with her. As enticing as the offer was, Bea insisted they shower separately fearing they would never leave the cabin today. Once they are both dressed, the women head out and take a short drive to the hiking trail Bea wants to explore today. They spend the next several hours walking the picturesque trails stopping occasionally to take photos. They walk several miles before Bea suggests they stop and have some lunch. She unpacks the sandwiches she has made, and they settle down beside a creek. After they finish eating, Allie leans her head onto Bea’s lap. The two women remain quiet for several minutes enjoying the peaceful sound of the trickling water.

Allie smiles thinking about how happy she feels right now. So much has changed for her, it was truly mind boggling. Just 6 weeks ago, she was on plane flying from New York to her hometown to lay her mother to rest. In that brief period of time, she fell in love, moved back home, inherited a large sum of money and reconciled with her father. 

Looking back at her life Allie now believed “everything happens for a reason.” She had suffered over the past 12 years, estranged from her parents, resulting in trust issues. She worked long hours at a bar to put herself through college. The exhaustion she felt brought drugs into her life almost causing her to spiral out of control permanently. Looking back, she would not change a thing since it brought her to where she was right now, here on this mountain with the love of her life.

After they finish relaxing, the women start their trek back to the car. They plan on driving back home in the early evening. They arrive back at the cabin some time later and begin packing their bags and straightening up the cabin before heading out.

 

Bea pulled her car up to Allie’s house a couple of hours later. She shut the motor off and gazed into Allie’s eyes.

“I had such a wonderful time with you this weekend. I will never forget it,” Bea says as a smile spreads across her face.

“Beautiful, I had an incredible time too. Last night with you, was amazing!”

Bea looks down as a blush covers her face. Allie reaches for Bea’s face and gently caresses the redhead’s cheek.

“I will never tire of your adorable blush,” Allie says as she leans into Bea’s waiting lips. “I’m going to miss you tonight. Can I tempt you to come home with me tonight?”

“You know I would love to, but I need to get up early tomorrow and deal with work. We both know if I stay with you we won’t get much sleep.”

“Alright, I know you’re right,” Allie says pouting. “I’ll see you at the gym tomorrow. What time do you want me there?”

“Why don’t you come in at 10:00. Take some time for yourself to relax a bit.”

“Alright, that sound good. Thanks. I’m going to go now,” she says sadly.

 

Both women exit the car and Bea carries Allie’ bag to her front door. The women embrace in a warm hug followed by a gentle kiss. 

“I love you Allie.”

“I love you too.”

Bea leans in for one last kiss before heading back to her car.

 

It’s late now and Bea is exhausted from the long day and the previous night’s activities. She would have loved to stay at Allie’s place tonight, but she knew going home was for the best.

As she settled down into bed after a long hot shower, she decided to call Allie to say goodnight. She wanted to hear her beautiful girl’s voice as she drifted off to sleep. Placing the call, after 2 rings she hears the voice of the woman she is madly in love with.

“Hi beautiful, I knew you couldn’t resist me. You’ve changed your mind, and you’ve called to tell me you’re outside my door right now ready to have me again,” Allie says matter-of-factly.

Bea can just see Allie’s cheeky grin through the phone as she listens to her girlfriend. The redhead laughs.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you another night Alliecat. I just called to hear your voice one more time before I go to sleep.”

Allie sighs. “You drive me wild Bea Smith. I just can’t get enough of you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too babe.”

The women talk for the next few minutes until Bea tells Allie she needs to go, fearing she will fall asleep any moment. Allie settles in bed her mind now filled with thoughts of her gorgeous girlfriend.

 

 

Bea wakes suddenly hearing her phone alarm ring. It’s still dark outside but she can see a trace of light on the horizon. She wants to get to the gym earlier than usual today to catch up on the scheduling for the week and find out how Boomer managed while she and Allie were out. After showering and getting dressed she drives herself to town. She enters her office and sees a note from Boomer updating her on the activity for the last two days. Bea is pleased that things are in order. The schedule is all set and Boomer took care of a maintenance issue that occurred in the men’s bathroom. She signed up 3 new members and as Bea does a final walkthrough she sees everything is clean and ready for a new day. Boomer has proved herself this weekend and Bea couldn’t be more pleased. She now feels she will worry less when she needs to be away from her business knowing she can count on Boomer.

 

It’s later that afternoon when Franky pays a surprise visit to Bea at the gym.

“Hey Franky, good to see ya,” Boomer says as she sees her tattooed friend enter the gym. “Are ya here for a workout?”

“Nahh, I came to see Red, is she around?”

“Yeah, she’s in her office right now, but I would knock if I were you, Blondie is in there with her and I’ve heard things I’m not supposed to hear,” Boomer says chuckling.

“I guess they had a good weekend away.”

Franky walks over to Bea’s office and knocks loudly.

“Hey Red, it’s Franky. Can I come in?”  


She hears some shuffling and the sound of moving furniture. 

“Just a moment Franky, I’ll be right there.”

A minute later the door slowly opens, and a red-faced Bea appears. Franky peers in and sees Allie adjusting her shirt before standing up to face the door. Franky smiles as she walks through the door ready to tease the couple.

“Hey Blondie, nice to see ya. Did Red show ya a good time this weekend?”

“She certainly did,” Allie says. “I have a new appreciation for nature, especially the birds and the bees.”

Franky laughs “I bet ya do.”

“I’ll leave you two, I need to be out on the floor anyway,” Allie says as she exits smirking. “Good to see you Franky.”

Allie leaves the room, and Franky walks over to the chair in front of Bea’s desk and has a seat.

“So, I’m guessing that you got your ladyboner taken care of this weekend.”

“Would you stop being so crude Franky?”

“Stop being such a prude and tell me what happened. I want details.”

Bea gives her an annoyed look.

“In your dreams. I’m not going to tell you about our sex life.”

“That’s what I was waiting to hear! So, you finally took the plunge? Did you like it? Did you reciprocate or were you a pillow princess?”

“What the hell Franky! All I’m going to say is that Allie and I had a great time together. I was able to … satisfy her and she made me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

“Good for ya Red, I’m really happy things went well. I told you all you needed to do was relax and trust your instincts. I knew Blondie would take care of you.”

Bea does not want to admit Franky was right, she will never hear the end of it.

  

It’s 5:00 and Bea says goodnight to Allie as she grabs her bag heading for the door. She is leaving a little early today because she had promised to spend some time with her daughter. Bea felt a little guilty going away this past weekend with Allie since her daughter had only returned from Europe last week, so she promised Debbie they would spend some time together tonight. She would be ordering in from Debbie’s favorite restaurant this evening and watching a movie of Debbie’s choice.

Bea arrived home about 5:30 finding her beautiful daughter happily chatting on the phone. She lets Debbie know that she will be taking a shower and then they can order in some dinner. Twenty minutes later Bea comes down the stairs wearing her pajamas, her red curls still damp from the hot shower she just enjoyed. She bends down to give Debbie a kiss on the head and then proceeds to find the takeaway menus.

“So darling, have you decided what you want to eat tonight?”

“Let’s order some Chinese food. I’ve been craving it all day.” 

Bea places the order and the two women sit together on the couch while waiting for the food to arrive.

“So, mom, I’m guessing you had a good weekend with Allie.”

“Yes, I did. It’s really beautiful up there in the mountains. We did a little fishing and hiking. If you want, we can plan a weekend there before you go off to college.”

“I’m sure it’s gorgeous but I’ll be busy the next few weekends. I want to start packing and try to spend some time with my friends before we all go off to different colleges.”

“I understand Deb. I’m really going to miss you. We haven’t spent a lot of time together since you’ve returned from Europe. I’m so sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry mom. I know you have a lot on your plate right now. You have been working really hard to keep everything running smoothly while Maxine is out recovering. Plus, you’re in a new relationship. I’m glad you were able to spend some time alone with Allie this past weekend. I really like her, and I can see how happy she makes you. Have you told her you love her yet?”

Bea blushes hearing this unexpected question from her daughter.

“Actually, we both said it this past weekend for the first time.”

“That’s great! You two are so cute together. I’m so happy she’s in your life mom. I wasn’t sure you would open yourself up to anyone again. Now when I go off to school I won’t have to worry about you as much. Allie will be there keeping you happy.” 

  

 

Later that week Allie was at the front desk checking in members. One of the newest members arrived and Allie swiped her card smiling politely. Her name was Sarah and Allie had heard a lot about her from Franky one evening when Allie stopped by the bar for a drink. Franky had dated Sarah briefly several months ago before she met Bridget. The shapely brunette was a knockout and Franky took to her like a moth to a flame. They had a hot short-lived affair before Franky ended things. Sarah was wild and very uninhibited. After a while Franky felt Sarah had become too much for Franky’s taste. Sarah moved on but not before causing an embarrassing scene at Franky’s bar one night.

Allie didn’t like Sarah because she was always checking Bea out. Bea was blind to her constant gawking and Sarah was starting to really piss Allie off.

Later that evening Allie found the need to interrupt a conversation Bea was having with Sarah. It was clear Sarah was flirting with her girlfriend and Bea was clueless thinking that Sarah was really interested in their conversation about gym equipment. Allie knew better and needed to make sure that Sarah understood Bea was hers. Allie claimed Bea that evening when she joined the women’s conversation and placed an open mouth kiss on her girlfriend. Bea was flustered and confused after receiving the passionate kiss in the middle of the gym. Sarah huffed and walked away.

 

“She’s after you Bea,” Allie said with jealousy seething out.

“Don’t be silly, she just wants to learn about the newest gym equipment we have.”

“Yeah right,” Allie says with an annoyed tone.

“Well even if she is, she’s barking up the wrong tree. I only have eyes for you babe,” Bea says as she kisses Allie on the lips.

“She better back off or she might find herself bitch-slapped by me. I don’t share.”

“Allie! Don’t get yourself all worked-up. You have nothing to worry about on my end and you know that.”

“Yes, of course, I just don’t want anyone making a move on you.”

The next day Bea was in the weight room working with one of her male clients. She was spotting him on the bench press and showing him some additional exercises to add to his fitness routine. Sarah was in the room and she was watching the redhead intensely. As Bea finished up the session and started to head towards the locker room, Sarah followed her discreetly. The gym was particularly hot that day, with the air-conditioning system not working properly. Bea needed a shower, so she headed into the lady’s locker room grabbing her spare set of clothes and a towel. The locker-room was empty so Bea stripped down quickly before entering the steamy shower stall. The hot stream of water filled the small room with a steamy haze. Bea closed her eyes as the water poured over her body. She was lathering up her body when she heard someone enter in her shower room. Before she could turn around to see who it was, she felt her body being pushed against the tiled wall. Bea gasped out as she felt someone’s lips kiss the back of her neck. She took hold of the arm that encircled her body pushing it away and turning around at the same time.

 

“Allie! What are you doing? We can’t be fooling around in here. Someone may walk in.”

Allie smirked and said, “No worries, I locked the door.”

Allie dropped down on her knees wearing a naughty smile. She looked into Bea’s eyes that had now grown black with desire. The blonde leaned in closer ready to pleasure her beautiful girlfriend.

 

Meanwhile Sarah was nursing her arm because minutes before, as she was about to enter the shower room, Allie grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back preventing Sarah from entering.

“I know what you’re up to, so unless you want this broken you better back off and leave my girlfriend alone. I know all about you, so I suggest you cancel your membership and find another gym.”

“Fine, just let me go.”

Allie released her arm and shoved Sarah, the brunette stormed off in a huff exiting the building quickly.

Allie smiled to herself as she quickly discarded her clothes and entered the shower room surprising Bea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. In the next chapter you will begin to see some new storylines. I haven't fully developed them yet, but I have some ideas in the working. Have a great week, and thanks for your support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than usual where I introduce an old character we all love to hate. Hope you enjoy!

The contractor Allie and Andrew hired to repair their mother’s house was finally done and the place looked great and was ready for the next occupants. Allie and Andrew were pleased with the result and after discussing their options they decided to sell the house. The siblings were now ready to let go of their childhood home. The house was only on the market for 2 weeks before they received a good offer. After a little negotiating, the contract was drawn, and the closing would take place at the end of the month. The sale of their childhood home triggered many emotions for them but in the end, it was the right decision to sell.

Things were also moving along for Andrew career wise. He had begun to create a business plan to start his own company. With the money he inherited from his mother’s estate, Andrew now had the capital to start his own landscaping business. Andrew always enjoyed gardening projects and working outdoors and now he was ready to take the plunge and be his own boss. Allie was very excited about his new career and promised she would help him promote and market his new venture. This was her area of expertise and she was very good at it. Sometimes she missed working at her old job, the excitement of landing a new account was always a rush for her. This project was small scale compared to what she did at her old job, but she took this opportunity while helping Andrew to think about the next phase of her career.

Maxine’s cancer treatments were continuing and although it was too early to get the full picture, there were positive signs that the treatments were working, and Maxine might recover faster than expected. Once Maxine returned to work Allie would need to find a job. Her town had expanded considerably since she left 12 years ago. There were a lot of companies that were moving in because of the tax incentives the town provided. Allie began to research the companies in town and in the surrounding area. She kept these searches to herself not wanting to make Bea feel like she was unhappy working at the gym. She really did love working with Bea, and for the most part they worked well together. There was the occasional time when Bea got a little frustrated with Allie’s way of doing things, but those times were far and few in between. Overall Allie proved to be essential to Bea while Maxine was out recovering.

Maxine was the one who handled the budget and other financial duties, but Bea was forced to take over that roll in her absence. Bea found herself at a loss when she looked at the numbers on the monitor one afternoon. She was hoping to find some extra money to fund the rental of some new fitness machines for the club.  Bea had sat for about a half hour practically pulling her hair out, trying to figure out the complex spreadsheets Maxine created when Allie came into her office. The blonde was a whiz with numbers and in about 5 minutes she was able to decipher the spreadsheets and show Bea there was cash available. Allie’s mathematical and computer skills impressed Bea. She was grateful for her girlfriend’s help and as they spoke further Allie volunteered to help with a project that would advertise and promote the gym. Her marketing and research background would tie in well with this project. Bea was grateful, but she felt perhaps Allie might be getting bored working at the gym and needed to get back to her chosen career.

Weeks went by and life was pleasant. Bea and Allie were spending a lot of time together inside and out of work and Allie always made sure to include Debbie in their leisure activities. As Debbie and Allie got to know each other the two found a common interest. Love of fashion. Debbie loved Allie’s style and one afternoon she spent some time raiding Allie’s closet looking for an outfit for her Saturday evening plans. The blonde was happy to share her clothes and loved that Debbie appreciated her style.

“What are you doing tonight?” the blonde asked.

“I’m meeting up with my friends and we are going to a party at Brayden’s house. In a couple of weeks everyone leaves for college, this is the last time we will be able to hang out together for a while. The party should be really great.”

“That sounds like fun. Did you tell your mom?”

“To be honest, no. She doesn’t like Brayden and his family, especially his mother Jacqueline. They call her Jacs for short.”

“Well Debbie, I think you should tell her.”

“Why?”

“Because she should know where you are. Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of you two.”

“Don’t be a spoil sport. It’s just a party and I really want to hang out with my friends. I should be back by mom’s curfew. Please don’t say anything to her.”

“What you’re asking, puts me in an awkward position with your mother.”

Debbie looks at Allie with puppy dog eyes and says “Please.”

Allie thinks a moment. She doesn’t want to tattle on Debbie and ruin their growing relationship, but she can’t help the feeling she will be deceiving Bea if she doesn’t say anything. She decides not to say anything in hopes that Debbie will be responsible and return home by her curfew. She remembers being a teenager and understands how important it is to see your friends and go to parties.

“Alright Deb, I won’t say anything to your mother but make sure you are home by curfew. I’ll be staying over with your mom tonight, so I will see you when you get home.”

“Thank you Allie!”

Debbie finally picks out an outfit and heads back to her house to have dinner and get ready for the party tonight.

Bea arrived home after a busy day at work. She showered and changed expecting Allie to arrive shortly. The couple was planning on ordering takeaway tonight and Bea was happy that Allie was staying over. Bea hadn’t seen her today because it was Allie’s day off. She missed her girlfriend and the redhead wanted to spend some time alone with her. Debbie would be out with her friends, a typical Saturday night Bea imagined.

Allie arrived at 7:30 with her overnight bag and a bottle of wine. She kissed her girlfriend and placed her belongings up in Bea’s room. Over the past few weeks, Allie had spent a considerable amount of time staying overnight at Bea’s. She felt at home as she placed her bag down and walked down the hall towards Debbie’s room. She gently knocked on the door and immediately heard Debbie say “come in.”

“Hi Deb, I like the outfit,” Allie said with a cheeky grin. 

“Well thank you, I have an excellent fashion consultant,” Debbie says smiling brightly as she applied her mascara.

“Hey, I have a great lipstick that would work perfectly with your outfit. Do you want to see it?”

“Sure, let’s have a look.”

The blonde removes the tube from her bag and hands it to the young woman. Debbie opens it and applies it to her lips instantly smiling as she sees how the new color radiates her complexion.

“I love it. Can I borrow it for tonight?”

“Just keep it, enjoy.”

“Thanks!”

“I’ll see you downstairs before you go.”

Allie leaves and goes downstairs to be with her girlfriend. They look through the menus and decide to order Indian food this evening. A while later Debbie comes down ready to leave. Her best friend had texted her that she was outside waiting in the car.”

“Bye Mom, bye Allie, see you later.”

“Wait, you’re going already?” Bea asks.

“Yes, Jess is outside waiting for me in the car.”

“Okay, where are you two going tonight?”

“We’re meeting up with some friends and hanging out. I’ll be home by curfew I promise.”

Debbie disappears quickly through the front door before Bea gets a chance to question her further.

“Teenagers,” Bea huffs.

Their food arrives a little while later and Bea unpacks the fragrant containers and sets them on the table. The women tuck into their dinner relishing the flavorful food. They settle down on the couch together to watch a movie that Allie has chosen. Bea is cradling Allie’s body as the blonde leans against Bea’s chest. The movie finishes and Allie maneuvers herself so that she is now straddling Bea. She leans in and kisses the redhead. They spend the next hour making love.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms for what feels like hours enjoying this quiet time together. Bea breathes in deeply relishing this feeling of tranquility that she only feels in the presence of Allie.

“What are you thinking about?” the blonde asks.

“You.”

“What about me?” Allie asks as she leans in and kisses Bea’s shoulder.

“Just how wonderful I feel when I’m with you. I’m not sure how to quite put this into words… My life used to be so chaotic and dreary… but since I’ve been with you I feel a sense of peace and contentment for the first time.”

Allie smiles shyly.

“What? Why have you gone all shy on me?”

“No one has ever said anything like that to me before.”

“Really?”

“I’ve only had a few relationships, and I tended to end things before they really started. I had trust issues but when I met you, I knew I could trust you right away. I never felt that way with anyone else. You’re something special Bea Smith,” Allie says as her eyes well up with tears.

Bea kisses Allie lightly on the lips. Bea loves seeing this softer side of Allie. She adores the flirtatious quick-witted woman she has fallen in love with, but seeing Allie open herself up and not hide behind her humor is the side of Allie that Bea loves the most.

After a while their eyes grow heavy and sleep takes over them.

 

Bea woke up suddenly when she heard her phone ring. Her body was wrapped around her girlfriend, holding her securely, their limbs entangled together. The blonde woke panicky as she felt Bea removing her body from her. The red blanket that was covering them fell to the floor as Bea walked to the table where her phone sat. She glanced at the time on the wall clock before reaching to pick up her phone. It was 1:30 AM. Debbie was supposed to be home by 12:00. She panics as she sees the caller ID’ with Debbie name flashing on it.

“Debbie, where are you? Are you alright?”

Allie sits up, as a wave of anxiety hits her stomach. Debbie had broken her promise about curfew and Allie just hoped everything was okay.

“What? Who is this?” The redhead demands.

A pause occurs as Bea listens to whoever is speaking on the other end.

“Is she okay?”

Bea listens intently.

“I’ll be right there,” Bea says as she ends the call.

“Damn it! I told Debbie I didn’t want her over Brayden’s house. That family is no good.”

“What happened? Is she alright?”

“That was Brayden’s mother Jacs. Debbie drank alcohol at a party at their house and has been throwing up for the past hour. I am so pissed at her right now.”

Bea puts her clothes on and grabs her car keys.

“I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Please let me come, I can help you. It’s the least I can do.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Allie sighs. She needs to tell Bea she knew about the party at Brayden’s house.

“Debbie told me she was going to that party when she was over my house earlier this afternoon.”

“I’m sure she conveniently forgot to mention I did not want her hanging out with Brayden or any of his family?”

“She did tell me, but she asked me not to say anything. She swore she would be home for curfew. We’ve been growing closer and I didn’t want to break her trust but telling you. I’m so sorry. I clearly made a mistake.”

“That’s an understatement,” Bea says mockingly.

Allie looks at her with hurtful eyes. She knows she has made a huge mistake and is not sure what to say at this point.

“We’ll talk later, I’ll be back soon,” Bea says as she storms out and slams the door.

 

Allie gets up and puts on her clothes. She thinks she has caused enough problems for tonight by keeping Debbie’s plans to herself. Bea is clearly annoyed with her and she doesn’t know how to deal with this right now, so she decides to go back to her apartment tonight. She gathers her bag and sends Bea a text letting her know she is going back to her place. She apologizes again.

Bea arrived at the Holt’s house and parked right in front. She marched up the path seething with anger as she rang the doorbell.

The Holts had a bad reputation in town. They were known to have the wildest parties, often serving alcohol to underage teenagers. When Harry was alive she knew for certain that he would buy his drugs from Jac’s husband Vinnie. Bea had made it crystal clear that Debbie was not to attend any type of function at that house. She was angry at her daughter for disobeying her and for manipulating Allie into covering for her. She knew Allie was not really at fault. She understood that her girlfriend wanted to stay on Debbie’s good side and most likely didn’t know the Holt’s reputation in their town since she had lived in New York for so many years. The door swung open and a smug looking Jacs appeared before her.

“Where is she?” Bea growls.

“Hello Bea.”

Bea marches inside and stands in the living room. Her eyes peruse the room looking for her daughter. There are still people standing around drinking and partying.

“Right this way, she’s in the downstairs bathroom. Her friend is with her.”

Bea walked down the hall until she reached the bathroom that is located off the kitchen. She knocked hearing a voice saying ‘occupied’.

“It’s Bea, Debbie’s mother. Please open the door.”

A moment later the door swung open and Jess, Debbie’s friend walked out.

“Sorry Mrs. Smith, she drank a little too much tonight and has been puking for a while. I didn’t know what to do so I finally had to tell Brayden’s mother to call you.”

“That’s alright Jess, you did the right thing. I’ll take it from here. Do you need a lift home? Have you been drinking alcohol tonight?”

“No, I’m fine, I haven’t had anything.”

Bea looks at her daughter who is sprawled on the floor, her head raised above the toilet looking like she might spew any moment.

“Jess, do me a favor, will you find me a plastic bag and some paper towels, so I can clean her up and we can get out of here.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“I’m so sorry mom. Please don’t hate me,” Debbie whines.

Jess returns shortly with the plastic bag and paper towels. Bea cleans up her daughter and helps her stand up. She walks her daughter slowly through the hall to the living room where Jacs is standing. Bea escorts Debbie out the door with the help of Jess. Jacs steps forward and says,

“Your daughter should learn how to pace herself. If she keeps this up, you’ll have another Harry on your hands.”

Bea looks at Jacs like she wants to punch her. If she wasn’t holding Debbie up she probably would have.  She pulls herself together and manages to get Debbie into the car, but not before Debbie throws up again on the pathway. After settling her in the car, Bea pulls out her phone and calls the police.

“I’m calling to report that alcohol is being served to minors at a house party at 225 Meadowlark Lane.” Bea hangs up before she can be questioned further.

Shortly after, Jess drives off in her car followed by Bea. The car ride feels long, and Bea is still really pissed at what Debbie did tonight and at the Holt family for serving alcohol to her daughter.

They finally park the car and Bea escorts Debbie out and into the house. Bea is expecting to see Allie when she enters, she assumes she is upstairs in the bedroom. Bea gets Debbie changed and puts her in bed. She places a garbage can by her bedside and brings back a couple of bottles of water and some aspirin.  She gazed in the bedroom on her way back up from the kitchen, confused when she saw her bed empty. She looked at her phone and saw Allie’s message. She was not able to respond at that moment since she needed to tend to her daughter’s needs. She gave Debbie the pills and water and shortly after, the young woman laid down. Bea decided to sleep in her daughter’s room tonight, fearful Debbie might get sick again. She decided she would call Allie tomorrow.

The next morning Debbie wakes up feeling like someone drove a freight train through her head. The young woman had barely opened her eyes when she heard the raspy voice of her mother.

“How are you feeling?”

“So awful,” she says quietly.

“What happened last night that made you do this to yourself?”

Debbie sits up and grabs the bottle of water that is sitting on her nightstand.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to have a good time and I got out of control I guess.”

“You weren’t supposed to be at that house. You deliberately ignored my rule. That’s not acceptable.”

“Mom, I know but I really wanted to be with my friends before we head off to college and everyone was going to the party. I’m sorry mom. I really am. I know how you feel about the Holts.”

“Debbie, you don’t understand. It’s not just about the alcohol, they sell drugs. Your father used to buy his drugs from Brayden’s father. It’s not a safe environment.”

“I didn’t know that mom.”

“Debbie, you’re almost an adult, you’ll be 18 in a few months. I’m not going to be around all the time to watch over you. You need to be more responsible and take charge of your life. Drinking alcohol in excess can only lead you down a difficult road. Your father had a drinking problem and that escalated to a drug problem. Your grandfather was also an alcoholic. I’m not saying that’s going to happen to you, but please try to be more responsible in the future.”

“I’m sorry mom. I will definitely be more responsible from now on. I can’t handle feeling this hung over. I suppose you are going to ground me.”

“I’m not going to ground you. You’re leaving for college in a few weeks anyway. Just please next time you’re in this type of situation, think of the consequences before you act, okay.”

“Okay mom, I will.”

“Alright. One more thing, I didn’t like what you did to Allie last night.”

Debbie looks confused.

“You asked Allie to cover for you. She should never have been put in that situation. She left last night when I went to pick you up because I got upset and took it out on her. You need to apologize to her and so do I.”

“I will apologize. I feel so bad I ruined your evening. I’m so sorry.”

“Just make sure you apologize to Allie sooner rather than later.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Alright, let’s get you some more water. Would you like something plain to eat?”

“No thanks, I just want to go back to bed.”

 

Bea decided to call Allie to apologize for being angry at her last night. She was disappointed the blonde had gone home especially since they had such a wonderful evening together up to that point. Bea dialed her number, but Allie’s phone went straight to voicemail. Bea didn’t want to leave her an apology message over the phone. She would be seeing her at work this morning, so she just hung up.

Bea showered, dressed and was ready to leave for work. She left Debbie a note telling her she went to work and to call her if she needed anything. She gazed into her daughter’s room before leaving seeing her peacefully sleeping.

 

Allie had gotten up early and was at the coffee shop when Bea called her. She rejected the call not feeling like listening to Bea chew her out. She would see her soon enough and was preparing herself for a lecture. The blonde was hurt when Bea lashed out at her last night. She had apologized, but it didn’t seem to matter. Allie just hoped that Bea wouldn’t hold this against her for long. She loved her girlfriend so much and hated feeling this tension between them.

Bea arrived at the gym and after dropping her bag off in her office she went looking for Allie. Liz told her that Allie was in the supply room. Bea walked to the back of the gym where the supply room was located. She opened the door and startled the young blonde who was taking inventory.

“Shit Bea, you scared me,” Allie said as she stood up facing the red head.

“Sorry.”

“How is Debbie?”

“She’s really hung over this morning. Last night she was vomiting a lot, but she will be fine. Listen Allie…”

“Bea, I just want to say how sorry I am about last night. I should have told you right away.”

“Allie, it’s fine. I don’t blame you. Debbie should have told me on her own. She put you in an awkward position by asking you not to tell me. Debbie will be apologizing to you when she recovers. I’m sorry I got angry at you last night. I was upset with her, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that, and I hope you can forgive me.”

Allie is surprised by Bea’s apology and a wave of relief hits her.

“There’s nothing to forgive. Let’s just put this behind us.”

Bea leans in and kisses Allie.

“You’re amazing Allie, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so grateful you are in my life.”

Bea is silent for a while. Allie can tell she has something else on her mind. Finally, Bea speaks.

“I’m really angry at Jacs Holt and her family for serving alcohol to Debbie. That stupid cow had the nerve to tell me that Debbie should learn how to pace herself when she drinks otherwise she might turn out like Harry. I wanted to punch her lights out!”

“Oh my god, what’s wrong with that woman? Who says that?!”

“Someone who is deranged.”

“Obviously!”

“That family is notorious for serving alcohol to minors at their parties. The cops just look the other way. It’s not just the alcohol that bothers me, they are selling drugs out of that house. Harry used to buy his drugs from Jac’s husband Vinnie. That’s why I didn’t want Debbie over there. Who knows what else goes on in there. I made an anonymous call to the police last night letting them know alcohol was being served to minors to shut down that party.”

“I had no idea Bea. Do you think it’s wise to mess with a family that sells drugs?”

“I don’t give a shit, everyone is always ignoring this type of behavior, it’s got to stop. The fact that Debbie got drunk under Jac’s watch was the last straw for me. I’m sure they will walk away with a slap on the wrist, but I don’t care, I’m trying to make a point here.”

Allie thinks for a minute. Bea is really anti-drug and she realizes that she never told Bea about her past drug use. She referenced her time in New York as a bartender but left out the sordid details of that rough period in her life. She was fortunate enough to get help in time before drugs took her over completely. Even now after all these years Allie still had cravings from time to time especially when things got stressful. She had attended Narcotics Anonymous meetings when she lived in New York and now realized she had no support system in place since she moved back home. Things were good right now, but there was always the fear that something could trigger her and send her back down that road. It almost happened once when she came back for her mother’s funeral. She had substituted alcohol that evening and luckily Bea had saved her from that man at the bar. Allie realizes that her major life change of moving back home and starting a new relationship could cause some shifts in her behavior.  She thinks maybe she should find herself a Narcotics Anonymous meeting to help her with potential future relapses. Allie decided she needed to tell Bea about her past drug use and her fears about relapsing. Now was not the time. She would speak to her tonight since Bea was spending the night with her at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you will see some plot lines that will hopefully keep you entertained.


	17. Chapter 17

It's late, about 10:00 by the time Bea and Allie arrive at Allie’s apartment. They had closed the gym for the evening and had a quick bite to eat at the diner in town before heading to Allie’s apartment. After they undressed and settled into bed together Allie decided to bring up her past drug use.

“Bea, I need to tell you something about my past. I should have mentioned it earlier in our relationship.”

Bea turns to Allie with a concerned look.

“You can tell me anything, I would never judge you.”

Allie takes a deep breath before continuing.

“When I was living in New York, going to school and working at the bar, I developed a drug problem. I’m clean now, and I have been for years. I was so exhausted from working at night and going to classes during the day. I needed a lift to get me through some difficult days. I started with amphetamines and Adderall to keep me awake and focused and then I moved onto cocaine after a while. I tried harder stuff, but I never developed a taste for any of that thank God. I realized after what happened with Debbie and the Holts how much you hate drugs, so that’s why I’m bringing it up right now. I hadn’t really thought about that time lately because I’ve been so happy these days. I always want to be open and honest with you. Are we okay?”

Allie looks at Bea nervously.

Bea takes Allie’s hand as she speaks.

“Thank you for telling me. You’re right, I hate drugs and how they destroy people’s lives. Harry turned into a monster with the help of drugs and alcohol. I am fine with your past drug use as long as it stays in the past. I can’t be involved with anyone who uses drugs, not after what I experienced with Harry.”

“I understand, I have no intention of using drugs again. I don’t need them anymore. But I have to be honest, I still have cravings occasionally, usually when I’m stressed out. I used to go to Narcotics Anonymous when I lived in New York. I’ve been thinking about going to a group here in town to help me in case I get the urge. I’ve found a meeting on Tuesday evenings at the church on Broad street and I’d like to stop by.”

“I think that’s a great idea. You have my full support.”

“Thank you for not holding my past against me. You’ve always been so supportive of me from the start. It means the world to me.”

Allie leans in and kisses Bea. Bea breaks the kiss and says,

“Promise me you will come to me if you are stressed and feeling tempted. I know the meetings will help you, but I want to be there for you too.”

“I will.”

 

Debbie apologized to Allie the next day when she stopped by the gym.

“I’m so sorry I asked you to not tell mom where I was that night. I really screwed up and ruined your evening with mom. I hope I didn’t cause any problems between you two. She was really pissed when she picked me up at Brayden’s house.”

“No Debbie, it’s fine. We actually were able to talk about a difficult subject because of that disastrous night.”

“What do you mean?”

“Follow me, let’s go talk in your mother’s office.”

“Okay.”

Debbie takes a seat in front of Bea’s desk and Allie pulls a chair next to her.

“Debbie, I want to be honest with you and I hope this won’t change your opinion of me.”

Debbie looks at her curiously.

“I had a drug problem when I lived in New York. I’ve been clean for a long time. I never told your mom, but after she told me about the Holt’s selling drugs and I saw how she reacted that night, I realized it was something I needed to get out in the open.”

Allie proceeds to tell Debbie her story and the young brunette is really surprised. She thinks Allie looks so good and would never have guessed she was a former addict.

The women finish up their conversation and Debbie tells Allie she is okay with her past. She really likes Allie and hopes drugs will never enter the blonde’s life again. She thinks her mother would not put up with it.

Shouts and laughter can be heard outside the office. The women exit the room and see a small crowd of people encircling Maxine. The tall brunette is smiling and laughing as she greets her friends and colleagues. She is wearing a scarf around her head and she looks a little tired, but you can see she has a twinkle in her eye as she tells the group her good news. Maxine says she has had several good test results this past week and her doctor is very pleased with her progress. She hopes to be able to return to work on a part time basis in a couple of months.

Bea finally comes into the lobby where the crowd has gathered around Maxine. She greets her friend warmly with a hug. When the group starts to thin out Bea asks Maxine to join her in her office.

“You’re looking good Maxine. I’m so glad you stopped by.”

“Thanks Bea, I am feeling better. I still have a way to go but things are starting to improve. Bridget is happy with my progress.”

“That’s great!”

 

Bea hands Maxine a bottle of water as the women sit down on the couch in Bea’s office.

“Can you believe Franky and Bridget are a couple?! I’ve never seen Franky so smitten before,” Bea says with a chuckle.

“I know! They seem very happy together. I never thought I would see Franky in a committed relationship. And you my dear look wonderful, love really suits you.”

Bea blushes at the compliment.

“I’ve never been happier Maxine. I’m so in love with her. For the first time in my life I feel happy, really truly happy. She makes me feel safe.”

“I’m so happy for you both. So, working together has been good? No problems?”

“It’s been great. We’ve grown closer seeing each other every day. She’s been a great help to me. Allie helped me decipher those Excel spreadsheets you created. My God Maxine, I thought I would pull my hair out when I first looked at them!”

Maxine laughs out loud.

“I do think Allie might be missing her old career a little. She took on a marketing and advertising project to help promote our gym. She’s also helping her brother promote his new business. I don’t want to hold her back if she wants to go back to her chosen career.”

“Hopefully I’ll be back in a couple of months. If you need to hire someone else part-time then go right ahead. Let’s take a walk around, I’d love to see how things look. I do miss being here every day.”

The women leave the office and Maxine walks around the gym accompanied by Bea and Boomer. They stop by Liz’s juice bar for a drink and catch up on the latest town gossip. On the way out of the gym, Maxine sees Allie up front. She leans in and whispers in her ear.

“I’ve never seen Bea happier,” she says with a wink. “And my dear you’ve done such a wonderful job working here, thank you Allie.”

Allie smiles warmly at Maxine, “I love working here and I couldn’t ask for a better boss!”

 

 

The next evening Bea and Allie had decided to have dinner at Franky’s Joint. The couple arrive at the restaurant and are seated in a booth. After ordering their food Bea see’s Jacs Holt enter the room and she is heading straight for their table. Bea looks at her with disgust as she approaches. Franky sees Jacs walking towards the table and she rushes over fearing an incident. Bea had told her about that night and she knew Bea was still upset.

“I know it was you that called the cops the night of my party,” Jacs croaks out.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You do, stop playing games Bea. They gave me a $1000 fine and threatened to arrest me.”

“Well I guess you learned an expensive lesson,” Bea says in a mocking tone.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve Bea. No one crosses me or my family and gets away with it,” Jacs says with a vengeful tone.

Bea gets up from her seat and is standing in an aggressive posture. She moves closer to Jacs, their faces only inches apart.

“Are you threatening me?” Bea asks in an icy tone.

The older woman doesn’t flinch.

“I’m merely stating the facts.”

“You’ve got a lot of cheek to come here and threaten me after what your family did to mine. You sold Harry drugs all those years and made sure he stayed an addict, and then you supplied my daughter with liquor at one of your ridiculous parties!”

Bea’s face is turning red and Allie is worried now as she sees her girlfriend about to lose it on this woman. She gets up and tries to soothe Bea by putting her arm around her waist and gently pulling her back.

“Bea, please calm down. Don’t do anything you will regret, she’s not worth your effort.”

 Jacs turns her attention to Allie. She looks her up and down and then looks back at Bea.

“You seem to surround yourself with junkies. First Harry and now this one,” gesturing towards Allie.

Something snaps in Bea and she breaks loose from Allie’s hold. She swings her fist hitting Jacs in the cheek. The older woman stumbles back and lands on the floor. There is a flurry of activity that occurs as Bea is pulled away by Allie and Franky. The waitstaff comes to Jacs aid, helping her off the floor as the customers look on in horror. The older woman gets up and holds her face where Bea had punched her.

“You’re going to regret that Bea,” Jacs growls as she makes her way toward the exit.

Jacs exits the restaurant and Franky sighs as she looks at Bea. “What were ya thinking? She was baiting ya. You played right into her hands.”

“She went too far!” Bea says with a raised voice.

“Come with me,” Franky says as she grabs hold of Bea’s arm and pulls her towards her office. Allie follows the women looking a little shell-shocked.

 “How did she know about my drug use?” Allie asks as they take a seat in Franky’s office.

“Good question,” Bea replies.

Now Franky looks at Allie confused and says, “I didn’t know ya did drugs blondie.”

“It was a long time ago when I was in college. I’ve been clean for years.”

“Glad to hear you’re all good now.”

 “I only told Bea and Debbie,” Allie says.

“I certainly didn’t say anything, and I can’t imagine Debbie did, but I’ll ask her.”

Franky begins to pace.

“Bea, punching Jacs was a mistake. She will not let this slide. Ya better think of a way to apologize and make things right between you two or else you’ll have to watch your back from now on. That bitch is crazy. She holds grudges,” Franky says.

Allie’s stomach flutters with anxiety as she hears Franky tell Bea about Jacs’ vengeful nature. Bea brushes Franky’s comment off saying not to worry. Jacs’ threat didn’t scare her.

 

 

Later that evening Bea is preparing dinner for her and Debbie. Debbie is in the kitchen making the salad when Bea broaches the subject.

“Allie and I had dinner last night at Franky’s Joint and Jacs Holt came over to our table.”

Debbie looks at Bea curiously.

“There was an incident. She provoked me, and I punched her in the face.”

“Mom! I can’t believe you punched her. What did she say that made you go off on her?”

“She said I surround myself with junkies. First Harry and now Allie.”

“Oh my God!”

“She also accused me of reporting them to the police the night of the party.”

“We don’t know how she knew about Allie’s past or the phone call to the police. Did you tell anyone?”

Debbie looks down and Bea can tell she is getting upset.

“I told Jess,” Debbie says shamefully. “She’s my best friend. I can’t believe she betrayed me. Shit. She likes Brayden, so I guess she blabbed trying to impress him. I’m so sorry! Allie is going to hate me!”

Bea just shakes her head. This is another mess to deal with. Bea tries to reassure Debbie that Allie will not hate her. She offers to talk to Allie before Debbie apologizes to her. Her daughter’s recent behavior is upsetting to Bea. She hopes Debbie will learn from these mistakes and think before she speaks. She will be off to college soon where Bea won’t be there to protect her.

Later that evening Bea calls Allie.

 

“Hi Sweetheart.”

“Hey babe, miss me already?” Allie asks playfully.

“I do, I wish you were here in bed with me right now.”

“Your wish is my command. I can be over in ten,” Allie says jokingly.

Bea laughs softly hoping what she has to say will not upset Allie too much.

“You might not want to come over tonight after you hear what I need to tell you.”

“Okay, sounds serious, what’s the matter?”

“I spoke to Debbie, and she told her best friend Jess about your past drug use. She also told her that I called the police on Jacs during the party. Debbie says Jess likes Brayden, so she thinks Jess wanted to impress him. Brayden ran and told his mother after that.”

“Oh shit.”

“She never expected her best friend to betray her like that. Debbie feels awful. She thinks you hate her now.”

“I could never hate her. I am disappointed that she shared a very private and difficult part of my life with her friend. She’s a teenager, I get the whole sharing secrets with your bestie. This just got out of hand. Everyone loses in this situation. Gossip can be so toxic.”

“I’m sorry Allie, I thought I raised her better.”

“It’s okay, we will get past this, don’t worry about Debbie and me. I’m more worried about what Jacs might do. Are you planning on apologizing to her?”

“The thought of apologizing to that woman turns my stomach, but I suppose I have no choice. I did hit her pretty hard and she could try and have me arrested for assault if she wants to. I’ll go see her tomorrow and get it over with.”

 

Bea drove over to Jacs Holt’s house in the morning to apologize. Allie had insisted on coming with her figuring Bea would need her support. She also wanted to make sure there would not be a repeat performance like the other night. Bea was still upset, and she had to make sure her girlfriend kept her temper under control.

“Allie, please wait in the car for me. I won’t be long.”

“I think I should be there.”

“No, I want to talk to her alone.”

“If I even see the slightest bit of tension building, I’ll be at your side.”

Bea knocks on the door and a minute later the door swings open and a stern looking Jacs appears. Her face is bruised where Bea’s fist had landed.

“What are you doing here?” Jacs growls.

“I came to apologize for my behavior the other night. It was a mistake punching you. I’m sorry.”

Jacs looks at her smugly,

“I get it, you have anger issues after being Harry’s punching bag all those years. You picked up his dirty little habit.”

Bea scowls. How dare she compare her to Harry. The abuse she faced daily over the years was unbearable. She nearly lost her life being married to that monster. She realizes Jacs is pushing her buttons again, she manages to find the inner strength to stop herself from making the same mistake she did the other night.

“Let me ask you something Bea, how do you think it effected Debbie? All those years of her knowing what you let your husband do to you? Do you think she’ll let a man do that to her too? Would she just sit back and take it?”

Bea clenches her teeth trying to control the urge to punch Jacs again.

“Don’t you ever mention my daughter’s name again!”

“What’s that expression…the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree?” Jacs laughs.

Bea is about to launch her fist into Jacs’ face once again, but the sound of a car horn pierces through the air. Bea withdraws her arm from the launching position. Allie is running up the pathway, calling Bea’s name loudly.

Jacs continues her taunting. “Bea you really should see someone about that untapped anger of yours before it gets you into trouble. Next time you might find yourself in jail.”

Allie is now holding Bea’s torso tightly, so she can’t move any closer to Jacs. The older woman continues laughing as she goes back into her house.

“That woman!”

“Just forget about her, she’s a nasty piece of work. Let’s get out of here.”

Bea turns around and heads down the path towards her car. She is angry and frazzled. She asks herself why she even tried to apologize to Jacs. Clearly the woman was missing a screw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments they truly motivate me to continue. Since I started writing this story I've been writing a few chapters ahead fearful I would eventually get hit with writers block. Well it happened this week and I am still struggling on a future chapter. I know it's just part of the process every writer goes through but regardless it's really frustrating.   
> Have a great week!


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of weeks went by quickly and all was quiet. Bea was relieved that Jacs had not contacted her again, so she assumed the matter was closed. Debbie had apologized to Allie and the blonde had forgiven her after they had a heart to heart conversation about broken trust and friendships. Allie reassured her that despite feeling like this was the end of the world, she would get over these feelings of anger and betrayal she felt towards her ex-best friend one day. She hoped that Debbie would view this whole sad incident as a learning experience and stay away from gossiping. Allie was glad those teenage days were behind her. She remembered all the drama from that time and was very happy it was over.

At the end of the week, Bea and Allie took Debbie shopping to pick up some of the essential things she would need in her dormitory room. Bea also splurged and treated Debbie to several new outfits to add to her already plentiful wardrobe. Allie was having just as much fun as Debbie as she helped the young brunette pick out the latest trendy clothing. Bea looked at her two favorite girls and smiled as they discussed which outfit Debbie looked best in. She was so pleased that they got along so well, and Bea could tell that Debbie really adored her girlfriend just as much as Allie adored her daughter. Bea felt a bit overwhelmed as she looked on trying to hide her tear-filled eyes. She had never imagined this kind of happiness. The love she felt for both Debbie and Allie was overwhelming. 

 

It’s the middle of the night and Bea was having a dream that Harry was chasing her around the house finally catching her and pinning her to the floor.  As he was about to strike her, his faced transformed into Jacs Holt. Bea woke up suddenly in a panicky cold sweat.

Allie woke up startled after realizing Bea was having a nightmare. The redhead had been thrashing in her sleep. Allie gently called out her name trying not to startle her any further.

“Bea, Bea It’s okay, you were having a nightmare. You’re safe.”

The red head sat up and breathed heavily as she got her bearings.

Bea sighed,“this is awful, now I have both Harry and Jacs haunting my dreams.”

Bea told Allie about her dream and the blonde tried to comfort her. They stayed up for the next hour until Bea felt relaxed enough and fell asleep in Allie’s arms.

 

It’s the next morning and both women had overslept because Bea had forgotten to set the alarm on her phone. They were also tired from being up in the middle of the night after Bea’s nightmare. The redhead grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Realizing the time, she sent Boomer a text letting her know that they were running late and to please cover for them.

Allie wakes up feeling Bea shift around in bed.

“What time is it?” the blonde asks noticing Bea’s bedroom is filled with bright sunshine.

“It’s 9:00. I forgot to set the alarm. I just texted Boomer telling her we will be late.”

“Well, since we are already going to be late, let’s make sure it’s for a good reason,” the blonde says in a seductive tone.

Bea’s face breaks out into the biggest smile.

“You read my mind Alliecat.”

Allie reaches for Bea and moves herself on top of her girlfriend, so she is straddling her. Bea pulls Allie down and kisses her passionately. She moves her hands under Allie’s nightshirt caressing her soft warm skin. Allie sits up and removes her shirt before diving back onto the redhead. Articles of clothing continue to come off and fly across the room as the women begin their lovemaking. Allie is completely covered under the sheets as she slowly makes her descent sucking and nipping her way down Bea’s toned body. Bea throws her head back and lets out a loud moan as Allie reaches her destination.

 

Debbie was heading down the hall just finishing up in the bathroom when she heard a noise coming from her mother’s room. She thought her mom would be at work by now, so was curious why she would still be here.

“Mom, are you still here?” she asked as she pushed open the bedroom door.

“Oh my God! Shit! Sorry!”

The door slams shut, and Debbie falls back on the wall covering her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. She hopes the image of her mom in the throes of passion will not be permanently etched into her psyche. She rushes down the hall to her room and slams the door shut. She is happy her mom has a good sex life, but she really wished she hadn’t seen that.

 

Allie pops her head from under the sheet and she tries to stifle her laugh as she looks at her girlfriend who is now covering her face and sighing.

“How am I ever going to look Debbie in the face again?” the redhead cries out.

“It’s not that bad babe. At least we were covered up. She didn’t see very much.”

“It was pretty obvious what you were doing between my legs, not to mention she probably heard how loud I moaned.”

“Yeah, you were pretty loud. I guess I hit the spot,” Allie laughs.

“You are insufferable!”

“Listen, she’s a mature young woman. She can handle knowing her mom has a good sex life. She will get over it, I know she will.”

The women get up and Allie heads for the shower leaving Bea to speak to her daughter. Bea knocks on Debbie’s door and she hears her say come in.

“Sorry Deb, my door should have been locked.”

“It’s fine mom you’re both grownups. It’s my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have come barging in like that.”

“But still...”

“Honestly mom I’m happy for you. I know how embarrassing this must be for you but I’m okay, just forget about it.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Just one thing.”

Bea looks at her curiously.

“Next time make sure to tie a sock around the doorknob to give me a heads up,” Debbie says laughing out loud.

“God! You’re just as bad as Allie,” Bea says rolling her eyes.

 

It’s finally Saturday and Debbie’s bags are packed and ready to be loaded into the car for the two-hour drive to her university. Allie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them as Bea assessed how she would be fitting all of Debbie’s things in the car. She scratched her head.

“It’s not going to fit. We need a pickup truck or an SUV. Are you sure you need all of this?”

Debbie frowns.

“Yes, I do need everything. Maybe Franky will lend us her pickup truck.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Oh, come on mom, can you please ask her?”

“I think if you asked yourself she would more likely say yes to you. She loves that truck, it’s like her baby.”

Debbie gives her mother a look.

“Alright, I will ask her, if she says no you need to pare down some of your stuff.”

Bea calls Franky and after explaining their predicament Franky agrees to lend Bea the truck for the day. She will bring it over within the hour.

 

Franky pulls up in her truck beeping the horn. Debbie runs out to greet her.

“Thank you so much for lending us the truck, you are a real lifesaver!” Debbie says as she hugs the tattooed brunette.

“No problem Deb, you’re like a daughter to me. I’m more than happy to help you out. Where’s your mom?”

“She inside. Come in, Allie is making us breakfast, please join us.”

“I don’t mind if I do.”

They enter in the kitchen and Franky comes behind Bea and gives her a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

“Hey, put me down!”

“Calm yourself. I’m just goofing with ya.”

“Better watch yourself Franky, I’m holding a sharp object in my hand,” Allie says with a smile as she proceeds to butter the toast. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Oh Blondie, I never thought you were the jealous type.”

Bea laughs loudly.

“What?” Franky asks.

“You should have seen her the other day when your ex, Sarah,  paid a little too much attention to me.”

“What happened?!”

“Allie claimed me in the middle of the gym. She grabbed me and started kissing me in front of everyone.”

“Damn right I did. That slut needed a little reminder to back off.”

“Sarah can be aggressive. Did she get the message?” Franky asks.

“She did eventually.”

“What does that mean?” Franky asks.

Allie looks at Franky and says, “another time I’ll fill in the details.”

Allie never told Bea that she had stopped Sarah from entering the shower stall when Bea was showering in the locker room that day or how she twisted her arm and threatened to break it if Sarah didn’t cancel her membership at the gym.

“No go ahead,” Bea says. “I want to hear the whole story. What did you say to get her to leave the gym? I know you have been holding back on me.”

“This is not the right time to go into this,” Allie says gesturing at a grinning Debbie.

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account. This is getting interesting,” Debbie says.

Allie looks at Bea questioningly.

“Go right ahead, Debbie has seen and heard worse I’m guessing,” Bea says.

“Yeah, I’ve seen some things between you two that I would rather not have,” Debbie laughs.

“This again,” Bea says as she blushes and walks into the kitchen.

“Alright I’ll tell you. I saw Sarah follow Bea out of the weight room and I knew she was up to no good. Sarah followed her into the locker-room and was heading for the shower stalls where I knew Bea was. I managed to stop her just before she went into Bea’s stall.”

“What did you do to her?”

“I felt like ripping her head off but instead I twisted her arm and threatened to break it if she didn’t leave Bea alone and find another gym.”

“Wow Blondie I didn’t know you were such a badass.”

Bea looks on horrified. The idea that some woman she barely knew would have the nerve to try and proposition her in the shower. It seemed like something you would see in a woman’s prison TV show.

 

 

The drive up to Debbie’s University went smoothly. Bea tried to stay upbeat despite the sadness she was feeling. She was happy that Debbie was going to have the whole college experience by living on campus, but she knew she would miss her daughter terribly. Allie, of course, could sense that Bea was struggling to stay in good spirits, so she tried her best to keep the conversation lively.

They finally arrived and started to unload Debbie’s belongings. The day was filled with various activities. First, they met Debbie’s new roommate and her family and after a little unpacking they all went to lunch together followed by a campus tour. Debbie looked very happy and was buzzing with excitement as they toured the campus. This made Bea’s heart soar knowing her daughter was so happy. Debbie had turned into a beautiful, intelligent and kind young woman despite all the abuse she witnessed over the years. Bea couldn’t be any prouder.

The day had gone by quickly and it was finally time to say goodbye. Debbie hugged her mother tightly not wanting to let her go.

“If you need anything, I mean anything, let me or Allie know,” Bea says with a shaky voice.

“I will mom. I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

Debbie turns to Allie and embraces her. She whispers into her ear.

“You take care of her for me,” Debbie says trying to hold back the tears.

“I will kiddo, no worries.”

Bea and Allie depart soon after for the two-hour drive back home. Allie holds Bea’s hand as Bea drives the large pickup truck trying to comfort her girlfriend the best she can.

 

 

A few days later…

Allie finally decided to go to her first narcotics anonymous meeting in town. It was just past 7PM and the meeting had already started. She slipped into the back row of the crowded room and settled in quietly. Her presence did not go unnoticed as an older blonde woman had seen her enter the room. That same woman with the brilliant blue eyes couldn’t help staring at Allie. The meeting continued, and Allie introduced herself but chose not to share too much about herself that evening.  When the meeting ended Allie got her stuff together and started walking toward the exit. She heard a voice call her name.

“Allie.”

She turned around and was facing the older blonde woman.

“Yes.”

“I thought it was you.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Yes, but it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. I was a teacher at your high school. I taught English literature for several years. I’m Kaz, Kaz Proctor.”

Allie thinks for a moment. Then it hits her.

“Oh yes, now I remember you. That was when I was in 11th grade. It feels like a lifetime ago,” Allie laughs.

“It sure does!”

“So, are you still teaching?”

“No, my drug addiction got a hold over me and I lost my job, but I’ve been clean for years now. I managed to go back to school and get a degree in counselling. I have a small practice which specializes in woman’s issues especially women who have experienced domestic violence. It’s been very rewarding. I wish drugs never entered my life, but I have to admit that I am very happy with where I am in my life right now. I probably would still be teaching had things remained the same, so I guess every hardship I went through was meant to be.”

“I’m glad you are doing so well, Ms. Proctor.”

“Please call me Kaz!”

“Alright, Kaz,” Allie says with a smile.

“Hey, would you like to grab a coffee?” the older blonde asks.

“That would be really nice.”

The women leave the church where the meeting took place and walk down the street to the diner. Allie texts Bea that she is stopping for a coffee with an acquaintance from the NA meeting and she will come over to Bea’s house afterwards.

Allie and Kaz have an enjoyable time together as they discuss their lives over coffee. Allie surprisingly feels some sort of kinship with the older blonde. She never thought much of her former teacher only remembering that she did well in her class. Allie feels comfortable opening up to Kaz about her mother’s betrayal and unfortunate death. She tells her about Bea and Debbie and how happy she truly is. She explains the reason she has returned to NA meetings is because of the many life changes she has undergone in a short period of time. She expresses her fears of a relapse if she’s not careful. Allie tells Kaz she finally has something in her life worth living for beside her career and she wants to make sure she is able to handle everything.

Kaz talks about her past struggles with addiction and how she overcame them. She had been married to a wonderful man named Will, but they divorced because of Kaz’s drug problem. They still remain friends, but she tells Allie she wishes they could get back together again. Will was the love of her life, and she missed him. She had tried to reconnect with him a couple of years back, but he was dating someone else at the time, so she just gave up and tried to concentrate on other parts of her life.

Allie checks the time and realizes that it’s getting late and Bea is expecting her.

“It’s been great getting to know you Kaz, I guess I’ll be seeing you at the next meeting.”

“You too Allie. Hey, I don’t know if this is too soon for you to decide, but if you are looking for a sponsor I would be happy to be yours? Don’t feel pressured at all, I totally understand if you want to get to know other people before you make up your mind.”

Allie smiles.

“I would love if you would become my sponsor. I think you understand me.”

“Great!”

The women finish up their coffee and pay the bill. They exchange cell numbers and a hug before going their separate ways.

Allie pulls her car into Bea’s driveway. She walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Moments later a sleepy looking Bea opens the door.

“Hi Babe, I’m so sorry I’m late. I had coffee with my new sponsor,” Allie says looking very happy.

“It’s fine I just woke up, fell asleep on the couch. Tell me all about your day sweetheart.”

Allie proceeds to tell Bea about Kaz and how happy she is that she found a sponsor that she fells a real connection with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this much needed lighter chapter, but don't get use to it. Expect some drama in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of weeks go by …

 

“Sweetheart, I’m running a little late. I’m just finishing up in my office I’ll see you at the bar soon. Order some starters for us. Love you xx,” Bea texted.

Allie looked at her phone as she got out of her car. She entered the bar and after being seated she responded to her girlfriend’s text.

“Okay Babe, I’m here and waiting for you, gorgeous girl xx.”

 

The staff had left about an hour ago and Bea had stayed in her office to finish up some paperwork. On her way out, Boomer had shut the lights out in the main parts of the gym. She wished Bea a good evening before exiting and locking the front door of the gym.

Bea had collected her belongings and was about to depart through the back exit of the building. As she gripped the door handle, she smelled something burning. Bea turned around and headed down the hallway in search of the origin of the smell. She heard a cracking sound followed by a crash coming from below. Panic started to set in as she realized the burning smell was coming from the basement. The basement was where the gym laundry machines were kept as well as old outdated exercise equipment and the chemical supplies for maintenance.

The hallway began to fill with smoke as noxious fumes flowed through the air-conditioning vents. Bea began coughing, and her eyes started to sting from the acidic smoke. She turned around and ran back towards the rear entrance again. When she reached the doorway, she pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge. She tugged furiously at the knob as she coughed. Feeling on the border of hysteria, Bea decided to try and get to the front entrance of the building. She pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth to filter out the smoke. She moved quickly down the hall still gasping for air with every step she made. As she passed the stairway that lead down to the basement, a loud boom was heard and the building shook. Bea lost her balance and tumbled onto the floor.

 

Allie was sitting happily in the restaurant looking at her phone when she heard emergency vehicles approaching. Some of the customers got up from their tables to look out the window of the restaurant as a crowd gathered on the sidewalk down the block. Multiple fire trucks were among the vehicles pulling up in front of the gym. Allie finally got up and exited the restaurant trying to see what was going on. She looked on in horror as she saw the gym enveloped in smoke. She ran as fast as she could towards the gym pushing through the crowd that had gathered. The first responders had broken through the front doors and were dragging the firehoses towards the entrance. Allie ran towards them but was grabbed by one of the firemen.

“Stop! You can’t go in there.”

“I think my girlfriend is still inside!”

“They’re going in right now. If she’s still in there they will find her. Just wait over here.”

Allie reluctantly moved to the side, but she was close enough to one of the trucks where she could hear the radio conversation of the rescue crew that went inside.

Allie felt paralyzed with fear as she stood there. Tears started to build in her eyes as she watched the chaotic scene before her. She heard a voice over the radio.

“We have located an unconscious female. We will be moving her out right now.”

A strangled cry emerged from Allie as she heard those words.

Seconds later a fireman appeared carrying Bea out. She was quickly placed on a stretcher as life saving measures began. Allie raced over to where Bea was being treated.

“Stand back Miss.”

“You have to save her! Bea!!”

“You can’t be here right now. Step over here and let the paramedics do their job.”

The fireman escorts Allie away from the scene.

Allie fell to her knees as red-hot tears ran down her face. Each minute felt like an eternity as she sat on the sidewalk sobbing.

“Please try and calm down Miss. She’s being looked after right now.”

A moment later Allie hears her name being called. She looks up and sees Franky standing over her. The tattooed brunette bends down and hugs Allie.

“They just brought Bea out, she was unconscious. They won’t let me near her,” Allie says with a sob.

“Just wait here a minute, I know the fire chief really well. I’ll find out how she is.”

Franky squeezes the blonde’s shoulder and then walks to where they have Bea. The ambulance pulls up and Franky can see that Bea has an oxygen mask over her mouth but is still unconscious. She sees her friend the fire chief and gets his attention.

“How is she Fletch?”

“We don’t know right now. She’s still unconscious but her vitals are stable. She was exposed to a lot of smoke but is breathing on her own. I’ve got to go. Can you contact her family for me?”

“Yes, I will. Her girlfriend Allie is over there. Can she ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital?”

Fletch looks over at the teary-eyed blonde who has her arms wrapped around her body.

“Yeah sure, I didn’t know Bea had a girlfriend.”

Franky waves her arm signaling Allie to come over. Allie rushes over anxiously looking at both Franky and Fletch for answers.

“She’s stable and breathing on her own but is still unconscious.”

Allie lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Fletch says you can ride in the ambulance to the hospital. I’ll get in touch with Debbie and I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

Allie hugs Franky.

“Thanks Franky.”

Bea is loaded into the ambulance and Fletch helps Allie get into the back of the vehicle. She sits beside Bea holding her hand as the doors slam shut. Bea is covered in black soot and Allie is comforted as she sees Bea’s chest rise and fall. The oxygen mask sits over her mouth providing the redhead with lifesaving oxygen. The sirens start blaring through the air as the vehicle takes off for the short trip to the hospital.

They arrive at the emergency entrance and Bea is quickly moved from the ambulance to a room off the triage area. Allie is asked to wait in the visitor’s room. She reluctantly leaves Bea feeling distraught and on the verge of tears.

Allie paced back and forth in the waiting room for what felt like hours, in fact it was only 45 minutes before Bridget entered the waiting room. Franky had contacted Bridget asking her to follow Bea’s progress and to update Allie.

“Have you heard anything about Bea?” Allie asked in a pleading tone.

“Yes, it’s good news. She is awake and breathing on her own. The firemen got to her early, so she didn’t take in too much smoke. They want to keep her overnight for observation because she hit her head and suffered a mild concussion. They are almost finished cleaning her up, so you can see her now.”

Allie breathes a sigh of relief as she finally sits down. Over the past hour she had been in a constant state of anxiety. Her body finally gives in releasing the tension she has been holding. Bridget sits beside her and places her hand on Allie’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?

“Yes, I just need a minute to get my head together before I see her. I’ve been a mess, I don’t want Bea to see me like this. I’m fine now let’s go see her.”

Bridget smiles at Allie, “Just take a deep breath.  She’s going to be fine.”

The women walk down the long hall finally reaching Bea’s room. Bridget opens the door and lets Allie walk in first. The Redhead is lying down and is wearing an oxygen mask. She looks up and sees Allie enter. Their eyes lock and Bea sees tears rolling down Allie’s cheek. Bea extends her arms up beckoning Allie to come to her. The blonde moves quickly to Bea’s bedside and wraps her arms around her. Allie lets out a soft sob into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Bridget leaves the room giving the women some privacy.

“I thought I lost you,” Allie says as she pulls away looking into Bea’s eyes.

Bea takes the oxygen mask off before she speaks.

“I’m going to be fine beautiful girl. Don’t you worry,” Bea says, her voice sounding extra raspy from breathing in the caustic smoke.

“You should put that mask back on.”

“I will after you give me a kiss.”

Allie leans in and kisses Bea gently on the lips.

 

Allie stayed at Bea’s bedside overnight because Bridget was able to pull some strings at the hospital. Bea thought it wasn’t necessary, concerned Allie would not get any sleep. Allie had insisted, so not wanting the blonde to get any more upset than she already was, Bea went along with her decision. The blonde did not want to be apart from Bea. She felt very emotional at the moment and needed to be near her girlfriend.  Allie knew she had to speak to Kaz soon and was planning on calling her once Bea fell asleep. She needed her sponsor after that dreadful evening. The stress had almost become unbearable for Allie earlier when she was waiting for an update on Bea’s condition.

 

Bea had talked to Debbie briefly that evening assuring her she was fine. The young brunette had been very upset earlier when she first heard from Franky about the fire and her mother’s unknown condition. The tattooed brunette offered to pick Debbie up at her University first thing in the morning, so she could see her mother. Debbie was very grateful to Franky for her kind offer and readily accepted, anxious to see her mom.

 

The ride back to town was long and Debbie sat quietly in Franky’s truck.

“You okay Debs?” Franky asks as she sees the young brunette wipe her face.

“Not really.”

“We will be there soon. Allie is with her so she’s being looked after.”

Franky knew how close Debbie was with her mother. They had been through so much together and the tattooed brunette’s heart went out to Debbie. Debbie explained that the impending visit to the hospital was bringing up unpleasant memories of Harry and his abuse of her mother. Throughout Debbie’s childhood, Bea had made many trips to the hospital. Despite knowing her mom was going to be okay, Debbie still felt anxious.

The women reached the hospital just after lunchtime. Bridget met Franky and Debbie when they first arrived. The three women entered Bea’s private room and saw her eating lunch. Debbie was rooted to her spot as she gazed at her mother.

“Mom, are you okay?”

“Yes sweetheart, come here.”

Debbie walked to her mother’s side taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“I’m doing much better and will be released later today. You didn’t have to come all the way home to see me.”

“Don’t be silly, I needed to see you. I was so worried when Franky called me,” the young woman cries out. “How could something like this happen?”

“I don’t know sweetheart.  I imagine they are investigating as we speak. Franky, have you heard anything about the condition of the gym?” Bea asks.

“No, but I will talk to Fletch later and give you an update. He will need to speak to you, so he can complete his investigation. Are you alright meeting him later today?”

“Yeah sure. I don’t understand how this fire could have started. We had our electrical system upgraded two years ago when I became co-owner, so unless the electrical upgrade was faulty down there how could the fire start in the basement?”

 

The fire at the gym left the basement completely destroyed and some damage occurred on the floor above it. Structural engineers would need to be called in to determine if the building was safe. It took the investigators a couple of days to determine, but ultimately the fire was ruled as arson. It was initially believed the point of origin was in the basement. The electrical boxes were down there, and the flammable cleaning supplies were stored there leading the officials to believe that’s where the fire began. Upon further discovery, trace amounts of gasoline was found on the stairway leading down to the basement. This made the investigators conclude that the gasoline was poured on the stairs. This proved the fire started on the stairs and spread to the basement, the flames igniting the cleaning chemicals which caused several small explosions.  The investigation was now complete, and the cause of the fire was determined to be arson. The police were called in to begin the next phase.

When Fletch questioned Bea about the fire he told her that the back door of the gym had been purposely jammed with a piece of metal. When Bea heard this, she became upset realizing she had been targeted. Her mind automatically shifted to Jacs Holt and her family. That insane woman had threatened her a while back when they had the altercation at Franky’s bar. She thought Jacs had moved on since she didn’t hear anything more from the older woman.  Jacs had her fun taunting Bea and the redhead thought the matter was closed. Franky had warned her that Jacs was known to hold a grudge and Bea believed she was finally seeking her revenge.

 

Bea spoke to the police and gave her account of what happened that night. The Police were informed by the fire chief that the fire was ruled as arson. Details about the back door being jammed on purpose moved the case to a higher priority. They asked Bea if she or Maxine had any enemies. Bea told them about Jacs Holt and the threat she made. The police opened an investigation and assigned a Detective to the case. The Detective spoke with Bea the next day and assured the redhead that he would fully investigate the case which included Bea’s allegation that the Holt family was involved in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too painful. I hate putting Bea in these situations, but the story needed a little drama. I have prepared 6 outlined chapters and then I may end the story but let's see if I get any more ideas. I hope you stick with me to the end, there are still some twists and turns that are coming and of course I promise you a happy Ballie ending. Let me know what you think so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Teal Tuesday! Enjoy!

The arson investigation was in full swing. The police had checked the surrounding street cameras from the stores near the gym. The video was grainy on most of the footage, but they were able to capture some clear images of a young man throwing his hoody sweatshirt and a gasoline can into the trash. That young man was Brayden Holt. The sequence of the various videos had shown his arrival at the back door of the gym moments before the fire started. Several minutes later the video showed him leaving through the same door and jamming a piece of metal into the doorframe. He was next seen quickly fleeing down the alleyway discarding his hoody and gas can. The video was undisputable evidence that Brayden was the arsonist. The police further strengthened their case by tracking down the garbage truck that had collected the trashcan that Brayden’s hoody and gas can was placed in. His finger prints were on the gas can as well as Jacs Holt. The police arrested Brayden at his job and charged him with arson and attempted murder. He cried like a baby as they handcuffed him and placed him into the patrol car. When questioned by the Police he confessed, telling them that his mother had pressured him to set the gym on fire and trap Bea Smith. She had supplied the gas can and tools he needed to get into the gym. Later that day Jacs was picked up and brought to the police station for questioning. She was arrested and charged with several criminal accounts including aiding and abetting in an arson and attempted murder.

The detective decided to further investigate the Holt family based on new information that came to light. Information emerged regarding the family’s involvement in drug trafficking and distribution. The police brought Vinnie into the precinct one evening for questioning. The stress of the investigation and the criminal charges against his wife and son became too much for him. He suffered a sudden heart attack and died that evening. It was unbelievable to think that the recent chain of events subsequently brought down the entire Holt family.

Bea sighed with relief as she saw everything unfolding. She knew that Jacs was behind the fire and her attempted murder. When she found out about the drug investigation she was pleased the Detective had pursued this and found proof. If Vinnie hadn’t died of a heart attack he would surely have spent many years behind bars. The detective was still exploring Jacs and Brayden’s role in the family drug business. With time, the connections and proof would be found linking them. They would both be spending many more years in prison with these additional charges. The town would be finally rid of the Holts and their seedy business.

 

One evening soon after the fire Bea met Franky for a drink.

“Hey Red, good to see ya out and about,” Franky says giving Bea her trademark smile.

“Thanks, it’s good to be here,” the redhead says as she takes a sip of her beer.

“You had us all worried there for a while, but I knew you would pull through, you’re a fighter.”

“Yeah well, I thought that would be my last battle. I was sure I was going to die that night.”

Bea takes another sip of her beer.

“Franky, did you hear that the police added some more charges against Jacs and Brayden? They found evidence of their involvement in drug distribution and trafficking. That will add several years to their sentences,” Bea says happily.

Franky gives a smirk and nods her head.

Bea looks questioningly at her.

“What are you not telling me?” Bea asks.

“I’ll tell ya but ya better keep this to yourself for now. Alright?”

“Yeah sure.”

“You know Jake, the bartender?”

Bea nods.

“Well apparently he has been selling drugs for some time now. I had my suspicions he was into something illegal but I never caught him doing anything while he was working for me. Anyway, the police busted him for dealing and he was facing a long sentence, so he lagged on Jacs and Brayden. He told the police all about the Holt’s drug business giving details about their connection to a Columbian drug cartel. The DEA was able to stop a huge shipment of heroin from entering in the United States because of his tip. Jake took a plea deal and will probably be going into witness protection once he testifies. My contact at the precinct told me this.”

“Oh my God! I had no idea the Holts were into so much illegal stuff. I thought they were just low level drug dealers.”

 

The next day Bea and Maxine heard from the insurance company and were told that a settlement amount had been decided. They met with the agent and were happy with the amount that was covered. They spent the rest of the day contacting construction contractors and setting up appointments in hopes that the repairs could be done quickly.

The reconstruction project began a couple of weeks after the fire. The work was supposed to be completed in 3 months. The insurance money allowed the women to fix all the damage done to the section of the gym that was affected by the fire. It also allowed them to add a therapeutic sauna in the basement. This was something Maxine had always dreamed of having and she was thrilled that they could offer this to the members.

 

When Bea was released from the hospital she stayed at Allie’s house at the blonde’s insistence. Allie wanted to keep a close eye on her since Debbie needed to return to school. Bea said she was feeling fine, but she let Allie take care of her enjoying the extra attention the blonde gave her.

One evening Allie had transformed her bathroom into a relaxing sanctuary for Bea to enjoy. She dimmed the lights in the room and lit several candles. She had given Bea a fluffy white robe, the kind you get in the fancy spas and when the redhead was ready Allie ran the bath filling the water with the relaxing scent of lavender. She added bubbles for fun and when the redhead entered the bathroom she smiled brightly.

“Allie this is so wonderful. Thank you for doing all this for me.”

“Beautiful, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve this and so much more. Remember your wish is my command.”

The redhead took her robe off and slowly walked to the large clawfoot tub where she slipped into the warm bath water. Bea looked at her girlfriend whose eyes had gone dark with desire.

“What I want more than anything right now is for you to join me,” Bea said.

Allie’s breath hitched as she heard Bea’s husky voice. A wicked smile spread across the blonde’s face. The sound of Bea’s voice almost put her over the edge at that moment. No one had ever had that effect on Allie.

The soft hue of the candlelight cast a beautiful glow over Bea’s body, accentuating all her glorious curves. The blonde discarded her clothes and gently stepped into the tub.  Bea guided her, so she was leaning against her chest. Allie sighed happily as she felt her girlfriend’s arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes and smiled as Bea placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Allie reached down under the water feeling the curves of Bea’s thighs. Her muscles were so firm, causing the blonde to let out a soft moan.

Their lovemaking started out slowly as the women gently kissed and caressed each other in the bath. It didn’t take long before Bea’s need for Allie became urgent. She had enough of the sensual teasing that the blonde was such an expert at, so she pulled Allie out of the bath dragging her to bed leaving the stress of the past few days behind her.

 

 

Now that the gym was closed and under construction Bea decided to take Allie away on a vacation to New York. She knew the blonde missed her old friends from the city, so she wanted to surprise her with the trip. The redhead was also looking forward to visiting since she had never done much travelling while living with Harry. Allie had told her many stories about her life there and Bea wanted to see all the special places that had been important to the blonde.

The day finally came, and the women were reeling with excitement. Their bags were packed, and they were waiting on Maxine who had volunteered to drive them to the airport. They heard Maxine beep her horn, so they quickly locked up Bea’s house and shortly after loaded their luggage into the car.

“Ladies, it’s so good to see you both. I know you will have a wonderful time in New York. It’s fabulous, you’re going to love it Bea.”

“I’m sure I will Maxine. I have an amazing tour guide to show me around,” Bea says as she looks lovingly at Allie.

 

During their two-week holiday in New York, the women visited many of the major sights. Allie also showed Bea where she use to live and the bar where she worked while going to school. They spent time roaming Allie’s favorite neighborhoods, people watched and dined at fantastic restaurants. The couple also visited several Art galleries and major Art Museums which Bea absolutely loved.

 

Bea finally met some of Allie’s friends towards the end of their stay. The women gathered at the blonde’s favorite restaurant which was located near her old apartment. Allie’s friend Lacey planned the dinner and 6 of Allie’s closest friends came. Her friends seemed to be warm and accepting of Bea. There was one woman named Chloe that Bea got a weird vibe from, right from the start. It wasn’t anything that a casual observer would pick up, but Bea couldn’t help feeling that this woman was subtly checking her out. Bea tried to ignore the subtle looks and random touches Chloe placed on Bea while she spoke. Bea felt uncomfortable and hoped she was reading this woman’s gestures incorrectly since this was supposedly one of Allie’s good friends. Some people were more touchy feely than others and she hoped this was just Chloe’s way.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves that evening so they all agreed to go out to a club after dinner. The club was downtown so the women shared two cabs. Chloe somehow managed to get in the cab with Bea and Allie and sat slouched against the redhead making the trip to the club more uncomfortable for Bea. It seemed Allie hadn’t noticed any of this so Bea just went with the flow of the night.

The music was loud, and the women were young and beautiful, many dressed in revealing outfits.  Bea felt a bit self-conscious when they first entered the club. She was several years older than most of the women that were there. She started to wish the night would go by quickly. The idea of curling up in bed with her girlfriend seemed much more appealing than this club, but she knew how important it was for Allie to see her friends and have a good time. She would never deny her that. Everyone gathered near the bar and the first round of shots were passed around. The alcohol flowed, and the music continued to pulse eventually leading the group of women to the dance floor. Allie grabbed Bea and she lead her to the center of the dance floor where her friends had gathered. Bea wasn’t much of a dancer but as the alcohol began to take affect she moved her body in such a way that made Allie want to grab her and drag her into a bathroom stall.

Bea needed a break after a while, so she left the dance floor and went to the bar for another drink leaving Allie with her friends. The redhead was taking a sip of her drink when she felt someone’s presence behind her. She turned around and Chloe was standing behind her with a smirk on her face. Bea was in no mood to deal with this woman right now. She could tell she was drunk.

“May I join you?” the tall dark-haired woman asked.

“Sure,” Bea said as she sipped her drink looking towards the dance floor where her girlfriend was.

“I find it amazing that Allie left New York for a quiet life in the suburbs. You must have some sort of super power to get her to leave here,” Chloe said with a wink and a sultry smile.

Bea laughed uncomfortably,  “Just call me Super Girl.”

Chloe’s laughed and then gave Bea a searing look which made the redhead feel uncomfortable. All of a sudden, the tall bunette’s hand moved onto Bea’s thigh causing her to jump up.

Bea grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

“You need to stop this!” Bea said angrily.  “For Allie’s sake I’m going to give you a pass on this little game you are playing. But I’m warning you to keep your hands to yourself,” Bea said looking directly into Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe laughs.

“You really are hot when you get angry. I can see why Allie fell for you. I bet you’re sensational in bed.”

Bea felt her anger rise and was about to reply to Chloe’s inappropriate comment when Allie approached. Bea could tell that her girlfriend was a little drunk, so she wanted to diffuse this situation quickly before Allie picked up on what had been going on.

“Hey Babe, are you having a good time? Is Chloe giving you a hard time? She can be a real bitch you know, ” Allie said laughing.

Chloe laughed along with Allie.

“Yes, I’m having a good time my love, Chloe and I are just getting to know each other better. But what I want right now is to dance with you,” Bea said as she grabbed Allie’s hand leading her onto the dance floor. Bea could feel the tall brunette’s eyes linger on them as they left.

For the rest of the night Bea made sure to stay clear of Chloe. Finally, Bea and Allie said their goodbyes and headed out of the club. Bea felt relieved that she escaped without another incident. She knew how Allie got jealous when other women paid too much attention to her and she certainly didn’t want any skirmish to happen between Allie and her so called friend.

The couple called a cab and headed back to their hotel.

 

“So, what did you think of my friends babe?”

“They were really nice. I liked them very much.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, of course.”

Allie cracked a smile.

“Come on, you can tell me the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Allie laughs and shakes her head.

“I saw how Chloe was flirting with you.”

Bea looks at her shocked.

“Oh, I hope you know I didn’t encourage her. I was just about to tell her off before you came,” Bea said anxiously.

“Relax, I’m not mad at you or her. When Chloe drinks she gets a little out of control. Her girlfriend broke up with her recently to make matters worse. She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, I hope you didn’t get too upset with her. She was the first friend I made when I arrived in New York and has been very good to me all these years.”

“I thought you would go boonta on her if you saw the way she was flirting with me. Did you know she grabbed my thigh?”

“Did she now? Well that’s a bit over the top even for her. Good thing I didn’t see that, or she might be sporting a fat lip,” Allie says her eyes blazing with jealously. “I can hardly blame her though,” Allie says before grabbing the lapels of Bea’s jacket and pulling her into a hot wet kiss.

“You’re just so damn hot,” she said breathlessly. “You’re all mine Bea Smith, and I don’t share,” the blonde said before she pushed her girlfriend onto the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the very short length of this chater. This chapter will wrap up some open storylines and I am giving you a heads up that my story will be ending soon. I had intended to write several more chapters, but I had to scrap them. They just didn't work so I chose to make the chapter after this one the final one. Sorry. It's time for our girls to have their happy ending. But... chapter 22 might throw you a little so be fair warned.

2 months later…

 

The day finally came for the reopening of the gym. Everyone was excited to start work again and Allie had set up an event to help promote and celebrate the big occasion. The reopening was advertised on social media as well as in the local papers. There were incentive programs and free membership giveaways to bring the people back. Some of their clients had joined other gyms in the interim since the construction took several months.

Allie hired a DJ, and they had food and refreshments catered from Franky’s restaurant. Bea and Maxine put Boomer in charge of giving tours to potential new members and Maxine acted as the gatekeeper capturing the names of the people attending. Bea and Allie helped out with various tasks and by the end of the day the gym signed up quite a few new members. Once Maxine went through the books it appeared that they would be profitable since the members they lost almost equaled the new members that signed up.

Some of Bea’s favorite clients were there for the big day. Will Jackson was a long-term client and had become a good friend of Bea’s. He was delighted that the redhead had found Allie and he enjoyed spending time with the women. The couple had gone out with him and his ex-girlfriend Judy many times socially. He was fond of Judy but was never in love with her. Will had too many unresolved feelings for his ex-wife Kaz. He was still in love with her and had been heartbroken when they divorced. Kaz had been a mess when she was on drugs and tried as he might, he could not make things work between them. The constant relapses and self-destructive behavior Kaz displayed had finally worn Will down and he felt he needed to end their marriage.

 

Allie was running around helping with the catered food when she heard her name being called.

“Hey Allie, I made it!”

Allie turned around and her sponsor and now good friend Kaz stood before her.

“It’s great to see you. Thanks for coming.”

“Do you need a hand?” Kaz asked as she came to Allie’s side and helped her lift a tray of hot food onto the table.

“You’re a lifesaver, thanks,” Allie said as she maneuvered another tray onto the table.

“Just give me an assignment, I’m here to help.”

“Yeah, sure just help me arrange this table. There should be some utensils and napkins over in that box.”

Kaz walked over to the box and started to pull the contents out arranging everything neatly on the table. She was busy with her task when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Kaz.”

She turned around slowly coming face to face with her ex-husband.

“Will,” she said surprised.

“It’s good to see you, you look great,” the burly man said with a smile.

Kaz could feel her cheeks starting to color.

“Thanks. So is this where you’ve been working out?” Kaz asked. “I haven’t seen you at the other gym in a long time.”

Allie was watching their interaction intently. She knew Kaz’s Ex was named Will but she had no idea it was Will Jackson. Kaz never took Will’s last name because she wanted to keep her own name to preserve a part of herself. Allie smiled and left the room, trying to give the couple a moment together. Allie knew Kaz was still in love with Will. The older blonde had told her that she wished she could rekindle her relationship with him now that she had been sober for so many years. Allie saw the yearning looks the couple subtly gave each other. Now that Will was no longer dating Judy, Allie thought maybe with a little luck the couple might rekindle their relationship.

 

Franky entered the gym with Bridget by her side. The couple held hands as they made their way through the building. Franky had not seen the basement since it was repaired and remodeled with a brand new therapeutic sauna. The basement was large, and the sauna and dressing area took a good portion of the space. Franky pulled Bridget inside the large wooden structure for a moment.

“Darling! What are you doing?” Bridget cried out as the tattooed brunette pinned her to the wooden wall and began kissing her neck. “Franky. You know I turn to mush when you do that to me,” the older blonde lightly protested.

“Sorry love, you’re so irresistible sometimes I find it hard to keep my hands to myself.”

The women started to kiss passionately until they heard Boomer enter the main room with a group of potential members. Franky pulled away and popped her head out of the door of the sauna.

“Bloody hell!” Boomer shouted as she took a step back, clearly surprised by Franky and Bridget.

“Ya scared the living daylights out of me.”

“Sorry Booms, we will get out of your way. Pardon us,” Franky said as she and Bridget exited the large wooden room.”

“Geez, those two,” Boomer said shaking her head. “Ya would think they could find a better place to pash!”

 

The couple wandered out into the lobby where they saw Maxine greeting people. The tall Brunette looked like she was back to her old self. Her hair was growing in nicely and her smile lit up the room when she saw Franky and Bridget approach.

“Ladies! I’m so glad to see you both.”

“Maxi, you look great! Gidge and I wouldn’t miss the reopening for anything.”

“How are you feeling Maxine?” Bridget asked.

“I feel great now that the chemo treatments are over. I’m scheduled to see you in a few weeks for a follow-up appointment.”

“I’m so glad you are feeling better. Are you back to work full-time?”

“I’m starting out slowly, but I intend on working a full-time schedule by the end of the month.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Bridget said.

 

“Franky, thank you for doing all the catering,” Maxine said.

“Not a problem. I wanted to make sure you guys had some real quality food and drink.”

Bridget excused herself to use the ladies room.

 

“Franky, I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for me. I appreciate you taking me to the numerous chemo and doctor appointments. I know you are very busy and the fact that you went out of your way to do this for me shows what a loyal friend you are! I love you honey!” Maxine grabbed Franky and pulled her into a bear hug.

“Aw Maxi, you mean the world to me. It was my privilege to accompany you. I wish you never had to go through all that, but you pulled through thank God.”

“There is a bit of good that came out of my cancer.”

Franky looked at her curiously.

“You met Bridget. I’m sure fate would have brought you two together eventually, but my illness moved things along faster,” Maxine said with a smile.

 

The event came to an end and Bea and Maxine were thrilled that they were back in business. Bea gathered her bag and went looking for her girlfriend. Allie was waiting for Bea outside enjoying the cool breeze.

“Babe, I’m so glad that turned out so well. I’m totally exhausted. I just want to get home and wrap my arms around you tonight. I’m so beat,” Allie said.

Bea smiled to herself as she heard Allie refer to her house as “home”.

Bea locked the gym up and the women walked hand in hand to Bea’s car. This nightly ritual of staying with Allie was becoming one of Bea’s favorites. She loved spending the night with the blonde and seeing her when she woke up in the morning. Whether it was at her house or at Allie’s place, Bea reveled in the comfort and warmth she felt each time she woke up in Allie’s loving arms.

Maybe it was time to consider taking things to the next level. She couldn’t remember the last time they slept apart. Should they move in together or maybe consider something more permanent? Would Allie even be interested? Was she getting ahead of herself and rushing things? The redhead just smiled and kissed the side of Allie’s head. The only thing Bea knew for sure right now was that she felt happy at this moment, and the gorgeous blonde that walked beside her was the reason.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter and look who finally shows up. In case you forgot, I last mentioned her in chapter 5.

Allie finally had some time to herself since Bea was busy that afternoon. She decided to have another look at her mother’s box that was filled with pictures and letters from her mother’s love affair with Joan. She placed the box on her dining room table and started to sort through the letters. She tried to put them in some sort of chronological order. Next, she laid out the photos, noting how happy her mother looked with Joan. As she dug down to the bottom of the box she found a necklace and a locket that had been kept in a black velvet pouch. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her mother and Joan. There was an inscription on the back of the locket that read,

“My beautiful Ruth, I will love you forever. – J”

Allie was surprised and touched by the beautiful sentiment. She decided to start reading through the letters. She felt like she was invading her mother’s privacy even though she was gone, but Allie needed to understand her mother’s life story better. She read page after page about their love affair when they were teenagers. She learned that Joan’s family found out about them and sent Joan to a religious reform school to “get the gay” out of her. Her family eventually moved out of town and resettled in California.

The letters chronicle their early days in high school and end abruptly when her mother was about 19. Allie figured this was the time period when her parents began to date.

Allie found one last letter that was dated three years ago. She opened the envelope and a photo of her mother and Joan was tucked in between the pages. The letter said that Joan was happy to hear from her mother after all these years. She had missed her and had never stopped loving her. Joan asked if she could visit. Allie wondered if this meeting ever took place.

Reading through her mother’s letters today had drained Allie. She wondered if Joan knew her mother had passed away. There was a phone number in one of the letters and Allie thought maybe she should call Joan and let her know what happened. Surely this woman that loved her mother so deeply would want to know what happened to her. Maybe she would like to have the letters and locket. Allie didn’t want them.

Allie packed the letters and photos back into the box but held onto the last letter with Joan’s phone number on it. She wanted to speak to her brother before she contacted Joan. She thought he should know about their mother’s life.

Allie called and left a message for Joan after she spoke to Andrew. She finally called back the next day and was very upset once Allie told her about Ruth’s passing. Allie informed her that she had found the letters and photos her mother kept and asked if she would like to have them. Joan said she definitely would and asked if it was okay to come and meet Allie. She also wanted to pay her respects and say goodbye to Ruth at her gravesite. Joan planned to come in a couple of weeks.

 

Two weeks later…

Allie met Joan at a restaurant in town. She asked Bea to come with her because she was nervous meeting Joan by herself. Andrew was not able to come because he had a meeting with a potential client. He also admitted to Allie he felt uncomfortable meeting Joan and would prefer to remember his mother as she was rather than bringing up her past love affair.

The women sat at a table in a quiet section of the restaurant and Allie was nervously fidgeting. This was just so strange for her, but she wanted to fill in some more blanks about her mother’s life. Bea had been trying to keep Allie calm by holding her hand for support. A few minutes later Allie saw Joan enter the dining area and she started to get up to greet Joan.

“Allie Novak. I would recognize you anywhere. You are the spitting image of your mother,” the tall woman said as she extended her hand out to shake Allie’s.

“Hi Joan. It’s really nice to finally meet you. This is Bea Smith my girlfriend.”

Bea and Joan shook hands and smiled politely.

“Please have a seat. Would you care for a drink?” Allie asked cordially.

The women ordered their drinks and began to talk about Allie’s mother Ruth.

“I brought the box of letters for you,” Allie said sweetly as she took the box out of a bag and gave it to Joan. Joan opened it up and pulled out some of the photos. She smiled as she looked through them.

“That was such a wonderful period of my life. Thank you, Allie, for giving me this.”

 

“Joan, I have to tell you that I was very surprised when I found the box of letters and pictures my mother kept. I’m not sure what you know about my mother and I, but we were not speaking for the past dozen years. She had asked me to leave after I told her I was gay. As you could imagine I was shocked when I learned about you.”

“I’m sure it must have been difficult for you to find out and make sense of everything. Your mother and I loved each other very much. I’m sure when you read the letters you could see that clearly. We were young, and it was another time when being gay was not acceptable. We kept it a secret from everyone, so we thought. My parents eventually found out when my father caught us kissing in my bedroom. My family was very religious, so they didn’t take our relationship very well. They pulled me out of school and sent me to a religious reform school where they tried to “Pray the gay” out of me. That never worked and eventually my father got a job offer in California, so we moved out west. I lost contact with Ruth after a while. I heard she got married and had you and Andrew. I received a letter from her a few years ago apologizing for cutting me out of her life. She wanted to see me again, so I came to town and we got together and talked things through. She was plagued with regret for giving up on us, but I forgave her because I still loved her. She told me about her life with your father and you and your brother. She really regretted a lot of things, especially the fact that she had asked you to leave and basically disowned you. Your mother struggled with the fact she might be gay. Remember, it was a different time back then. The repression made her act the opposite of what she really felt deep inside. She became filled with self-hatred. She fought so strongly against what she really desired. She told me how sorry she was because of that.”

Allie was completely shocked after hearing this from Joan. There was so much wasted time and unhappiness caused by her mother’s repression. Allie was overwhelmed to say the least.

“Your mom told me about the therapy she did over the years and she said she was planning on reaching out to you and asking for your forgiveness, but I guess that never happened. I’m so sorry Allie.”

Allie was very emotional at that moment, and Bea held her as she wept.

Allie thanked Joan for telling her about what her mother shared with her over the last few years. It was good hearing that her mother wanted to apologize and ask for forgiveness. She could now take solace in knowing her mother really did care about her all these years.

The three women have lunch together and talk about other things. Joan plans to be in town only for another day. She will visit Ruth’s grave to say goodbye. Joan brings up in conversion Allie’s successful career in Marketing while they eat lunch.

 

“Allie did you know your mother followed your career? She was very proud you had such a great job and was able to achieve so much on your own. Before I came here, I took the liberty and looked up your career profile on Linkedin. I was very impressed with your credentials. I own a large technology company in Silicon Valley and we could use someone like you on our team. You would be a perfect fit to head our marketing team. I’d love to talk further with you about that if you are interested.”

Bea’s stomach dropped as she heard Joan offer Allie a job in California.

“That’s very nice of you Joan, but I’m very happy being back here with my family and especially with Bea,” she said as she squeezed Bea’s hand and smiled.

“Oh, I didn’t know you moved back here. I thought you were just in town visiting.”

“Yes, I decided to move back here after Bea and I met and fell in love. I’m very happy I did.”

Joan smiles.

“The offer still stands if you change your mind. This job would be perfect for you and California is a wonderful state to live in.”

“Thank you, Joan, but I’m happy here.”

“Where are you working at right now?”

“Right now, I’m working at Bea’s gym until I find a job in my field.”

“Oh,” Joan said. “I can’t imagine this town having much opportunity. I wish you good luck.”

 

Bea couldn’t help that old feeling of insecurity as it came crashing back into her consciousness. She felt a nervous swirl in the pit of her stomach as she thought about Allie’s job offer. Was Allie giving up her dream job? Allie had told her about her previous job and how much she loved managing a team. She enjoyed being part of a work group and exchanging ideas. Her girlfriend was very talented and had acquired many high-profile clients over the course of her career. Was she holding her back? Was Allie secretly interested in this job?”

 

The next day Bea bumped into Joan Ferguson at Franky’s Joint.

 

Joan was sitting at the bar drinking her vodka and tonic when Bea walked in. Bea approached the tall woman and sat beside her.

“How is everything going Joan?”

“It was difficult coming back here but I’m glad I came to say goodbye to Ruth. I visited her gravestone earlier today.”

The women sit in silence for a while. Bea finally speaks.

“Did you really mean it when you offered Allie a job?”

“Absolutely, Allie is very good at what she does. I’d be crazy not to offer her a job. I know her previous employer and her direct supervisor told me Allie is one of the brightest most productive employees he has ever worked with. The list of accounts she has headed is quite impressive.”

Bea sips her drink.

“It’s a shame that all that potential is going to be wasted staying here. Allie is way too talented to be shackled down in this town. She needs the chance to spread her wings and achieve something great. Her mother would have loved to see her in that Vice President position.”

Bea looks up from her drink, surprised to hear the level of job she has been offered.

“All the demanding work she did and the fact she was able to put herself through school. Shame. Oh well, some people prefer the quiet life I guess.”

“Excuse me Joan, but I need to get back to the gym. It was nice seeing you again,” Bea said as she placed some money on the bar and quickly left.

 

Everything Joan told her about Allie’s wasted potential had clearly upset Bea. The redhead felt a heaviness fall upon her. Maybe Joan was right. Bea thought Allie could do better and if she stayed here with her, Allie’s potential would surely be wasted. She decided to talk to Allie and see if she had any interest in that job. Bea loved Allie deeply, but she wouldn’t hold her back if this was something she wanted to do.

Bea returned to the gym and the rest of the day she kept to herself, only coming out of her office when she was needed for a class or training session. Allie had noticed Bea’s mood but decided to leave her alone and hoped the moody redhead would snap out of it soon. It was finally time to lock up and Bea and Allie were the only ones left. Bea had previously agreed to stay at Allie’s place that night, so the blonde was waiting for her up front ready to drive them to her house.

Bea had been trying to organize her thoughts about Allie and the job she had been offered. She was too tired tonight to talk about everything but planned on bringing the topic up in the morning. They both got into the car, but Allie couldn’t hold back anymore. She needed to know what was on her girlfriend’s mind.

“What’s going on Bea? You’ve been keeping to yourself all day. Talk to me please.”

“It’s nothing I really want to talk about right now. I’m tired and it can wait.”

Allie started the ignition and began driving toward her apartment. She knew not to push the redhead too hard, but she was now worried about her. There was silence during the ride home and you could cut the tension with a knife. Allie pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She then turned to face Bea.

“Whatever it is, just know I love you and I’m here for you,” she said lovingly.

“I know sweetheart, thank you I love you too.”

 

The women get ready for bed and once Allie finished in the bathroom she slid into bed wrapping her body around the redhead. She was the big spoon tonight. The blonde had hoped to make love, but she felt her girlfriend’s tension, so she didn’t want to push her too much, but she would try. She placed gentle kisses on Bea’s neck and felt her girlfriend relax instantly. The redhead turned over, so she was facing Allie. She looked so deeply into her eyes it almost took Allie’s breathe away. Bea crashed her lips against the blonde as they began their familiar dance. They made love almost in a frantic way. It was intense and heated with Bea taking charge throughout. Allie was so turned on as Bea ravished her body, worshipping every inch of her. She was fully appreciating the intensity of their lovemaking, but she knew this was not their usual pace. She began to fear there was something really wrong. It felt like Bea couldn’t get enough of her. After Bea had satisfied Allie repeatedly they settled down, Bea held her close. They were both panting heavily each trying to regain their breath.

 

“My God Bea, that was so intense. I’ve never seen you like that.”

Bea got up without a word and walked to the bathroom. She returned after a few minutes and slipped back into bed.

“Are you alright Bea?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“It’s just you’ve been acting so strangely I’m starting to really worry. Please talk to me.”

Bea sat up and looked Allie in the eyes.

“Do you want to take that job Joan Fergusson offered you? I saw her earlier today and she told me it was a really high-level position -  Vice president.”

“What? No. I told her I wasn’t interested.”

“But you would be interested if you were living in New York and not with me, right?”

“I don’t know … maybe… but it doesn’t matter. I’m living here and I’m happy being with you.”

“That’s what I thought,” Bea said somberly.

“What do you mean?” Allie said, her voice starting to panic.

“I’m holding you back. You could be doing something special with your life, but you’re here with me and one day you will wake up and realize you made a mistake.”

“What?! No!”

“I don’t want to be responsible for taking this opportunity away from you and finding out later you regretted it. I don’t want you resenting me later,” Bea said raising her voice.

“Bea, you’re not making sense. I don’t want that job, I want to be here with you. I love you and you are the most important person in my life,” Allie said as tears ran down her face.

“I just don’t want you to hate me one day,” Bea said softly.

“I could never do that. You are the love of my life. I’ve been waiting my entire life for you and now that I found you I’m never letting you go. You complete me Bea.”

Allie is crying now. Her head is in Bea’s neck.

“Please don’t push me away,” the blonde sobs. “I love you so much.”

Bea felt terrible now. She didn’t mean to get Allie so upset. It was just her insecurities getting the best of her. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend pulling her in close.

“Please don’t cry beautiful girl. I’m sorry. I just get so insecure sometimes. It’s all the shit I went through with Harry. I don’t feel like I deserve your love. Please forgive me Allie.”

Allie let’s out another sob in frustration before her breathing begins to return to normal. She pulled her head away from where it was tucked in Bea’s shoulder. She looked into Bea’s eyes before she spoke.

“Listen to me. I’m so in love with you and that’s never going to change. You will always be my priority. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bea. I’ve known that for a long time now. I want to grow old with you and share everything, the good and the bad. I want to be a family with you and Debbie. I..I  want to marry you Bea,” the words just tumble out.

Bea looks into Allie’s eyes. She is stunned by the blonde’s words.

Bea just sits there. Her eyes are wide as she gazes across the room.

“Bea. Did you hear me?” Allie asked nervously. “Please say something.”

 

Bea snapped out of it and said, “Um yes, yes I did hear you.”

Allie’s started to panic and said,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say all of that just now, it just came out, but I meant every word. I want to marry you.”

Bea looked lovingly into Allie’s eyes.

“I love you Allie. Sometimes things just get so twisted in my brain and I don’t know how to express my feelings properly.”

Allie sighed deeply.

“I understand babe, but please don’t bottle things up, just keep talking to me. We can work through anything together.”

“I’m sorry Allie for getting you so upset, do you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Just know I’m always going to love you. Each touch, each kiss and each word that leaves my lips will show you how much.”

With that sentiment, Allie kissed Bea softly. Bea smiled into the kiss. As they broke apart Bea was still smiling, and she said,

“So, you want to marry me?”

“Of course, you big dufus! Oh!!! This is not how I wanted to propose to you,” Allie said as she shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands in frustration.

Bea laughed as she kissed Allie on the cheek. “Yes Allie, I will marry you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve never been happier.”

Allie smiled brightly and before Bea could say another word, she felt Allie’s lips crash against hers. Bea smiled into the kiss. As they broke apart Bea said,

“Beautiful girl, I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and thanks to all who have commented and left kudos throughout. Your support definitely encouraged me to continue and helped me through some difficult spots. I never outlined this story, so it was a bit more difficult to write at times then my previous one. Of course, there is room to continue but I think I am happy leaving Bea and Allie at this happy moment in time. I would love to hear from you especially if you never commented before. I plan on taking a long break and catching up on some of the Ballie fan fics I haven’t read yet. If I come up with a good idea for another Ballie story, I might write another piece.


End file.
